Zenshu
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: Zenshu translates as complete literary works. A collection of 10 oneshots based around a single Japanese word or phrase chosen at random from a Japanese dictionary. Rating to be safe, some mature content, shonenai, cursing, Puzzleshipping!
1. Hana

One day, I got this idea to take random Japanese words and build a story around it. Each is just a one shot and there will be probably be 10. I hope you like it! By the way, the main pairing will be Puzzleshipping! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Part One: Hana

_Hana translates as blossom or flower. A love between two young boys is about to blossom over one flower._

Yami laid the side of his face against the glass case display. He was so bored. The constant smell of flowers was starting to put him to sleep. He sighed and drew a frowning, angry face in the small circle of condensation.

A ruler was snapped on his back. "Pay attention! It's tasteless if a customer comes in and sees you asleep."

Yami grumbled and sat up. "What customer? I've worked here for two months and hardly anyone comes here!"

The bell hanging over the door rang suddenly as it opened. "Um, excuse me. Is this the Crawford Flower Shop?"

"Irrashaimase!" Pegasus ran over to the customer and embraced him. "_Thank you_ for choosing Crawford Flower Shop! Your patronage is greatly appreciated!"

The customer chuckled nervously. "Y-you're welcome?"

Pegasus ran over to Yami. "Treat this customer like he is family. Understand?!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Pegasus turned back to the customer and waved with a goofy smile on his face. "I'll leave you in Atemu-kun's hand, my most precious customer!"

He nodded. "Thank you."

Pegasus practically leaped into his office and shut the door. Yami rolled his eyes again. _'What a freak.'_

He turned to the customer. "What can I help-…hey, I know you. You go to Domino City High. You're in my class. Motou Yuuki-san, right?"

He blushed. "Actually, it's Yuugi. But yes, I'm in your class."

"Sorry." He walked from around the counter and straightened his green apron. "What can I help you with?"

Yuugi's hands started to shake so he hid them behind his back. "W-well, I was wanted to send some flowers to someone. But I heard that there are meanings to flowers."

Yami nodded. "I think I know where you're going with this. What kind of message would you like to send to this person?"

He froze. Yuugi's cheeks turned a deep red. "W-well…I was hoping to…to maybe send them a love flower."

Yami smiled. "I see. A confession, right? Well, I think I know what you're looking for."

He led Yuugi over to the flowers and kneeled down. "The Acacia is a symbol of concealed and chaste love. The Arbutus means something like, "thee only do I love". An Aster is the symbol of love and daintiness."

Yuugi blinked and kneeled beside him looking at the flowers that Yami pointed out. "Wow, Atemu-kun, I didn't know you know so much about flowers."

Yami chuckled. "Pegasus-san is convinced I'll take over his business once he retires so he forces me to know all of this sort of stuff. All of the meanings I'm telling you are ones he's made me memorize from a textbook."

Yuugi saw a pink flower sitting next to the Arbutus. "What's that one?"

"That's a Camellia. A pink one symbolizes longing for someone while the red one means "you're a flame in my heart". There are a lot of flowers that mean love. It's just a matter of choosing one now." Yami smiled.

Yuugi nodded. "Which one would you choose?"

Yami paused. "Well, personally, I think roses, though romantic, are a little cheesy and expected. You'll want to catch this person off guard with an unexpected flower. Then tied to it is a romantic note that says the meaning of the flower and spills all your emotions for them into a beautiful, romantic poem."

Yuugi looked at Yami. "That's what you'd want?"

"Well, yes. That's just me, though." He chuckled. "I'm a hopeless romantic, I can't help it."

For the next fifteen minutes they went over all kinds of love flowers and different arrangements for them. Unfortunately, Yuugi didn't have any money with him. He had only come to the shop to get a basic idea of the certain flower to buy.

"Thanks for all your help, Atemu-kun." Yuugi bowed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yami nodded. "Ja ne!"

The bell rang again as the door was opened and closed when Yuugi left. Pegasus' office door slammed open. "How much did he spend?! What did he buy?! Flowers? A flower pot? One of my paintings of flowers? Your clothes? WHAT?!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why would he buy my clothes?"

Pegasus hit Yami over the head with his ruler. "Answer the question!"

"Ow! Look, he didn't buy anything! Yuugi-kun didn't have any money so don't punish me for something I couldn't help!" Yami growled.

Pegasus sighed sadly. "Oh dear. I was hoping he would buy something. Thank you for trying, Atemu-kun."

Yami frowned. He hadn't seen Pegasus so sad before. "Is everything all right, sir?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine." He sighed again and walked back to his office not bothering to shut the door.

Yami followed the older man, concerned for his odd manager. "Sir? I've been meaning to ask you something. Is it all right?"

Pegasus hit his forehead on the desk, resting it there. "Yes, it's fine."

"I know this shop makes very little money." Yami began. "If it's not too bold, how do you make ends meet?"

Pegasus stood up and grinned, his one golden eye shining in the incandescent light. "AHA! My boy, that is a secret for another day!"

Yami sighed. It seems the manager hasn't forgotten his goofiness. Pegasus suddenly towered over him. "Besides, that's not part of your training! How can you run this shop properly if you worry about other peoples lives so much!?"

XxX

The next day, Yami went to school and greeted his friends as usual. Only today he had a new friend to greet. The door slid open and Yuugi walked into the classroom. Yami smiled and waved. "Yuugi-kun!"

Yuugi looked up, surprised at hearing his name. He blushed and waved back at him, a minute smile on his face. "Good morning, Atemu-kun."

"So have you decided yet?" He asked.

Yuugi shook his head. "Not quite yet. I want it to be the perfect one and it's so hard to choose. I appreciate the list of the information you gave me, though. It's helped with my choice a lot."

Yami nodded. "It's no problem. I'd bed it's hard to choose. I hope you find one soon."

"Thank you." Yuugi bowed and sat down in his usual seat at the back of the class.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Yuugi-kun came to the shop yesterday." Yami smiled. "He wants to confess his feelings to someone with a flower."

Anzu smiled. "That's adorable. I hope he doesn't get shot down."

"We should let him sit with us at lunch." Yami said. "He's a really nice guy, I think you'd like him."

Honda nodded. "Sure, why not?"

--

When the bell rang for lunch, students all over the school gathered with their friends and ate together. Yuugi took his lunch out of his bag and set it on his desk. He was about to start pulling the food out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As it turned out, the hand belonged to Yami.

"Yuugi-kun, would you like to eat lunch with us?" He asked.

Yuugi blushed and nodded. "Thank you."

Yami led Yuugi up to the roof. His friends were already there but none of them had started eating yet. "We come here everyday for lunch. You should join us more often."

Jounouchi waved. "Oi! Yami, hurry up and feed me! I'm starved!"

Yami sighed and sat down beside him. "Someday, Jounouchi, you'll have to bring your own lunch." He handed the blonde a few different food items. "Everyone, this is Motou Yuugi-kun. That's Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi."

"Hajimemashite." Yuugi bowed and sat down. "Thank you for letting me join you today."

Anzu smiled. "No problem. It's nice to meet new people."

"So, Yuugi-kun, who is this person you want to confess to?" Honda asked.

Yuugi gasped. "Atemu-kun, did you tell them?!"

Yami chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it came out by mistake."

He blushed so heavily; someone might have thought he couldn't breath. Then quickly so the subject would change, Yuugi shouted, "You don't know him! He doesn't go to this school at all!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "So this person is a guy?"

Yuugi gasped. His face instantly turned white. He bit his lip. "Um…"

Jounouchi patted Yuugi's back. "Oh don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I have a boyfriend you know."

"We're all right with it, Yuugi-kun. It's not what you love it's who you love. Love is blind to gender!" Anzu said supportively.

Honda smiled. "I know a few guys I could set you up with if the confession doesn't work out."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you all, but I won't need anyone else after this man. Even if I'm rejected, I'll still love him. I'll never love anyone else." He looked up at the sky as he spoke, watching the clouds roll by.

Anzu squealed. "The eternal love, the hopelessly devoted look on your face while you stare at the clouds! Oh, Yuugi-kun, that's so romantic!" She squeezed him tightly. "I really hope the confession works out! No one this sweet should be alone! We defiantly have to hang out from now on! Yuugi-kun!"

Yami chuckled. "You'll have to forgive Anzu, Yuugi-kun. She's more of a romantic then I am."

Yuugi choked. "I'll forgive her once I can breath."

Jounouchi laughed. "I like you, Yuugi. You're a good kid."

"Anzu, let him go already." Honda said. "Don't kill him. Anzu!"

She lessened her hold on him and patted his head a few times. "I'm sure it'll work out, Yuugi-kun. If he's smart, he'll accept your feelings and return them one hundred times more."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you, Mazaki-chan."

"GAH! Even his use of last name and honorific choices is cute!" Anzu's grip on him tightened again. "'Atemu-kun', 'Mazaki-chan'! If he doesn't accept your feelings and return them one hundred times more can I take you home with me?!"

The three boys did their best to pull her off. "Anzu, stop! You'll break his back at this point!"

--

When school ended, Yuugi was invited to go to the arcade with his new group of friends. Yuugi had to go home first and ask his grandfather if it was all right so they walked home with him.

"My grandfather owns the Kame Game Shop. We don't make as much as we would like, but it's enough to keep us alive." Yuugi chuckled. "We live in the store, but there's actually a living room behind the store and an upper level with our bedrooms."

Anzu gasped. "You don't make a lot of money? Now it's even more romantic!"

"How is that romantic?" Honda asked.

Anzu stopped walking, forcing the others to stop with her. "I can see it all now!"

(Inside Anzu's Head)

_Sugoroku sighed. "I don't know what to do. We won't be able to be able to pay the rent at this rate. I'm so very sorry, Yuugi."_

_"Jiichan, don't be sad." Yuugi embraced him. "It'll be all right. I promise. I'll buy my secret love a flower with the little money we have and confess to him. Then I shall sell my body in order to make ends meet!"_

_Sugoroku gasped. "No, Yuugi! You can't do it! There must be some other way!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Jiichan. It's all we can do!" They cried, holding each other as their only source of comfort and warmth since they couldn't pay the heating bill on time._

(Out of Anzu's Head)

There were stars in Anzu's eyes. "That's exactly what happened."

"Sell my body?! Mazaki-chan, that's…" Yuugi was interrupted.

"It's true!" Anzu cheered. "He'll go to Main Street and start selling himself. Then his secret love will find out about his shady job and rescue him!"

"Mazaki-chan!" Yuugi blushed again.

Anzu's cheeks were wet with happy tears. "And then they'll share their first kiss! They'll slowly reach for each other, unsure of what to do since neither has been kissed before. Their eyes will close and they will be led simply be their bodies desires. And then finally, their lips will connect! Softly at first, but soon it will turn passionate. They'll be blinded by their love for each other and let their hands roam!"

Yuugi gasped and blushed heavily. Jounouchi started pulling him away from Anzu. "Don't mind her. She's a bit of a fanatic when it comes to shonen-ai. She'll have your whole wedding planned out by the time she gets to the arcade."

Yuugi's blush wouldn't go away. All those things Anzu had said completely embarrassed him. Yami put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, Yuugi-kun. Anzu didn't mean any offence."

"I'm not offended, it's just a little much." He said. "Why would I sell my body?"

Yami chuckled. "Well, I don't know. I think she went a little overboard with her fantasy. You should have heard what she said about Jounouchi and Kaiba when they first got together."

Jounouchi guffawed. "Yeah I remember that." He did his best to imitate Anzu's giddiness. In a high pitched voice he said, "They got drunk at a bar and had sex that night. When they woke up together, they couldn't be together in order to keep Seto's image clean. But their bodies' desires for each other were too great! They had to be together forever!"

Yuugi blinked. "That's not how it actually happened?"

Jounouchi gasped. "You think that's what really happened!?" He curled into a ball and sat near the wall of a building. "Yuugi-kun is so cruel."

"N-no, Jounouchi-kun, that's not what I meant!" Yuugi tried to comfort him.

Yami and Honda stood away from them and sighed. "We'll never get to the arcade at this point."

XxX

Over the next few weeks, Yuugi became good friends with everyone. Other people in the class started saying hello to him and actually knew his name. He was happier then he had been in a long time.

Yuugi would visit the flower shop were Yami worked and be bombarded by Pegasus every time. He would spend hours hearing them talking about flowers and how to care for them. Though he would never buy anything. Not yet, anyway.

One day, Anzu brought party supplies to the group at lunch. "Everyone, we must celebrate this day!"

"Is it someone's birthday?" Honda asked, observing a party hat.

Anzu was shocked. "None of you know what today is?!"

Yuugi shrugged. "Tuesday?"

She squealed. "Dearest, Yuugi-chan, no. Today is indeed Tuesday but that's not what I meant." She took a brave stance. "One month ago today, Yuugi-chan started hanging out with us! It is our one month anniversary!"

Yuugi chuckled. "Well, that's very nice of you to remember. Though, a little creepy."

Yami smiled. "She's right. Today is a very important day indeed. We should celebrate friendship more often you know. It's not just for birthdays, it should be everyday."

"That was so lame, Yami." Jounouchi shook his head. "I agree with you, but get some better lines."

Anzu blew a noisemaker in Jounouchi's face. She made a T with both her hands in front of her chest. "Penalty! Five minutes in time out for unsportsmanlike conduct!"

Jounouchi had to sit in the far corner for five minutes while the celebration started. When he rejoined them, everyone clinked their plastic cups together to celebrate Yuugi. They were all glad to have met him.

--

"Atemu-kun, um, could I talk to you for a minute?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

Yuugi sighed. He took a deep breath and stuck his arms out in front of him. "Please accept this as a token of my feelings!"

Yami blinked. Yuugi held out a single red tulip, the flower symbolizing a confession of love. As he inspected the sight before him, he noticed that Yuugi's body was shaking. He chuckled and took the flower from Yuugi.

"It's about time you confessed." Yami swooped in to gently caress Yuugi's lips with his own.

Yuugi gasped. Anzu had been right when she said that he hadn't been kissed before. He had no idea what to do now. He opened his eyes and stared back into Yami's ruby orbs. He blushed lightly as he thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Yami pulled back and smiled. "I'll accept your feelings and return them one hundred times more."

They embraced and shared another kiss. Yami couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi gently licked his lips and blushed. "I love you too."

"Well done!" Pegasus jumped out of the bushes near by and embraced the couple. "I'm so proud of both of you!"

Yami pushed him away. "You stalker! What are you doing here?!"

"I came each day since I knew Yuugi-chan would confess to you! I wanted to make sure you would say yes, other wise I would beat you worse then I do at work!" Pegasus wiped away a tear. "So not only was my presence not needed, I now have another heir to the Crawford Flower Shop!"

Yuugi blinked. "What?"

"Yuugi-chan!" Pegasus opened his arms. "Come, embrace me! We will start our new partnership with you as a fellow heir to the shop! If for any reason, Yami cannot be the new owner, you will take his place as manager!"

Yami growled. "Don't talk like that, you freak! Stalking us for who knows how long and saying these things! You're lucky I'm not quitting!"

He grabbed Yuugi's arm and walked away. Yuugi felt a sweat drop fall down the side of his face. Pegasus and Anzu should get together sometime. They would probably be great friends.

Yami sighed and sat Yuugi down on a bench. "Sorry about him. Pegasus likes to think I'm the son he never had."

"That's all right." Yuugi smiled. "It's nice that he cares about you so much."

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, he's an all right guy." He turned his complete attention to Yuugi. "I wanted to thank you before he interrupted us. I'm glad you walked into the shop that day. If you hadn't I don't know if we would be here right now. This is the path I would have chosen had I know I would be this happy."

Yuugi smiled and leaned against him. "I'm glad as well. I'm glad you walked into the classroom the day you moved here. The instant I saw you I wanted to be with you. I had never seen anyone so incredible. I never wanted to leave your side."

"And you never will." Yami kissed his forehead. "I'll always be with you, Yuugi. You won't lose me. I'll always love you."

Yuugi smiled. "I don't think always will be long enough for us."

They shared a final kiss before walking home together, hand in hand, the red tulip between their fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Hokuto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Two: Hokuto

_Hokuto translates as Northeast. Could this direction lead two people to their true love?_

"Oujisama, please sit still." Mahado, the Prince's head of security, ordered him. "I will tie you down if I have to."

Yuugi sighed. "But Mahado I don't want to wear this ridiculous kimono! I look stupid!"

"Ridiculous? Not at all, Oujisama, you look wonderful." Mahado praised. "The Pharaoh will love it!"

Yuugi bowed his head. "I don't care if he likes it or not. I don't want to marry a person whose name I don't even know!"

Mahado smiled. "Don't be so downcast. It's not as bad as you think. The Pharaoh is a personal friend of mine. I know him very well. He won't hurt you. I'm confident that he'll love you."

"But what if I don't love him!?" Yuugi shouted, standing up and pulling away from Mahado. "Doesn't that matter? I can't just force myself to love someone."

Mahado turned Yuugi around and finished tying the obi. "No one is asking you to feel what you cannot. But how do you know you won't love him?"

Yuugi sighed. "Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Mahado asked. He finished the obi and turned Yuugi towards him. "What are you afraid of?"

Yuugi looked up at Mahado with a frown. "I know how important this is to the kingdom. By joining Egypt and Japan together, we're merging two of the most powerful kingdoms. But…what if the Pharaoh doesn't like me? What if I offend him? What if I do something terrible and I let everyone down and then a war is started!"

Mahado smiled. "Oujisama, you have nothing to fear. I am confident in your abilities. You won't start a war. You will do just fine, I know you will."

"I don't want to disappoint the Pharaoh." Yuugi said sadly. "He might not be pleased with me."

Mahado gently held the Prince's shoulders, kneeling down to be eye level with him. "Listen to me closely, Oujisama. You will exceed all of the Pharaoh's expectations. There is no one in the kingdom as beautiful as you or as wonderful. You are perfect."

Yuugi was about to say something but Mahado cut him off. "Why do you think I was sent here?"

"Um, I don't really know actually." Yuugi said, ashamed.

Mahado smiled. "There are two reasons why. First, because the Law for this ceremony says that the Pharaoh must chose someone to send to their spouse to teach the language he speaks just as you did.

Second, the Pharaoh chose me specifically because I know the Pharaoh almost as well as his father did. I know what he expects in a lover and you are what he wants. I swear it's true. In Egypt, I was also the head of security as well as the Pharaoh's personal guardian. I know all there is to know about him. You are what he wants."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you, Mahado. I'm glad he sent you here. I couldn't imagine anyone else sitting here with me."

"Nor could I." Mahado placed several small golden hair ornaments amongst Yuugi's black hair. "You are truly something special, Oujisama. The Pharaoh will be very lucky to have you."

Mahado stood up and pulled Yuugi over to the long mirror, standing the Prince in front of it. "You see? When you look as lovely as this, there's no way he could resist you."

Yuugi giggled. "Thank you, but I still think I look silly."

"We'll have none of that." Mahado said. "Tomorrow, we travel northeast to the Island of Arcadia. You must have confidence in yourself when you meet the Pharaoh. Do your best, Oujisama."

XxX

Jounouchi smiled. "Pharaoh, you shouldn't be so worried. There's no reason for you to be."

"Of course there is!" Atemu cried. "I have to arrange for a feast, I have to have the decorations and everyone in their proper robes for when he arrives, I have to-"

"No you don't!" Jounouchi shouted. "I've taken care of everything. All of the residents of the castle know what they are wearing, they know what goes where, they know what music to play, what dance to dance, everyone is ready for the Prince's arrival! Everyone except for you, My Lord."

Atemu sighed and fell back on his bed. "Then I give up. I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

Jounouchi laughed. "The only thing that suggests such a thing is your lack of wearing the proper uniform." He sat down beside him. "You're worried about something aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Atemu sighed. "I'm going to marry a complete stranger."

"He won't be a stranger for very long." Jounouchi poked Atemu's stomach. "The Prince is very easy to get to know. As his personal servant, I should know."

Atemu opened his eyes and looked at Jounouchi. "Do you think he'll like me? I don't want to force him into anything."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? He'll be begging to marry you. The Prince will absolutely adore you."

"I hope so." Atemu sat up. "I hate this arranged marriage. I want to marry someone of my choice. I'm sure the Prince is wonderful, but neither of us has a say in this. We just have to get married. It doesn't seem fair."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Arranged marriages rarely do seem fair in my opinion. But then, most couples have turned to truly love each other after the wedding."

Atemu nodded. "I know."

Jounouchi knew Atemu was still worried. He couldn't imagine how he felt. To lighten the mood, Jounouchi presented Atemu with an idea. "How about learning a bit more Japanese? You are very fluent in it, but it never hurts to go over everything."

Atemu smiled. "That would be nice." He looked out the window. "The Northeast, is it?"

XxX

Yuugi's hands were shaking. Even under his layered traveling yukata in the warm weather of the tropical island, he was freezing. His whole body had gone numb from fear.

Mahado placed a hand over Yuugi's. "Oujisama, I told you there's nothing to fear."

He vigorously nodded. "I know. I just can't stop shaking."

"You'll be fine, Oujisama. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Mahado smiled at him. The carriage stopped and Mahado opened the door. He helped Yuugi out and they walked over to the small tent.

Inside, Jounouchi was finalizing the preparations with Shada. Yuugi gasped. "Jounouchi-kun!"

The blonde smiled. "Oujisama!"

The two embraced and laughed; glad to see each other again. Shada smiled at Mahado. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"You as well." Mahado greeted. "How is the Pharaoh?"

Shada chuckled. "As nervous and high strung as expected."

Mahado nodded. "I thought as much. Oujisama, this is Shada. He is another of the Pharaoh's Priests, like myself."

Shada fell to one knee and crossed an arm over his chest. "I am truly honored to meet the future half of Egypt's monarchy."

Yuugi smiled and simply bowed at the waist. "It is good to meet you, Shada-san."

Shada stood again and smiled. "We're almost ready with all the preparations. I must go tend to the Pharaoh now. Jounouchi, if you are ready."

He nodded. "Sorry, Oujisama, I have to go help the Pharaoh. Ganbaru!"

Yuugi smiled and bowed as Jounouchi and Shada left. "I'm glad you stayed with me, Mahado. I need someone with me right now."

Mahado chuckled. "Of course, Oujisama. Until the marriage is complete, I am your personal servant and protector. I can never leave your side."

"And once the marriage is over?" Yuugi asked.

He smiled. "Then that becomes the Pharaoh's job. Though I still remain your servant. Anyone connected on this level with my King is just as important. I will protect and serve both of you. However, I am allowed to leave your side. But the Pharaoh will always be beside you so you won't be alone."

Yuugi nodded. "Good then. I don't want to lose such an important friend."

--

Atemu sighed as he placed the golden crown on his head. All of the jewelry and robes he wore made him even more nervous. As each article was placed on him, he felt the realization of this even sinking in. He truly was about to get married.

Jounouchi walked into the tent and smiled. "You look fantastic, my Pharaoh."

He wore a wrap around his waist with golden vine trimming on the bottom hem. It went past his knees brushing gently against his shins. A red sash held it in place at his waist. His feet adorned traditional sandals with golden strings spun into the twine.

He wore a traditional short, white tunic with no sleeves and a small Eye of Horus on the hem under his neck. A long purple cape hung from his shoulders, dragging a little behind him like a train. He wore other sorts of traditional accessories for marriage such as a few rings and armbands. He was dressed perfectly for the occasion.

Jounouchi chuckled. "You look like an ancient painting."

"Don't call me ancient." Atemu said. "Is everything ready?"

He nodded. "A few things need to be set up and the Prince must get into his own clothes which might take a few minutes, but aside from that we're all set."

The Pharaoh sighed. "Good. At least things are going smoothly." He paused. "How is he?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Fine. Nervous and a little scared, but I think he'll be all right."

Atemu felt relieved. He was afraid the Prince might be reluctant about this. He couldn't bare the thought of forcing him to do anything against his will. Atemu sat down and sighed.

Jounouchi patted his back. "Don't be so worried. You'll do fine."

"I hope so." Atemu said.

--

Yuugi stood completely still as Mahado helped him into his kimono. The layers made it nearly impossible for one person to dress themselves so another person, sometimes even three people, had to help him.

Mahado had practiced often with dressing people in kimono while staying with Yuugi at the palace. He knew how to do it perfectly even with no help from the one who is being dressed. As he was tying the obi behind Yuugi, the Prince asked a question.

"Why is this island called Arcadia?" He said.

Mahado smiled. "Like the name suggests, it's ancient. This is a sacred place where royalty wed. Not just for two kingdoms joining, but for any royalty who are to be married. Legends claim that when the two who will be joined stand together on the altar amongst the last few rays of the setting sun, they will fall into a love so deep it will last forever and never fade."

Yuugi smiled. "That's a very beautiful thought. Do you think it's true, Mahado?"

"You'll find out for yourself, Oujisama." He answered simply. The finishing touches were placed in Yuugi's hair and he was given an oversized, fully bloomed red flower.

Yuugi's right hand was placed on top of the other, both palms facing up. He cradled the precious flowers in his palm and took a deep breath. _'I guess I'm ready.'_

The sun began to set. It still wasn't time for the couple to meet yet. Tradition commanded that, for the first time, they only set eyes on each other in the final rays of the setting sun and no other time.

Mahado stood at the altar, as he would perform the ceremony. He looked at the sun behind him and smiled. "Oujisama, My Pharaoh, let us being."

The Pharaoh's tent opened. Shada and Jounouchi walked out of it and stood watch as the Pharaoh stepped out and onto the altar. He smiled at Mahado. He hadn't seen his Priest in so long.

Yuugi's tent opened. Atemu had to close his eyes. Until Yuugi stood across from him on the sacred stone altar, he was forbidden to see the Prince from the Land of the Rising Sun.

Yuugi also had his eyes closed. Another of Atemu's Priests, the only female in his court, guided him to the altar. Her name was Isis. She gently held his upper arm and walked with him to the alabaster circle across from Atemu.

Isis was not allowed to set foot on the stone. She pushed Yuugi ahead of her and stood by Shada, watching the graceful ceremony take place.

Mahado looked at both of them and smiled. "By order of the Gods and of the Kings or your countries, may you, at last, meet your betrothed."

They opened their eyes and gasped lightly. Yuugi's cheeks turned red. _'This is the Pharaoh? He's so handsome and exotic. I've never seen anyone like him before.'_

Atemu was equally surprised. The pink kimono with white flower petals dusting across the fabric complimented him perfectly. It was as if the Gods themselves had made it just for the angel before him to wear. _'I have never seen a person more beautiful then he is. He is an angel sent from the Gods. He must be some kind of gift.'_

Atemu's sun kissed skin, crimson eyes and golden crown gave him a glow around his body. It looked as if he was surrounded by a pure aura while the sun gently caressed him. His exoticness increased. As Yuugi observed the Pharaoh, he felt emotions growing inside of him. Apparently, the legends were true.

With the last of the sun's rays shining on Yuugi's pure white skin and jewel-like eyes, Atemu felt his heart beat faster then it ever had before. The golden decorations in Yuugi's black section of hair sparkled brilliantly. It was as if his hair was made from the night sky with stars gently twinkling amongst its dark depths. He had fallen in love.

Mahado smiled at their reaction. He continued with the ceremony. "Pharaoh of Egypt, Prince of Japan, you are here today to be joined in the most holiest of unions. As the Gods and witnesses look upon you, may they be observers to your eternal love and never be doubtful of this event."

Both members of royalty had fallen into a trance simply from looking at each other. They heard Mahado's voice and knew what was next, but they were completely mesmerized by the other.

"Prince of Japan, I ask that you speak the words of offering." Mahado said.

Yuugi took a deep breath. "Honorable Pharaoh, we stand here today to be bound together eternally. As a symbol to this day and an offering, I give you this flower. May it always be a symbol of our undying love for each other.

This flower is also an offering. Today, I offer myself to you in the symbol of the flower. If you accept it then I will belong to you."

Yuugi held the flower out to him and waited. Atemu smiled and took the flower. "I accept your offering of love and of yourself. As you offer yourself to me, I offer myself to you as well."

He dipped his fingers under his red sash and pulled out a golden manacle. "This is a symbol of our bond. Its clasp is strong and can never be broken. Just as our love will never wilt, our bond is forever.

It is also an offering of myself. If you accept it, my eternal devotion, loyalty and protection will be yours. I will forever be by your side. Today, I offer myself in the form of a bond. If you accept it, I belong to you."

Yuugi smiled and held out his left wrist. Atemu reached out to put the manacle around his arm, but an arrow shot it out of his hand. The stone tip of the arrow grazed Yuugi's hand drawing blood. "No!" Atemu cried. He held the Prince's hand gently. The wound wasn't deep.

He looked into the direction of the arrow. "Who dares to interrupt the ceremony and attack the Prince?!"

Silence met his demand. Atemu glared. "Mahado, can you sense them?"

"No, I can't feel anything. Their spiritual energy is too weak to pinpoint." He reported. "There's no way it's Bakura."

_'So that means they're normal humans.'_ His eyes grazed over the landscape around them.

Before anyone could react to it, another arrow was shot, imbedding itself in Yuugi's leg. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, the blood from his thigh deepening the pink of his kimono.

Shada instantly ran over to where the arrow was shot from and caught the man. He used a spell from his Key to freeze the man and keep him still until the spell was undone. One sniper had been caught but there was another still out there.

Isis, Shada and Jounouchi searched for the other archer while Mahado and Atemu cared for Yuugi. Mahado broke off the a few inches away from the skin. He pulled away the layers of kimono to see the wound. The stone arrowhead was deep in his leg.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh, Oujisama, but I'll have to cut your leg in order to pull out the arrow." Mahado said.

Both of them agreed. Atemu held Yuugi in a reassuring embrace, one arm around his hips the other around his shoulders. Yuugi buried his face into Atemu's shoulder, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Mahado pulled out a small dagger he had concealed and cut open the wound, ignoring Yuugi's cries. Digging his fingers into the now wider injury, he was able to quickly remove the head. He quickly checked to see if it was poisoned but Mahado couldn't find any foreign residue.

He tossed it aside and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "We need bandages of some kind."

"Cut them from my cape. The Prince is far more important that some traditional robe." Atemu ordered.

Mahado nodded and pulled it off Atemu's shoulders. Using the same dagger, he cut long strips off and tied them tightly around Yuugi's thigh. The Prince would occasionally whimper but was fine otherwise. His hand was also bandaged with a strip of Atemu's robe.

Shada, Isis and Jounouchi returned with the other archer in toe. Shada threw him to the ground in front of the altar. "It seems these men wanted to stop the union because they are convinced your father would not have agreed to it."

Atemu glared at the offender. "You know nothing of my father. He is far beyond anything you could comprehend!"

He slowly helped Yuugi stand; never removing his arms even after the Prince could stand on his own. "Shada, keep a close eye on these two. Once we return to Egypt, they will be properly punished for attempting to assassinate the Prince."

Shada bowed. "As you wish, my Pharaoh."

Yuugi looked beyond Mahado and gasped. "Honorable Pharaoh, the sun has set beyond the horizon!"

The last few rays disappeared. The time limit to finish the ceremony had passed. Tradition states that it can no longer be completed. Atemu smiled, knowing these were Yuugi's thoughts. "Mahado let us continue with the ceremony."

The Priest nodded. "As you wish, my Pharaoh."

Yuugi was confused. "But the sun-"

"Will you accept my bond?" Atemu asked, picking up from where he left off.

Yuugi knew what Atemu was thinking. After all, if their love was indeed eternal, nothing could stop them from finishing this ceremony. Tradition would have to make an exception for this union.

Yuugi once again held out his left wrist so Atemu could place the manacle on his wrist. The solid gold ribbon was clasped around his wrist. They stood apart from each other but held each other's hands.

Mahado smiled. "Today is the day of joining. A union that will be forever present between these two people. Before the Gods and witnesses here, I present to you the union of Prince Yuugi and Pharaoh Atemu."

With that, the two had learned each other's names at last. They leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. The union was complete.

The four witnesses gently applauded as Atemu picked up his flower and walked with Yuugi off the altar as a newly married couple. The others congratulated them and smiled. The love between them was far too obvious.

A larger tent was set up for the couple to sleep in while they stayed there for that night. A small table lay beside the bed where they could lay the offerings while consummating their marriage. The offerings were placed there, but they did not consummate anything.

"You're hurt. Until it is completely healed, we can wait to do anything too strenuous." Atemu said kindly.

Yuugi agreed. They sat on the bed and Atemu held his injured hand. "You're not in too much pain are you?"

He shook his head. "My leg is a little sore, but it's not anything too terrible."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them." Atemu apologized.

Yuugi smiled. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault." He paused. "Maybe this arranged marriage won't be so bad after all."

Atemu chuckled. He held Yuugi's soft cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Their eyes slid shut and let the love they felt for each other guide them deeper.

Atemu's tongue gently slipped into Yuugi's mouth, slowly mapping the Prince's mouth. Yuugi put his hands on Atemu's chest. He sighed, as he tasted Atemu's exotic spice and his well-built torso beneath his fingers. Yuugi slowly brought his hands up behind Atemu's neck and started pulling the Pharaoh on top of him as he lay down.

Atemu smiled and gently kissed Yuugi's neck, intertwining his fingers with Yuugi's. Atemu stopped his gentle caressed and looked Yuugi in the eye. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

Yuugi blushed and thanked him. "Honorable Pharaoh, I…I have a confession. I've never been in love before. I'm not exactly sure what it feels like. But this…" He smiled. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings." Atemu said calmly.

Yuugi gasped lightly. "W-what?"

"You see, I don't _think_ I'm in love. I know I am." Atemu smiled and kissed Yuugi's forehead before lying beside him.

Yuugi smiled and shifted closer to him. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's body, holding him close. "Thank you, Honorable Pharaoh." He paused. "I love you, Atemu."

Atemu closed his eyes. He loved how Yuugi said his name. He realized this was the first time he had ever spoken it. "I love you as well, my beautiful Prince. My Yuugi."

As they lay confessing their love, the stars shined especially bright that night. They shined for lovers tonight. And only for those in love.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's the second oneshot. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Seijika

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Three: Seijika

_Seijika translates as "politician". Being a politician's secretary sure isn't easy. But as elections are winding down, it's about to get easier. _

Yami looked out amongst the crowd. "Over the past few years, Domino City has seen an improvement in school funding, road conditions, a reduction in the crime rate, and even less trash on the streets."

The audience members applauded and a few cheered, waving signs supporting him. When they were silent again, Yami continued.

"This is how Domino City must be; full of beauty, clean streets and friendly service people. As the current mayor of this great city, I also provide a service to its citizens." Yami said. "You chose me to lead you into a new era. That was my service I promised to give you four years ago. And during these four years, I have done my very best to complete that service."

Again, the audience cheered. Some people did not agree with him and booed but they could barely be heard over the applause.

"If I am re-elected, I will continue bringing Domino City out of the slump it was once in and restoring it to the true greatness it is." He said, pounding his fist on the podium. "Now, my opponent, Keith-san, believes that you never were in a slump. The citizens of Domino City were always fine they way they were."

The crowed jeered looking as if they might rush the stage any minute. Thankfully, they sat back in their seats, a glare fixated on their faces.

Yami scanned the crowed for a moment. "Now, is he the kind of person you want in control of your living conditions? He doesn't even know what the unemployment rate once was!"

The audience was really angry now. Keith wasn't doing very well in their books.

"Domino City has improved so much over the years. And I can't take all the credit for it. It wasn't just me that has restored it. It's been all of you, the companies that have helped, and the people who've thrown their garbage into the public garbage cans. Even the smallest of gestures is what has truly made this city great." Yami was ready to conclude. "As mayor, if I am re-elected, this city's true potential will shine through!"

The audience cheered and applauded as Yami waved and walked off stage. He sighed and walked over to his stretch limo. His secretary ran up to him and handed him a water bottle. "That was an excellent speech, Yami-san. You delivered it very well."

Yami took a swig of water and swallowed it. He smiled. "Thank you, Yuugi-kun. I wish I could write like you do."

Yuugi opened the door for Yami. He got in first, then Yuugi followed him inside, closing the door. Yami sighed. "What else do we have to do today?"

Yuugi reviewed the schedule quickly. "Nothing. You have dinner tonight with Jounouchi-san but that's it."

Yami groaned. "Jounouchi is a strange one. Remind me why he's in my council."

Yuugi chuckled. "Because he's your best friend. He's a very intelligent person and he's practically your advisor."

"Right." Yami sighed.

"Keep in mind it's at your favorite restaurant." Yuugi said. "And I've called ahead to make sure they make your favorite meal."

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yuugi-kun. At least I have one thing to look forward to."

XxX

Voting day had come. Everyone in the office was nervous. They had done everything imaginable to tip the scales in their favor, while still being legal. The only question was is it enough?

Yuugi was the only one who kept his cool. He followed Yami absolutely everywhere. He was currently standing outside the bathroom and waited for the politician to exit. The instant he stepped out the door, he started rambling.

"What if they choose Keith?" He began pacing a bit. "That bastard probably bribed the entire city!"

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. "Keith-san doesn't have that much money. Stop worrying so much, Yami-san."

"But what if I lose?" Yami insisted.

"Give me two reasons why they would pick Keith-san over you." Yuugi reasoned.

Yami stopped pacing. He sighed. "I can't think of anything."

"Exactly." He pushed Yami into the chair behind him. "Now stop your worrying. You've done everything you could. The people are smart. I'm sure they'll pick you."

Yami smiled. "I hope so. Thank you, Yuugi-kun."

The door slammed open. One of his campaign managers was standing in the entrance. "Sir! The polls are closed!"

Everyone turned to the news in anticipation. A newscaster smiled at them. "If you're just joining us, the polls have closed. In just a few minutes, the votes will be tallied and we will find out just who will be Domino City's mayor for the next four years."

Jounouchi crossed his fingers. "Please let it be Yami! Please let it be Yami!"

A few minutes later…

"And the votes are in." She said. "Our mayor, for another four years is Atemu Yami-san. Ninety percent in his favor."

Everyone in Yami's office cheered. They had won!

Jounouchi pounced on Yami. "Way to go, buddy! You did great!"

"Congratulations, Yami-san." Yuugi smiled. He walked over to his desk and started making phone calls.

Yami's personal cell phone rang. He picked it up and recognized the number immediately. "I won, kaasan!"

"I saw that, Yami-chan. I'm so proud of you!" His mother praised.

Jounouchi took the phone from Yami's hand. "Atemu-san, isn't your son incredible? And he was worried he wouldn't win!"

XxX

Yami had several press conferences where he declared what his future tasks would be to fulfill his promise of restoring the city. After he had finished, he returned to the office and decided it was time to celebrate.

He opened a bottle of champagne and poured it into everyone's glasses. He raised his in the air. "Thank you, everyone. If it weren't for all of you, I might not still be in the office. Through your efforts, we are the victors. And I would especially like to thank you, Yuugi-kun. You're one of the hardest workers I know. I'm very grateful to you."

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks for the job."

"Kanpai!" Everyone clinked their glasses and drank.

The phone on Yuugi's desk rang so he went to answer it. Yami looked around expecting Jounouchi to pounce on him again. "Where's Jounouchi-kun? He should be here, damn it."

"Yami-san!" Yuugi shouted. "There's been an accident!"

--

Yami raced over to the hospital. He still couldn't believe that Jounouchi had been nearly killed by a hit-and-run. The doctor that cared for him walked over to the mayor.

"How is he?" Yami demanded.

The straightened his glasses. "Jounouchi-san is alive. He is badly injured, but he has stabilized. I'm afraid his legs are broken and he is also in a coma. It's a miracle that he's alive."

Yami swore. Why did this happen? He thanked the doctor and requested to see his friend. He was led into ICU and allowed to have a few minutes alone with the patient.

Yami cringed at seeing Jounouchi in so many bandages and with so many tubes and machines hooked up to him. Yami sat down beside the bed and sighed. A witness had said that once the driver hit Jounouchi with his car, he backed up and drove over him on purpose before escaping. There were no license plates to identify the car and all the windows were tinted.

"I'm sorry this happened, Jounouchi-kun." Yami sighed. "Yuugi-kun, could you-"

When Yami looked over his shoulder expecting to see Yuugi, there was nothing but an off white wall behind him. Yuugi had to stay behind in the office to take care of all the calls from the press that were demanding a statement.

Yami turned back to Jounouchi and rested his forehead against the bed. He sobbed quietly. He had never felt so alone in his life.

XxX

Yami had gone home the previous night, never contacting his office. He walked inside with as much confidence as he could muster. Everyone gave their most sincere apologies, hoping their mayor would cheer up soon.

Yami sat behind his desk and sighed. He pressed the intercom button. "Yuugi-kun, please come in here."

"Yes, sir." Yuugi replied.

A moment later, the door opened and Yuugi walked inside. He closed the door before sitting in the seat in front of Yami's desk. The mayor had rested his elbows on his desk, intermingling his fingers together. His forehead rested against his hands.

Yuugi became concerned. "Are you all right, Yami-san?"

He nodded. "Jounouchi-kun is going to live. It's just a matter of when he wakes up from his coma."

"That's good. I hope he wakes up soon." Yuugi said with a tiny smile, truly glad to hear about the cabinet member's health.

Yami nodded again. "As do I."

Yuugi paused. "Yami-san, everyone from the press is asking for a statement. I know you're still grieving, but if you don't respond as soon as you can, the matter will get worse and cause unnecessary stress for you."

Yami was silent. His position didn't change one bit as he spoke to his secretary. Finally, Yami opened his mouth to respond. "Tell the press that Jounouchi-kun will live. For the sake of his family, we can't say anything other then that."

Yuugi wrote down what Yami was saying word for word. "Some have asked for your reaction to the driver. Do you have any idea of who it was?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Some are suggesting it was Keith-san." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I don't think so. If he is bitter towards me, I would be in the hospital right now."

Yuugi wrote that down as well. Yami sighed. "Yuugi-kun, I'm going to have to ask that you work overnight tonight."

Yuugi nodded. "Of course, Yami-san. I planned on staying even if you hadn't asked."

"Thank you. That's all." He said, dismissing him.

Yuugi nodded and walked back to his desk, making phone calls.

--

It was late. Yami checked his watch to see just what time it was, discovering it was ten-fifteen at night. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, writing a letter of apology to Jounouchi's family.

Yami had more press at the conference today then he did the day he became mayor. He spent an hour answering questions and arguing with a few reporters.

He spent another hour talking with the doctors at the hospital then half an hour visiting Jounouchi. After that, he phoned a few representatives to talk to the press for him incase they had more questions. Yami needed to relax for at least fifteen minutes.

He had lost track of time when Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka, stopped by. She dropped off a bentou for Yami incase he forgot to eat. They visited for a while before she went to see her brother.

Yami had to meet with the cabinet members to discuss the "Katsuya Catastrophe", as the newspapers were harshly calling it. As well, they discussed other matters until at least nine-thirty.

Since then, Yami had gone through four drafts of a proper letter of apology. Finally, he finished a letter he thought satisfactory and walked out of his office to put it in the mailbox to be sent out.

On his way back, he overheard Yuugi's conversation over the cubical wall.

"Jiichan, please. Stop worrying." He was silent for a moment. "Because Yami-san needs me to help him."

Yami frowned and stayed to hear the rest. What was going on?

"Because everyone else was allowed to go home and I-" He was cut off. Then, "Jiichan, don't say that! Yami-san is a wonderful person. He treats me as an equal. He's not-"

Yami understood now. Yuugi's grandfather must have been worried since Yuugi didn't come home yet. He would have to apologize to Sugoroku tomorrow.

"I have work to do and Yami-san needs my help." Yuugi insisted. "He couldn't do it himself, there's too much work for one person to do. He does a lot more work then I do."

Yami smiled. He didn't know how highly Yuugi thought of him.

Yuugi sighed. "Jiichan, I stayed so late last night because there was a lot more work to do then. I don't have as much today but Yami-san needed me to help him all the same."

He blinked. Did Yuugi stay late last night? _'Come to think of it, I didn't come back or contact the office after I saw Jounouchi-kun. Maybe he did stay late.'_

Yuugi sighed, thoroughly exhausted. "Jiichan, I have to go. I have to get back to work. I promise I'm fine. Don't wait up for me."

Yuugi hung up the phone and picked up his pen. Yami walked into the cubical, concerned for his secretary. "Yuugi-kun?"

He looked up, surprised. "Oh, Yami-san. Is everything all right?"

"I'm not so sure." He stood beside him. "Yuugi-kun, did you go home last night?"

Yuugi sighed. "You heard. Well, I was hoping you wouldn't find out, but no. I stayed here all night."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yuugi-kun, that's pretty excessive. You shouldn't-"

"I'm fine, Yami-san." Yuugi smiled convincingly. "You don't need to worry about me. I've pulled all-nighters before; it's not my first time. I feel fine, honestly."

Yami's concern grew even more. "Yuugi-kun, I want you to go home. You need to get to sleep. I don't want you to go to the hospital either."

"I won't, Yami-san." Yuugi said. "I'm here to help you and I'll stay here as late as you need me to."

Yami sighed. "Yuugi-kun, there's such a thing as being too loyal. I appreciate you wanting to help me with all this work, but you-"

Yuugi cut him off. "I'm not staying here just for the work. I'm staying here to make sure you're all right. I worry about you sometimes, Yami-san. With your best friend in the hospital, it can take a toll on anyone's emotions. I'm staying to make sure you'll be all right."

He was silent. Yami smiled and put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "We've known each other for almost six years now. You need to understand that I can handle stress."

"Like you did on voting day?" Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I could have handled it better. Thank you for staying with me, Yuugi-kun. If someone did, I'm glad it was you."

Yuugi nodded. "Of course."

As Yami walked out of the cubical, he remembered how alone he felt the night he went to see Jounouchi. He froze. A wave of realization hit him. Only half of what he felt that night was loneliness.

--

Yuugi's watch beeped eleven o'clock. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was used to pulling all-nighters in college, that part was true. However, his body didn't like it when he did it.

Yuugi had hardly eaten anything that day nor had he slept a wink in over twenty-four hours. He was exhausted and starving. But he was dedicated to helping Yami. He wrote more speeches incase the press decided to question him again.

Half way through starting a new paragraph, Yuugi fell asleep on his keyboard.

Yami locked the door to his office and walked into Yuugi's cubical. He saw Yuugi sleeping there and smiled. The poor boy must have been too exhausted to go on.

Yami saved everything Yuugi was working on and shut off the computer. He picked him up and carried Yuugi outside to where his driver was waiting.

Honda saw Yami carrying his secretary and was confused. "Is Motou-san all right, sir?"

He smiled. "Yes, he's fine. We're going to drop him off at home, Honda-kun."

"Yes, sir!" He opened and closed the door for Yami before getting into the driver seat and starting the car.

Yuugi woke up when the engine turned over. He sighed and shifted in Yami's lap. He looked up at Yami and blinked. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep on your computer, silly." Yami smiled. "I told you not to overdo it."

Yuugi sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry. I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"You'll be all right, won't you?" He asked.

The secretary smiled. "Yeah. I'll get a lot of sleep tonight, I promise."

"Good." Yami paused. He sighed before saying, "Yuugi-kun, I have a very personal question to ask you."

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I don't know how to ask you this." He paused again. "We've known each other for almost six years now. I don't know when it happened…but I realized that…I feel more then just friendship to you."

Yuugi blinked. He knew Yami had more to say so he stayed silent.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same." He insisted. "I'll be all right. And I know it's not always the best idea to start a relationship with someone at work, especially a politician. And I'm sure right now is not a very good time for this. But-"

Yuugi pressed his lips against Yami's. He pulled back before Yami could react. "It might not be the best idea to start going out with a guy right now. The press would be after you worse then a bee is attracted to a flower."

Yami smiled and held Yuugi's cheek. "Thank you."

When Yuugi was dropped off, he left Yami with a complete feeling of release. A silent understanding passed between them. At least he knew he had a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda short, but yeah. I don't know if I used proper terminology with the political stuff. Not that I really care either. I hate politics. XD

But I hoped you liked it all the same! Please review!

And now, I'm going to take this time to reply to the anonymous reviewer, Andrea! Hi hun! I'm glad you're reading this story too! Yeah I love it with the Pharaoh and over protected and stuff too. Hooray for fluff!! Hope to talk to you soon! Ja ne!


	4. Okane sae areba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry this update was slower!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Four: Okane-sae areba

_Okane-sae areba translates as "if only I had money". Two lovers are struggling to have proper living conditions. Soon, they'll struggle through the hardest trial of their love._

"I don't know what to do." Yuugi sighed into the receiver. "Maybe I should just sell my body. I hear people can make good money that way."

Jounouchi chuckled lightly. "I don't think you need to go that far. I know times are hard, but you can't let it get you down. Keep your head up and don't look back."

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun. I'll keep that in mind."

The other had to go to work so Yuugi said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked into the kitchen and stared at it for a while.

When Yuugi and his boyfriend, Yami, went out one night, their gas line sprang a leak. There was a spark in the electrical wiring just beside it, which set it off.

The kitchen was quickly engulfed in flames. Firefighters put it out without too much trouble, but it wasn't in time to save it. Neither had known about the bad wiring so they couldn't have fixed the problem. It was inevitable.

On top of that, someone had slammed into their parked car and drove off without any witnesses. They had to pay for all the damages to their car and the kitchen. With bills on top of that, it took up most of both their pay leaving little to clothes or food.

Yami worked overnight shifts every chance he got at the Dokeshi Game Shop and Yuugi asked to take anyone's shift at the hospital. Yami worked as a clerk at a fairly successful game shop but his pay wasn't always the best. He was always on the look out for a second job. At Domino City General, Yuugi was a receptionist.

Both were undoubtedly the best and hardest workers at their careers, but hard work doesn't increase pay. Long hours are what counted.

Over the last two weeks, both Yuugi and Yami were too exhausted and too busy to see each other. Yuugi would get home first but wouldn't see Yami until two in the morning, sometimes. They couldn't keep their eyes open long enough to even say hello.

Yami missed his partner dearly. He was so in love with Yuugi. He planned on asking the other to marry him soon. But without money to supply a ring or a proper wedding, the proposal would have to wait.

Yuugi was stressed from not seeing his lover. Sometimes his job would give him headaches when there was a terrible accident or a difficult patient to deal with. He couldn't imagine how the doctors survived.

Yuugi remembered a time when, at the end of the day when Yami would come home, he would relax completely in his lover's arms and be content. He wouldn't care about the stress of his job. He would be happy.

But they hadn't seen each other in over fourteen days. Yuugi was getting desperate and Yami was getting annoyed very quickly. It was the worst fortnight of their lives.

Yuugi sat down in the living room and sighed. No one would give him another day shift and all the night shift workers wouldn't let him fill in so he had to come home. It wasn't even noon yet. He felt ashamed. How was he going to help pay for the repairs at this rate?

--

"Thank you very much." Yami bowed to the customer as they left. The store usually had a lunch rush of students who would sneak away from school and splurge on games or food.

Yami hated dealing with these customers the most. They were all stuck up or annoying in their own way. He growled once they left the store. "I can't believe I spent almost an entire hour telling those brats about that dumb board game and they didn't even buy it!"

His boss chuckled. "Relax, Yami-kun. They're just kids."

Yami continued to grumble as he swept the floor. No one was in the store aside from the employees. He gripped the broom so tightly; it looked like it might snap.

Otogi smiled. "Yami-kun, do me a favor."

"Kill those kids?" Yami asked. "I'm way ahead of you."

He shook his head. "Go home and get laid."

Yami stared at him. "Otogi! Don't say that so casually!"

"Why not?" Otogi shrugged. "You've worked over night every day this week. I know you haven't gotten any since the fire and the car accident. You need sex!"

He blushed. "Don't say that!"

"Oh, come on. You know it's true." He sighed. "Besides, who knows how sexually deprived Yuugi-kun is right now."

Yami froze. He missed Yuugi so much. Even the thought of his lover all alone made him sad. He hated his life when he couldn't be with Yuugi.

Otogi smiled, as it seemed he struck a nerve. He walked over to Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist. "After all, how could he not miss your soft skin and strong stomach?"

He sneaked his hand under Yami's shirt and gently caressed his skin. Yami pushed him away and glared. "Don't start tonight, Otogi. I'm no where near the mood for it."

"And why not?" Otogi advanced on him trapping him against a wall. "I know you haven't gotten it from anyone in a long time. It's not fair to you. Your body needs a lot of attention and you haven't gotten it."

Yami kicked Otogi's shin to escape his trap. "I would never cheat on Yuugi. I love him and only him. My body is for him alone."

Luckily, a group of customers walked into the store. Yami greeted them and asked if he could help them with anything.

XxX

"Thanks so much for this, Jounuchi-kun." Yuugi raised his glass in his best friends honor. "You're too kind."

He chuckled. "Hardly. I know you're struggling with money right now so I knew you couldn't be eating much. I wish I could give you more help-"

"Oh, no. Please, this is more then enough." Yuugi smiled. "I'll thank you on Yami's behalf, too. I'll bet he can't wait to eat this for supper tomorrow." He motioned to the boxed meal that was made especially for Yami.

Jounuchi nodded. "It's not a problem. And I don't want you to even try to pay me back. You have enough money problems and I don't want to be added to the list."

Yuugi sighed. "All right. I feel guilty, though."

"Don't, already! Take a nice gesture when you get it." Jounouchi stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a second. I have to use the bathroom."

Yuugi nodded. "Go right ahead."

He took a sip of his wine as Jounouchi left. Yuugi let out a satisfied sigh. He hadn't eaten so well in two weeks.

A strange man suddenly sat in Jounuchi's seat. He had dark hair pulled into a ponytail, leaving long bangs to frame his face. He had a dark smile to contrast his bright green eyes. Yuugi admitted he was handsome, but he was more confused by why he was sitting there. "Can I help you?"

His smiled toned down to a smirk. "No, not really. But maybe I can help _you_."

Yuugi blinked. "What?"

"I'm Yami's boss, Ryuuji Otogi." He said. "I think I have a way of solving your money problems."

Yuugi couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. He was desperate to find an answer to their crisis and nothing seemed to be helping. "What is it?"

A few moments later, Jounouchi returned from the bathroom. He saw Yuugi retrieving his jacket and jogged over to him. "Hey, Yuugi-kun what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun. I was called into the hospital. They need me."

"Oh. Then don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'll drop off the food at your place and leave a message for Yami so he doesn't worry about you."

Yuugi forced a smile. "Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

He quickly turned away and ran out of the restaurant. Otogi's red convertible pulled up in front of him once he stepped out of the door. Yuugi hesitated to open the passenger side door. He looked into the window and saw Otogi smiling at him. He sighed and got into the car.

They were silent on the drive to Otogi's apartment. Yuugi was too ashamed to say anything. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But with the 'wages' that Otogi offered, Yuugi felt he couldn't say no.

He pulled into the garage and led Yuugi into his bedroom. He threw the younger onto the bed and pounced on him. Otogi smirked. "You're not quite Yami, but I think you'll do."

The instant their lips crushed together, Yuugi's tears spilled over.

XxX

Yami couldn't believe it. With Yuugi suddenly working at nights, they were quickly assembling the funds to pay for their bills and the repairs on the car.

It had only taken a little over two weeks to pay for everything. Their kitchen would be completely fixed in a few days, the car was almost ready and they were up to speed in their bills. Things seemed to be going back to normal.

There was only one thing that concerned Yami. Yuugi was acting differently anytime they saw each other. He would be wide-awake even when it was three in the morning. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to walk right and simply say that he was too tired. Something was wrong with him.

Yami decided talk to Yuugi tomorrow. This would be his last overnight so finally; they could spend some time together. Otogi locked the doors. "Yami-kun, let's get out early tonight. I have a date at ten o'clock."

"Oh?" Yami smiled. "Have fun. And thanks."

Otogi smirked. "Oh, I will."

He dropped Yami off at home and drove away. Yami smiled. _'Maybe Otogi isn't all that bad. He didn't fire me for kicking him, after all.'_

As he entered the almost finished kitchen, Yami sighed a breath of relief. He was so happy everything had been settled. He decided that because Yuugi was working so hard, he should do something nice for him.

--

Yuugi cried out in pain, which Otogi confused as pleasure. He pounded harder into Yuugi, soon finding release. Otogi panted as he retracted from Yuugi's body.

Yuugi quickly wiped away his tears. "Th-that's it, Otogi. We don't have…" He was having difficulty breathing and his throat was sore from screaming. He coughed a few times before continuing. "We don't have money problems any more. I'm done with you."

Otogi chuckled darkly. "But I'm not done with you, Yuugi-chan."

"No, that's it." Yuugi was exhausted. He struggled to escape from under Otogi. "I won't let you use me anymore."

Otogi pinned him down and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If I can't have you, then I'll just go after Yami."

Yuugi stopped struggling. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tears formed in his eyes again.

"I wanted him originally, but he said that his body was exclusively for Yuugi." He looked Yuugi in the eye. "But you didn't decline my offer. Now, if I can't have you, who says Yami will want you? Trust me, Yuugi-chan. Our little agreement benefits us both."

Yuugi looked away from him and sobbed. "No. Leave us alone!"

Otogi laughed as he stood up from the bed. "Not after I've had a taste of you. Now who says I won't go after Yami if you left me?"

Yuugi sobbed. "Please! I can't do this anymore! Just leave us alone!" He sat up and looked at Otogi. "Please-"

The first punch was thrown at the side of his head. He grabbed the bat he kept by his bed incase of thieves and slammed it a few times on Yuugi's back. "Maybe next time, we need to use a little discipline in bed. Now get dressed!"

--

Yami smiled. It had taken a while, but he made the perfect present for his boyfriend. He collected a bunch of photos of the two together or just their friends and put it all in one small photo album.

On the inside cover, he wrote, "Take us with you wherever you go."

Well, maybe it wasn't the most perfect present. But in the amount of time he had, it wasn't too bad.

He heard a car pulling into the driveway and figured Yuugi had gotten a ride from someone at work. He put the present on the bed, knowing Yuugi would be tired since it was three thirty in the morning.

The front door opened. Yami called out, "Welcome back, Yuugi."

Yuugi walked very slowly into the new kitchen. He leaned against the entrance to it and panted heavily.

Yami gasped. Yuugi's face was bruised and covered with sweat. "Yuugi, what happened?"

Tears fell from his eyes. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Yami. I'm so sorry…" Yuugi couldn't support his own weight any more. He started to fall forward, but Yami caught him in his arms. Several money bills spilled out of Yuugi's pocket and fluttered onto the floor.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" He gently shook the other, trying to wake him up. What was wrong with him?

--

Jounouchi raced into the hospital. He ran over to the receptionist desk. "Where is Motou Yuugi-kun?"

"Jounouchi-kun." Yami called to him from the waiting room.

The blonde sat beside him. "Is Yuugi-kun all right? What happened?"

He sighed. "Someone beat him up. Really badly. I don't know all the details yet. He's still with the doctors and no one's told me anything."

Jounouchi cursed silently. He was worried about his friend. But he couldn't begin to imagine what Yami was going through. He put an arm around his shoulders. "Yuugi-kun will be ok. Don't worry."

He nodded silently. He never doubted once that Yuugi would be all right. He was stronger then he looked, after all. Yami couldn't understand why this had to happen. _'We've had enough troubles. Just when it was looking up…'_

Yami sighed. He could only hope things would get better.

XxX

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses. "I'm sorry to have had to tell you this. I assure you that physically, he's fine. Motou-san has some bruising and a few broken ribs, but they'll heal very nicely. There won't be any permanent damages to his body. However, I do suggest he see a psychologist for his emotional and mental injuries."

"Did you identify who did this to him?" Yami asked desperately.

He nodded. "Through the semen left on Motou-san's body, we did a DNA test. Do you know someone name Ryuuji Otogi?"

Yami gasped. He couldn't believe it. He nodded. "Yes, he's my boss at the Dokeshi Game Shop. D-did he really do all this?"

"The rape was confirmed by the DNA and Motou-san told me personally that it was also Ryuuji-san who beat him." The doctor said. "The police have been sent to arrest him."

Yami slouched in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He never thought Otogi's passes meant anything. Jounouchi would joke around like that with Yuugi sometimes but he knew it never meant anything. He sighed. "Thank you very much, doctor. When can I see him?"

Yami was led into Yuugi's room and told he had half an hour. Visiting hours weren't over yet but Yuugi needed as much dormancy as was possible to recuperate.

Yami stepped into the room and closed the door. He saw Yuugi lying in a bed on his right side, back facing him. He figured it was so no pressure was placed on the broken ribs in his left side.

He sighed and walked over to the other side so Yuugi could see him. He had a breathing tube up his nose and a bandage on his face for the bruise.

Yami sat down in the chair and gently put his hand on top of Yuugi's. The other woke up at the touch and smiled at Yami.

Yami smiled back. "Are you in pain?"

"No." He whispered. "Yami, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

His brow wrinkled. "What do you mean, Yuugi? This wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." His eyes welled up with tears. "Otogi paid me to have sex with him. I-I was so desperate to help with our problems that I said yes. The money he paid me was so much, I was sure that we would be able to pay everything off quickly and get back to our lives.

And then tonight, I said that I was done with him. But he threatened to go after you if I didn't sleep with him. That's when he beat me. I'm so sorry, Yami. I-"

Sobs interrupted him, which also irritated his ribs. Yami held his hand and put the other on his uninjured cheek. "Yuugi, please, stop. You're hurting yourself. Just breathe slowly and calm down."

Yuugi took a few shaky breaths as deep as he could to clam down. Yami wiped away his tears and smiled. "Yuugi, I could never hate you. I could never be angry with you. I appreciate that you did what you could to help out. Don't start blaming yourself for this."

Yuugi looked him in the eyes. "You're not angry?" He was truly surprised at this.

"Of course not. Otogi tricked you." His thumb slowly stroked Yuugi's cheek. "He used you to get what he wanted. It wasn't your fault. I promise."

He gently kissed Yuugi's hand, which he still held. "Everything's all right. I promised to always love you. And I still do."

Tears fell from his eyes, but these were tears of joy. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I did it. I should have known better."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Yami kissed his forehead. "You have no reason to be. Everything's fine, Yuugi. We'll be all right. I promise you."

They smiled at each other and shared a short kiss. Yami told Yuugi to get some sleep and promised to see him tomorrow. Once he drifted off, Yami thanked the doctors and got into his car. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed Jounouchi's number.

"Moshi moshi?!" The blonde didn't even let the phone complete one ring when he answered. He was clearly worried about Yuugi.

Yami smiled. "Jounouchi-kun, tomorrow you and I are going ring shopping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now, to take a moment to thank my two Anonymous reviewers!

Andrea, Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it. Email me back, damn it! I MISS YOU!! (cries) Hope to talk to you soon!

Sakura, thanks you also for your review. I'm glad that you liked it! And I hope to see you in future chapters!


	5. Sabaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Five: Sabaku

_Sabaku translates as "pass judgment on." Who would have thought that love was this deadly?_

Yuugi sighed. The single window in his cell revealed a star filled sky. He struggled against his bonds again, but they wouldn't break. His wrists were raw and bleeding from fighting against them. His arms were tied behind him, around a pole that stood in the center of the room. He had no way of escaping.

How did it come to this? Only a few hours before, he was parting ways with his love, Atemu. But now, they had been separated because of a law in their country. As it would seem, the Prince cannot involve himself with a lowly subject.

XXxxXX

It started a few months ago. Yuugi was picking flowers for his grandfather's grave. He walked to the gravesite and placed the flowers on top, saying a short prayer.

"Who was he?" A voice asked from behind.

Yuugi turned around and stared. The man standing behind him had tri colored hair, crimson eyes, and sun kissed skin. Yuugi immediately thought the Gods themselves, to have such beauty, had blessed this man.

The man stepped forward a bit. "I don't mean to be rude."

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. "No, you aren't. I'm sorry I stared. I was just surprised. I rarely see anyone here. My name is Yuugi. What is yours?"

"Atemu." He kneeled beside Yuugi and offered a prayer of safe journey.

Yuugi blinked. "Thank you, Atemu-san. You're very kind." He looked back at the grave and adjusted one of the flowers. "He was my grandfather. He and I are slaves here. We were stolen from our home in Japan and forced to serve under a slave driver. My grandfather was already very old and couldn't take the strain. He died just a few weeks ago."

Atemu sighed. "I'm sorry. It's unfair he died in such a terrible way. Was it painful?"

"No, he died in his sleep." Yuugi smiled sadly. "The Gods were merciful."

Atemu put an arm around his shoulders. "Do you not have anyone to care for you?"

Yuugi shook his head. "He was the last of my family. I have a friend who is also a slave, but we can't save ourselves. It's a terrible fate, but one we cannot escape."

"Perhaps you can." Atemu smiled. "It might just be your fate to escape."

Yuugi smiled. "I used to believe that a few years ago. It's a nice dream."

He felt the silky material of Atemu's cloak on his shoulders and looked at his new acquaintance. "Why do you conceal yourself with a cape as such?"

Atemu smiled. "It's to be separated from my problems. I am a coward sometimes. But the stress of daily life is never easy to live with."

Yuugi nodded. "That's true. But what kind of stress do you suffer? Your clothes are far too luxurious for a slave or even a peasant. Do you live in the palace? Or perhaps you are a man of great success?"

"I work in the palace. I am the personal guardian of the Prince." Atemu answered.

Yuugi blinked. He had never exchanged words with a man of such high status. "You must be a priest then."

He moved away and bowed to Atemu. "Please forgive me for being so familiar with you, Priest."

He placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulders. "I am not your master, Yuugi. You have no reason to bow to me."

Yuugi slowly sat up but wouldn't look at Atemu. He was scared now. What would happen if he angered the Priest? Would it somehow offend the Gods?

Atemu pulled Yuugi's face closer to his. "Do not fear. I would never harm you. A jewel such as yourself should never be scratched."

Yuugi couldn't help but blush. His voice was deep and seemed to leave a spicy taste in Yuugi's mouth. His skin was soft and warm and he spoke with a grace Yuugi didn't know words could have.

Atemu stood up and pulled Yuugi with him. "Show me who your master is."

--

Jounouchi struggled to carry the water buckets tied to the staff he carried on his shoulders. The hot Egyptian sun and weight he had to lug around was threatening to overwhelm him. If it were not for the voice calling out to him, he would have collapsed.

The weight was suddenly removed and he fell to his knees, exhausted. A hand was placed on his back. "Jounouchi-kun, are you all right?"

Jounouchi panted and nodded. "I'll be…fine…"

When Atemu asked where their master was, Yuugi pointed over to the large house. He walked over to it and entered the building.

Yuugi smiled. "That's Atemu. He's a priest and the Prince's personal guardian. He has promised to save us from him. We'll be free, Jounouchi-kun."

The blonde, however, was too exhausted and thirsty to even answer. Yuugi quickly pulled one of the buckets towards Jounouchi and wet the other's lips with it. "Drink, Jounouchi-kun. Sip it slowly."

He gently drank from the bucket, desperate for water. Once he had had his fill, Jounouchi collapsed. His head fell against Yuugi's lap where the other let him rest. "It will be all right, Jounouchi-kun. Atemu promised it would be."

Their master suddenly ran out of his house, screaming as if the devil were at his heels. Atemu calmly emerged from the house and walked over to Yuugi. "Is your friend all right?"

"Yes, he just needs rest." Yuugi said. "What happened to him?"

Atemu smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about. He is gone. And it seems he's left all his clothes, gold and food behind. I believe he meant for you to have this house."

Yuugi smiled and thanked him. They carried Jounouchi inside and lay him on the bed. After taking the buckets inside, Atemu had to leave. "I wish to see you again, Yuugi."

"When?" He asked. Why would this priest be so interested in him in the first place?

Atemu smiled. "Whenever I can get away again. I cannot give you any warning as to when that will be. I hope I will see you soon."

He gave the other a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked away, saying a final goodbye.

--

"Did you have fun on your little excursion, dearest cousin?" Seto asked.

Atemu sighed. He had hoped to sneak back to his room without anyone seeing but it seems that wouldn't be possible. "How long have you known?"

He paused. "Oh, about two months."

"I suppose you'll tell my father about my outings." Atemu sighed. He was going to get an earful for sure from the Pharaoh.

Seto stood up straight. "Not unless my Prince orders me otherwise."

Atemu smiled. "Thank you, Seto. I just needed a break."

"You're lucky the Pharaoh is too busy with this meeting to even worry about his own son." Seto said, taking Atemu's cloak from him. "He would have killed anyone in Egypt to find you otherwise. I suggest you stick to night outings only."

Atemu nodded. "Yes, I should. Why hasn't father finished with those terrible representatives? He should know that Rome has no desire to join with us. They only want to take over our country, as they have with others."

"That is for the Pharaoh's discretion." Seto escorted Atemu back to his room. "Until he passes into the Next World, it will always be his discretion."

Atemu sighed and sat on his bed. "Yes, I know. And until then, I have no say in the way this country is run."

"When you are Pharaoh, Egypt will surely prosper." Seto said, folding the cape and putting it away. "Not even you can mess something up that badly."

Atemu glared at his cousin. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Seto. I am in no mood for your taunting."

"Maybe not, but I do know what you are in the mood for." He smirked. "His name is Yuugi, isn't it?"

Atemu stared. "Were you following me?"

Seto pulled out the Millennium Rod and smirked. "I didn't have to."

Atemu snorted. "Very well. But leave him out of this. I will not have Yuugi be put in danger because of our contact."

Seto nodded. "As my Prince commands." He watched Atemu walk away for a moment, before Seto walked down a different hallway. _'It's inevitable, Atemu. I wish you wouldn't blind yourself to something so obvious.' _

XxX

Yuugi sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about the strange priest he had met only yesterday. Why would a man of his status be so concerned about someone he hardly knew? A slave, no less! Did he have ulterior motives?

"So that's it? He gave us the house?" Jounouchi asked, still shocked.

Yuugi nodded. "Sort of. I think Atemu got the house for us. He wanted us to live and be happy. He wanted us to be free."

Jounouchi frowned. "But why? Why would he care about a few slaves?"

"I don't know." Yuugi said. "Maybe there are just kind people out there."

The other disagreed, but couldn't find a suitable argument.

That night, Yuugi went out for a walk. With the clothes their master left behind, he could use it to mask his previous status. A long tunic with purple and gold trimming hugged his body perfectly. He wore proper sandals for once in his life. He was truly happy.

Jounouchi told him to return when the sun was about to set. As it lowered past the horizon, Yuugi turned around and walked back, not having to worry about consequences or being punished. This was what freedom felt like.

He was just about to open the door when a pair of arms surrounded him. Yuugi gasped but heard a soft hiss to make him be silent. "It's me. I came to see you."

Yuugi looked over his shoulder and sighed. "You didn't need to surprise me."

Atemu pulled Yuugi inside and put a thick log in two hooks in front of the door to act as a barricade. "Yuugi, I have to be truthful with you."

He sat down on a bench with the other. Atemu sighed. "I lied to you before. I'm not a Priest. I am the Prince. I didn't want you to be in danger, but it seems that might be out of my hands now."

Yuugi blinked. "You're the Prince? Why did you lie? What are you talking about?"

"My uncle, Aknadin, is back from Nubia." Atemu began. "He has a personal vendetta against me and will use anything to weaken me. I want so badly to see you every night, but with Aknadin here it won't be possible. I will escape only when I can."

Yuugi nodded. "That's fine. But I don't understand. Why do you care about me so much? Why is a slave so important to you?"

Atemu was still. He said nothing. He placed his hands on Yuugi's shoulders and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed in a rough kiss that was brief.

When Atemu pulled away, he looked Yuugi in the eye. "The Gods led me to my fate yesterday. That fate is you, Yuugi. That's why I care about you so much."

Yuugi was in shock. The Prince of Egypt had just kissed him! Yuugi shook his head. "No, a Prince and a servant can't be together. It's-"

"It's illegal only if we are caught." Atemu interrupted. "I will only pursue you if you have any feelings for me. If not, then when I leave tonight, you will never see me again. But I need to know what your choice is now."

Yuugi looked back into Atemu's eyes. He saw the love the Prince had for him shining like a flame. He smiled and kissed Atemu's cheek. "I hope I'll see you again soon."

Atemu quickly embraced him and ran off. Yuugi sighed; his lips still tingled from his first kiss. Who knew he would fall in love with a Prince?

"What do you think you're doing?" Jounouchi demanded. "That's the Prince! You can't be with him!"

Yuugi stood up. "And I don't think I can be without him either. I can't help who I love, Prince or not."

Jounouchi shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting into, Yuugi-kun. It'll get you killed."

XxX

Three days later, Atemu escaped from Aknadin's watchful eye. The Prince had made sure to pay special attention to his uncle to ward him off. After three days, Aknadin didn't care very much about Atemu.

He slid into the house and silently closed the door. He walked inside and saw Yuugi sitting on the same bench they shared their first kiss on. Yuugi stood up and held his hands. "I've missed you."

Atemu kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I wanted to come earlier but Aknadin is keeping a very close eye on me. He has ignored me today so I knew this night was better."

Yuugi smiled. "Let's go somewhere else. I don't want Jounouchi-kun listening in on us."

Atemu nodded, and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Yuugi wore a similar cape with a hood as well. Together, hand in hand, they escaped to the center of the village. It was a vulnerable position, but if they were quiet, they could hear anyone coming close to them.

"I'm amazed at how well you are able to speak Egyptian." Atemu left the conversation open for the other to answer.

He smiled. "Well, I had better be fluent. If there were a time when we would mispronounce anything, we would be beaten." Yuugi drastically changed the subject. "Atemu, I need to know something. I know you love me, and I believe I love you as well. But how would we ever be together? I am not of noble birth. The Gods themselves could consider it a crime!"

Atemu pressed his finger to Yuugi's lips. "You have nothing to fear. My father will not be Pharaoh forever. When I am crowned, I will change that law. We _will_ be together. We won't have to hide our love forever. It will have to be for a little while though. I wish I could change it now but my father is far too stubborn."

Yuugi smiled. He leaned against Atemu and sighed. "I can live this way for now. Until you are crowned, we can spend that time getting to know each other."

They spent hours talking, asking each other questions and telling stories. Yuugi told Atemu of Japan and its beauty. Atemu promised to one day journey to that country with Yuugi by his side.

"And someday, you will rule this country by my side." Atemu smiled and kissed Yuugi's forehead.

Yuugi blushed. "Atemu, you speak of marriage so soon. We hardly know each other."

"We wouldn't be unified that soon, Yuugi." Atemu chuckled. "I know it's ridiculous. But someday we will. You are the only one I want to be with."

Yuugi sighed. "Atemu, if you keep saying things like that, I might fall in love with you."

He chortled deep in his throat. "I would love to continue saying these things to you, but I have to go. If anyone notices I'm gone our love might be discovered too soon."

Yuugi nodded. "I can imagine Jounouchi-kun stayed up to wait for me to return. He needs to get to rest."

Atemu walked Yuugi back to his house. They shared a short kiss and said goodnight.

For the next two months, this was exactly how it went. Every few days, Atemu would visit Yuugi. They would kiss and talk with each other for hours on end before having to part.

One night, their kiss hand gone farther then it ever had before. They had been hiding their love for almost three months. Desire built within their bodies and couldn't be held back any more.

Their love was sealed the instant they made love together. It was the most beautiful night of their lives.

But then, Yuugi hadn't seen Atemu for almost a week. Had something gone wrong? He was worried. Where was his Prince?

One afternoon, there was a knock on the door. Yuugi quickly rushed to the door and opened it. It was odd that Atemu would visit in the morning, but his desperation to see his lover had blocked all reason.

The instant he opened the door, pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him out of the house. Yuugi struggled as much as he could, but nothing could be done. He was powerless to stop them.

Yuugi saw the golden pendent of Ma'at hanging around their necks. These were royal guards. Yuugi instantly knew what had happened.

--

"Lies!" Aknamkanon cried. "Brother, how dare you insult my son with such debauchery?"

"It's the truth!" Aknadin insisted. "I have seen the Prince with a slave boy. The two had fornicated and I can assure you it was consensual for both parties."

The doors burst open and a servant ran to Aknadin. He whispered something in the priests' ear and ran off. Aknadin smiled. "Brother, you may not believe me, but I will change your mind. Here's all the proof you need."

Two guards walked into the throne room dragging a young boy behind them. Yuugi was thrown to the ground and forced to bow to the Pharaoh. He cried out in pain when a foot was stamped on his back to keep him down.

"Yuugi!" Atemu ran over to his lover and ordered the guards to step away. He cradled the other in his arms and gently rubbed his back. "Shh, it's all right. I'm so sorry."

"Atemu!" Aknamkanon shouted. "This is an outrage! A Prince and a slave cannot be together!"

Atemu did not stand. He held Yuugi securely in his arms. "And why not, because of a ridiculous law? I don't care about the laws! I love Yuugi! I will _not_ be with anyone else!"

Aknamkanon sighed angrily. "I cannot believe you are my son. My son would never go behind his father's back and lose his purity to a whore he found on the street!"

"Yuugi is not a whore!" Atemu screamed. Tears fell from his eyes. He knew he had betrayed his father. He knew what he did was unlawful. But he didn't care. "Yuugi is the only one I will ever love. He and I have fallen in love. Please, father, don't punish him. Let us be together!"

Aknamkanon watched as Yuugi gently whispered Atemu's name. The slave boy was terrified and in pain. The Prince comforted him and kissed his lips for a moment.

"It's all right, Yuugi. I'm so sorry." Atemu kissed him again. "I love you so much."

Yuugi tightly wrapped his arms around the other. "I love you too. I love you."

The two were suddenly pulled apart. Both struggled as hard as they could but the guards grip on them was too strong.

Aknadin stepped forward. "Brother, as the Pharaoh, you must pass judgment on this predicament. What is your ruling?"

Aknamkanon was silent. He looked back and forth between his son and the slave boy. He could truly see the love they shared. He stood straight. "Tomorrow, when Ra beings to rise, the slave boy will be beheaded. That is my ruling."

"NO!" Atemu screamed. "Father, please! Don't do this!"

He glared at his son. "My word is law, Atemu. Take the slave to the dungeons."

Yuugi struggled even harder. "Let me go! Atemu! Please!"

"Yuugi! No, Yuugi! Release him!" The Prince screamed.

None of the guards listened to his demands. They had no choice but to listen as only the Pharaoh told them. Atemu fell to his knees and cried. What could he do to help his lover?

He looked up at Aknamkanon. "Why? Father, how could you! He's done no wrong! Punish me instead!"

Aknamkanon turned around and started walking out of the throne room. "When you are Pharaoh, you will understand."

XXxxXX

So now, Yuugi sat in his cell, waiting for the sun to rise. It was the most terrifying day of his life.

He looked at the sky again and found the stars were fading. The new day was beginning.

The cell door was unlocked and two guards walked inside. Yuugi was untied from the pole and dragged out of the cell. He was brought to the execution grounds where the Pharaoh, his court of priests and his son all stood.

Atemu still tried to bargain with his father to save Yuugi. "Please, Father! This is barbaric! Executions are for criminals. He and I have committed no crimes!"

"It is against the law for any royal member to be with a slave." Aknamkanon insisted. "You have disgraced the crown by fornicating with that boy. I'm very disappointed with you, Atemu."

Yuugi was forced to his knees before a thick wooden table, situated low to the ground. His head was turned to the side and his cheek was pressed against the grain. He could still hear Atemu screaming, demanding this be stopped. But he knew there was nothing the Prince could do. Yuugi prayed his death would be as painless as possible. "I love you, Atemu! I always will!"

Guards were holding Atemu back once again. He sobbed as he heard Yuugi calling out to him. "I'll always love you, Yuugi. I swear it!"

The axe was raised into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry the update was so slow. Lots has been going on lately. Anyway, to reply to the ever faithful anonymous review, Andrea. HI BABY!! n.n How you doing? Check your email!! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

I'm actually really impressed with the feedback I've been getting for this story. I didn't know everyone would like it so much. Hooray!! I'll try to update the next oneshot sooner, promise!! Until then, ja matta ne!


	6. O tabete ikiru

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I OWN NOTHING!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Six: O tabete ikiru

_O tabete ikiru translates as "feed on". Yuugi was just an ordinary boy. He wasn't special or different. Why did the vampire General have to fall in love with him?_

Atemu pulled away from Yuugi's wrist. He stood up straight and smiled as he felt his wounds closing, his blood replenishing. He rubbed his shoulder as he felt it snap back into place. Atemu picked up his sword and wiped off the blood from the blade, using Yuugi's tunic.

"Do you feel better now, master?" The human asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine. You may gather the others and go to the caravan now, Yuugi."

The slave bowed. "Thank you, master."

The human got to his feet and turned away from the General, walking towards his own kind. Atemu watched him for a moment before turning away in disgust. _'How could I have let this happen? I'm not supposed to fall in love with a human!'_

Atemu turned to his army and opened his mouth. "Kul Elna is ours!"

The vampires cheered. Atemu's Lieutenant walked over to him. "Congratulations on your victory, General."

"Thank you." He smirked. "I'm surprised to see you here, Bakura. Was this not your homeland?"

The white haired Lieutenant scoffed. "Was. It doesn't matter anymore. They got what they deserved. No one should disgrace the Laws in such a way. Their ways of feeding were vile."

"That's true. I suppose that's why Lord Seto sent us to destroy them before they got out of hand." Atemu mounted his horse and started making his way back to the palace. His army would dispose of the bodies easily enough without him.

Bakura joined the General on his own horse after a moment. He saw that Atemu was staring at the covered wagon, which carried the humans. "Still worried about that one, are you?"

Atemu glared at him. "I don't feel anything for him."

Bakura chuckled and looked around to see if anyone could hear them. He leaned toward the General, who he rode beside. "You're not the only one who feels emotions for a human."

"Silence!" Atemu shouted. "I will not have such insubordination spoken in my presence. Did you not say that a vampire should not disobey the Laws?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I did, my General. However, there is no law against turning your love interest into a vampire. You couldn't get in trouble for that."

"You are not to speak until we have reached the palace!" Atemu huffed and looked straight ahead, ignoring his Lieutenant.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You are such a child sometimes."

Atemu chuckled, somewhat mirthlessly. "And you instigate too much."

--

Within the caravan, Yuugi sat alone in the corner. Other slaves whom vampires fed off of surrounded him, but he felt very alone. They would occasionally start up a conversation, but no one had anything to say that was worthwhile. It was so quiet and lonely.

Yuugi hated it. He hated his life. He wanted nothing more then to return to his family and friends and leave this world behind. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. The years of abuse and blood had taught him not to speak up against his superiors.

The wagon came to a stop. The humans were let out one at a time before being dragged into their master's bedchambers. The doors were closed and locked, as always, to make sure the slaves didn't escape.

Yuugi sighed as he sat down on his own, small futon. He waited for his master to return so he could obey every order he was given. At least being ordered around gave him something to do within these cold stonewalls.

--

Atemu bowed on his knees before his king. "My Lord, we have returned from another successful battle. The vampires of Kul Elna have been annihilated. Their blood line is no more."

Seto nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear of your victory, General. I can always count on you for anything."

"Thank you, my Lord." Atemu spoke in a noble voice as he stood up. He held much respect for his king. "May I continue to be ever useful to you."

Seto nodded. "Return to your rooms. You must be exhausted from your battle."

Atemu bowed at the waist. "Thank you, my Lord."

He exited the thrown room and walked slowly to his chambers. _'I cannot associate with Yuugi any more then I have to. Anytime I see him, my feelings increase! I need to keep this idiotic infatuation under control so I can erase it. I will not let this one human become my weakness!'_

He opened the door to his room and looked to his right where Yuugi's futon was set. He would have melted into a puddle if he could.

Yuugi had fallen asleep at some point while waiting for Atemu. He was curled into a ball on his right side. One arm was simply lying on the ground while his right hand rested near his face. His lips were parted slightly as he slowly breathed in and out. It was such an adorable image.

Atemu cursed himself for showing weakness. He slammed the door shut though he hadn't meant to. He was too focused with his angry thoughts to realize how hard he pushed the door.

The resounding bang woke Yuugi up. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Atemu nearly smiled, but he covered it by clearing his throat.

Yuugi gasped. He got to his knees and bowed. "Forgive me for sleeping, master. It was an accident, I swear!"

Atemu nodded. "You are forgiven. One cannot help if one falls asleep."

Yuugi erected his upper body while staying on his knees. He waited for his orders, staring at the ground in a sign of respect.

The General watched Yuugi and sighed. "Run a bath for me, Yuugi. And one for yourself. You smell of dead bodies and tainted blood."

"Yes, master." Yuugi got up and left the room.

Atemu stood in the centre of his room, balling his fists. Finally, he snapped and punched the wall that was closest to him. "What the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I feel anything towards him?!"

The stone cracked under his fist. The impact split his skin and blood started to leak out. He didn't feel any pain. He dropped his arm and sighed. "What is wrong with me? How could I have let this happen?"

He stood still for a few minutes before finally taking off his clothes. The door opened but he didn't bother to stop. The scent of a human wafted towards his nose. He stood in the room completely naked, not caring the human had seen him without clothes. "Is it ready, Yuugi?"

Yuugi had his head bowed. He didn't want to get in trouble for seeing his master bare as the day he was born. "Y-yes, master. Your bath is ready."

Atemu nodded and walked over to Yuugi. The boy held a towel in his hand for his master, which the General accepted. He walked into the bathing room and stepped into the hot water.

Atemu moaned quietly as the water slipped onto his body. He was much more relaxed now with the heat surrounding him completely. It helped him to think more clearly.

He took a nearby washcloth and started washing the foreign blood from his body. Atemu smirked. _'The Blood General. That's what they call me. Infamous for bathing in my enemy's blood.'_

He chuckled. "If they only knew."

--

In the slave bathing quarters, Yuugi quickly scrubbed his body, dousing himself in a lavender perfume. He had only a bucket of warm water and a cloth to use for bathing. He wasn't allowed to take very long and always had to be back in Atemu's room before the General returned.

When he was clean, he poured the water down the drain and quickly dried himself. He slipped on his cleaned tunic and undergarments and ran back to the chambers to wait for Atemu.

He waited patiently on his futon, careful to not let his thoughts wander too much. Many high-ranking vampires could read the minds of anyone around them if they so wished. As a slave, he had to keep his thoughts in check. One wrong idea and he could be killed.

Yuugi carefully thought of they way Atemu's actions had changed as of late. He remembered how the General would always be cruel but mostly indifferent towards his slave.

Yuugi looked down at his hands that lay on his lap. _'And yet, as of late, he seems to almost care for me. His actions say different, but the tone in his voice has changed. He's not as…cold. But they say it's impossible for a vampire to love a human.'_

"Nothing is impossible." A smooth voice said from the corner of the room.

Yuugi bent himself at the waist so he was parallel to the ground. "Good evening, Lieutenant."

Bakura took slow, sultry steps towards the slave. "Good evening to you as well. Yuugi, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He sat up straight and gasped. Bakura had used his incredible speed to quickly be kneeling in front of Yuugi, their faces only inches apart.

The Lieutenant gently took Yuugi's chin between his fingers to move the slave's face, as he would wish. "I no longer need to wonder why he is attracted to you. Now that I can inspect you, I can see your true beauty."

Bakura's other hand softly stroked Yuugi's bare thigh. He felt the human's body tense under his hand, but he didn't move away. No slave could deny any vampire anything they wanted.

Yuugi looked away as Bakura's hand slowly traveled up his tunic to caress his stomach and chest. No matter how unwilling he was he sat completely still, never moving unless his superior asked him to.

"You truly are beautiful. Maybe I should have you transferred under my order." Bakura whispered in Yuugi's ear before nibbling on his ear lobe.

Yuugi bit his lip. He wouldn't let himself react to the Lieutenant's advances. He would sit there and take it, never letting himself make any sound.

Bakura pushed Yuugi onto the ground and quickly straddled his waist. He smirked down at the shocked human. "I finally got a reaction out of you."

He leaned down so their noses could touch. "Maybe this will get something else out of you."

Bakura captured Yuugi's lips in a bruising kiss. He forcefully spread open the human's mouth and buried his tongue inside. The human was bland. No exotic taste or sugary essence.

Yuugi still didn't react. Inside, his mind was screaming to make it stop. He didn't want his first time to be like this. Not with Bakura and not so it was forced. Yuugi's heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

His heartbeat increased when Bakura's hand slowly snaked below Yuugi's undergarment. The human had to admit the gentle caresses were erotic. He had never been touched there, after all. Soon, his body betrayed him as his hips arched towards Bakura's hand.

Bakura smirked into the kiss. He heard footsteps quickly approaching the room. With his other hand, he quickly pinned both of Yuugi's arms above his head.

The door burst open. "Bakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He slowly separated from Yuugi's lips. "Good evening, General. Would you like to join us?"

Yuugi whimpered as Bakura's strokes became harder and faster. His cheeks were tinged pink as he slowly found himself becoming aroused by Bakura's touches.

Atemu growled. "Let him go! How dare you touch my slave."

"Then you should mark him as your own." Bakura looked down at Yuugi again. "There are a few others who have their eyes set on Yuugi's body."

He leaned down to kiss the human again. Before their lips could connect, Atemu grabbed Bakura's hair and pulled back his head, holding a sword to his throat. "Release him now or Marik will have to become my new Lieutenant."

Bakura chuckled. "I couldn't say no to that. My diplomatic immunities are too valuable."

Giving one final stroke, Bakura's hands left Yuugi's body. Atemu didn't move his sword. "Yuugi, move away from him now!"

The human quickly crawled to the other side of the room. He hugged his legs to his chest in shame.

Bakura looked up at Atemu. He whispered, "Don't take my warning so lightly. If you don't claim him soon, someone else will."

He winked at the General, completely ignoring all usual formal conduct with his superior officer.

Atemu released Bakura, sheathing his sword. "Your little prank won't work, Lieutenant. Get out of here before I report you."

Bakura chuckled again and got up. He walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind him.

Atemu walked over to Yuugi, looking down at his slave. "Exactly what happened here?"

Yuugi gulped and got onto his knees. "F-forgive me, master. The Lieutenant suddenly appeared and…he…"

"That's enough. I understand." Atemu said, saving Yuugi the embarrassment of the intimate details. "Are you hurt at all?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, master. I'm sorry I-"

"Do not apologize. You have no reason to." Atemu cursed himself. Yet again, he was being kind to the slave.

Yuugi was confused. "But shouldn't I be punished?"

Atemu sighed. "No. You did not initiate the act so you are not at fault. The Lieutenant was only trying to stir up trouble. He was probably bored."

"I understand, master." Yuugi bowed. _'Maybe he's not as cruel as everyone says.'_

Atemu sighed, hearing the slave's thoughts. _'Why must I continue to be kind to him? What is wrong with me?'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get some rest, Yuugi. I can imagine you're tired after today."

"Yes, master." He bowed again in respect. "Thank you, master."

Yuugi stood up but never raised his eyes. He walked over to his futon and lay down, pulling his wool blanket over his body. _'I can't understand it. Why is the General being so kind? I thought he hated humans, absolutely no exception.'_

Atemu sighed as he reclined into his own bed. _'I used to think so as well.'_

XxX

"Yuugi, wake up." Atemu called as he finished getting dressed in his armor.

The slave quickly opened his eyes and got to his knees. "What can I do for you, master?"

"Eat your breakfast quickly." Atemu ordered, strapping his sword to the belt of his armor. "We are leaving as soon as you are finished."

Yuugi saw a small tray of food before him. But he was confused. Usually, the most he would receive would be a few morsels of dried meat, a section of an apple, a small cup of water and a piece of bread.

Today, there was freshly cooked meat, two slices of bread, a branch of grapes, an orange and a large cup of water. Yuugi bit his lip to keep from smiling. He had never received so much food in one meal. "Thank you, master."

Atemu stopped his preparations for travel. He had hoped Yuugi wouldn't say anything. "You're welcome."

Yuugi raised his head in shock. He wasn't supposed to look at Atemu unless otherwise ordered but he couldn't help it. That was the first time Atemu had ever said that.

He looked back down at his plate and quickly started eating. _'There's something different about the General.'_

--

Within a few minutes, they were leaving. Atemu traveled with his Lieutenant and a few Sergeants. Each brought along their "meals" incase they needed to feed.

The humans were brought in the caravan once again while the vampires rode on horses. They would arrive within two nights.

As the sun began to rise, the vampires set up a large tent. The material was thick enough to keep the sun out so they could sleep peacefully and without fear of death.

The humans were allowed to travel into the nearest town to eat but had to return the instant they were finished.

"Yuugi, what happened last night?" A white haired slave asked him. "I could hear the General yelling at the Lieutenant."

Yuugi blushed lightly. "It was nothing, Ryou. The Lieutenant was just trying to stir up trouble in his boredom."

Ryou hummed. "I see. So why is it that the King sent the General to negotiate with Lybia?"

Yuugi chuckled; glad his friend had changed the subject. "The King is making a clever move. In his stead, he's sending the 'Blood General' to convince Lybia to be an ally. Who could say no to the General, after all."

"Good point. I suppose no one could." Ryou said. He took a bit of the apple he had purchased and munched it quietly. "Yuugi, does the General treat you well?"

Yuugi was glad the other slaves had walked ahead of them, far out of earshot. "Yes."

Ryou looked over at him and swallowed his apple. "So it isn't just me that has noticed."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi inquired.

He took another small bite and pondered on how to word his answer. "Well, ever since I've come under the Lieutenant's order, he's been…kind. He doesn't treat me as an equal of course, but-"

"He cares for you and doesn't want you to be hurt." Yuugi finished Ryou's sentence. "I know exactly what you mean. The General has changed as of recent. His actions towards me are so strange. I can't understand why he's being so nice."

Ryou nodded. "Neither can I. Why would they do it? How can a vampire care for a human?"

"Nothing is impossible." Yuugi said, using Bakura's exact words. _'Maybe he was right.'_

XxX

Atemu smirked. "Thank you for being so understanding, my King. I'm glad you have come to see it our way."

The room was silent. Everyone was too afraid to speak a word. It could cost them their lives.

"It seems the sun is rising." Atemu stood up. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here during the day. You are most kind, my King."

The King didn't say a word. He hadn't agreed to such a thing but he wasn't about to raise a hand against the Blood General.

They walked out of the thrown room where a guard stood, waiting to show them to their rooms. He glared at the humans. "I'm sorry, sir. But the humans will have to go outside. We don't want the palace to start stinking like their kind."

"Our slaves will be staying with us." Atemu said confidently. "I'm sure your King will understand."

The guard scoffed. "The King is the one who ordered them out!"

Bakura smirked. "So your King would have us starve?"

"We have a large supply of blood in the palace." The guard explained angrily. "Your humans are not needed. They are nothing but useless, pathetic creatures who-"

"Enough!" Atemu cried. He didn't want to hear this man insulting Yuugi. But he quickly covered his emotions by saying, "Your voice is annoying."

Bakura chuckled. He knew exactly what Atemu was thinking. "I'd prefer to drink from my human. Who knows what filth is in the blood you have in storage."

"If you will not comply, I will take these humans out of here by force!" The guard grabbed Yuugi's arm and started pulling him away.

Atemu quickly drew his sword and cut off the vampire's arm. "I believe we can find the bedrooms on our own, thank you."

They started walking down a hall and found the spare chambers easily enough. Each took a room and retired for the day.

Atemu gave a towel to Yuugi. "Take a bath. You're covered in that bastard's blood."

Yuugi accepted the towel and bowed. "Thank you, master."

The human left the room and walked down the halls to try and find the washing room. He couldn't ask for directions from any of the vampires, as it was not his place to ask for anything from them.

After about ten minutes of searching, he found a tub of warm water. Yuugi looked around to see if anyone was in the room but it was empty. He walked inside and closed the door.

Yuugi put the towel on the table near the door and took off his clothes. He washed them first then hung his garments up to dry.

Yuugi quickly scrubbed the blood off of his body, washing his hair clean as well. He had to be quick so as not to make his master wait.

Finally, Yuugi finished washing. He found a lilac perfume and gently sprayed some on himself to cover the smell of blood he knew would linger on his body.

Turning around to retrieve his towel, he found himself staring into a pair of violet eyes. Yuugi quickly fell to his knees and bowed before the Sergeant. He covered his nakedness the best he could.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Yuugi." Marik said. "Stand."

He nodded. "Yes, Sergeant." Yuugi got to his feet but continued to stare at the ground. "E-excuse me, Sergeant. May I have my towel, please?"

"Only if I get something else in return." Marik snickered. "Do you know what I want?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, Sergeant."

He smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "I want you in return."

Yuugi's eyes widened. He couldn't protest when Marik pushed him against the wall and pinned his hands down. His fangs quickly penetrated the human's shoulder so he could drink his blood.

The slave cried out, but quickly stopped. He couldn't deny any vampire anything they wanted.

Marik pulled away after a minute or two and moaned, licking his lips. He took Yuugi into a hungry kiss as he started pulling down his own pants and undergarments.

Yuugi started panicking when he was lifted a bit so Marik would be able to enter him. Yuugi couldn't fight back as his legs were forcefully wrapped around Marik's waist.

Tears fell from Yuugi's eyes. _'Please don't let this happen! Not like this! This can't be happening!!'_

Yuugi was suddenly dropped to the floor. He looked up and saw Atemu standing in front of him.

The General glared viciously at his Sergeant. "How dare you! You have no right to even touch him!"

Marik smirked. "If you want him that badly then mark him."

Atemu sighed. It seems Bakura had persuaded Marik into this act to make him realize his feelings. "Dismissed."

Marik pulled up his underwear and pants, walking out of the room calmly. He winked at Yuugi once before exiting.

The slave got to his knees and bowed. "F-forgive me, my master. I'm so sorry!"

Yuugi knew it was stupid to cry, but he couldn't hold back his tears any more. He sobbed and his body shook. He was so afraid that he would have been raped. Had it not been for Atemu…

A towel was suddenly draped across Yuugi's shoulders. "It's all right, Yuugi. Don't be afraid."

Atemu kneeled before the human and picked him up as if Yuugi was a bride. The human blushed lightly and tensed his body. Surely, he would be punished this time.

"I told you not to be afraid." Atemu looked him in the eye. "No one will hurt you. I promise."

Yuugi sniffled a few times before nodding. "Thank you for saving me, master. I am in your debt."

Atemu retrieved the slave's clothes and shook his head. "No, you are not."

He carried the human out of the washing room and towards his borrowed chambers. Being wrapped in a large, warm towel in Atemu's arms made Yuugi feel safe and loved. He leaned against his master's shoulder and smiled lightly. He hadn't felt this happy in so long.

Atemu gently rested Yuugi onto his bed. He lay down beside the human and sighed. "Get to sleep."

XxX

Yuugi woke early the next morning. He wanted to make sure Atemu didn't open his eyes and still see his slave in bed with him. He was very grateful to his master for rescuing him, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome as they case may be.

His mind was racing with thoughts. It was dangerous to be thinking so much when vampires who would kill him for stepping out of line surround him, but he couldn't stop thinking about last night.

_'I can't understand it. Why is Atemu being so kind to me? He is actually caring about me now. But why? Why me?'_ Yuugi carefully looked over at Atemu, glad to see his master hadn't woken up yet.

Yuugi sighed, a headache starting to appear. _'Why do you care?'_

--

Atemu gathered everyone and thanked the King. With the signed documentation of unity in hand, Atemu led everyone back to the palace in Egypt.

With the humans safely riding in the wagon, Bakura took this chance to talk to Atemu one last time.

"For the last time, _Lieutenant_, do not assume you know how I feel!" Atemu insisted bitterly.

Bakura chuckled. "Who said I assumed anything?"

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so sure I feel anything towards him?"

"Probably because you don't try to hide it." Marik cut in. He chuckled. "It's incredible that Yuugi himself hasn't figured it out. He isn't retarded, is he?"

Atemu glared. "Sergeant, you'll lose your head if you dare speak another word about him!"

"That's exactly how I know, General." Bakura smirked. "If anyone ever tries to do anything to Yuugi, you'll jump and defend him without any hesitation. You were never like this before."

Marik nodded. "He's changed you. Some might think in a bad way. You're not as ruthless as you once were."

Atemu paused in thought. _'Could I have changed so much in the three months I've known him?'_

XxX

The next night, they returned to the palace. Atemu presented Lord Seto with the Peace Treaty.

"I knew I could count on you, Blood General." Seto nodded approvingly.

Atemu stood up. "Thank you, my King."

The General was dismissed and he retired to his bedroom. He walked inside and looked to his right. As usual, Yuugi sat on his knees head bowed in respect.

"What can I do for you, mast-" Yuugi was cut off.

"Don't." Atemu said flatly.

Yuugi blinked and raised his head slightly. "Master? What's wrong? Have I displeased you?"

Atemu leaned heavily over his desk, gripping the corners tightly. "No, Yuugi. You have done everything I've asked and met every expectation and order."

"Then what is wrong, if I may ask?" Yuugi gently prodded. He wouldn't overstep his boundaries but he was still concerned for his master. What could be bothering him?

Atemu was silent for sometime. He couldn't think straight. After a moment, he heard Yuugi shuffling a bit trying to find a comfortable position. "You may stand, Yuugi. I know kneeling like that is uncomfortable for you."

"Thank you, master." Yuugi stood up and stretched his legs a bit. He hated always having to kneel. It was painful and his feet would fall asleep often.

The silence in the room was so strange. Neither spoke a word. At least, not verbally.

Yuugi bowed his head in shame. _'I must have disappointed him in some way. Maybe if I wasn't so weak, I could have defended myself against Bakura and Marik. Then he wouldn't have had to rescue-'_

Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted when Atemu yelled and knocked over the inkbottle he used to write letters, shattering it. He angrily marched over to his slave and pinned him against the wall.

"There is nothing special about you!" He screamed in the human's face. "You are _nothing_ to me! I hate _all_ humans! You are no exception and neither do I feel _anything_ towards you!"

Yuugi was terrified. He had never seen such an angry look on Atemu's face. Then again, it was rare for Yuugi to actually look at his master without being punished. "M-master, I-"

"You are just a human! A disgusting, vile creature that I hate!" Atemu tightened his grip on Yuugi's arms. "I hate you! I feel nothing for you! Nothing!"

Yuugi couldn't hold back a yelp in pain. Atemu's nails and broken the skin in his arms and were digging deeper. "P-please, master. It hurts…"

"You mean nothing to me. Nothing!" Atemu screamed at him over and over again the same words.

Yuugi felt tears flowing over his cheeks. He didn't want to hear Atemu say these things. _'Why is he so cruel? He was so kind to me before. Why is he doing this? Why is his affection so important to me?'_

Atemu stopped yelling. He panted slightly from using so much air. He watched Yuugi sobbing and crying in fear and felt warm blood trickling under his fingers.

His heart, though never beating, was breaking at this sight. "Why do I love you so much?"

Yuugi opened his eyes and stared at Atemu. "W-what?"

Atemu pulled out his nails and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's body. "I can't deny my feelings any more. It's taken me almost three months to realize it, but I love you."

Yuugi was shocked, to say the least. "B-but master-"

"Please don't call me that. My name is not master." He said soothingly.

Yuugi blushed. He wasn't used to hearing Atemu speak in such a soft, caring voice. "A-Atemu, how can you love me? I'm just a human."

"I don't care." Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead and smiled down at him. Small tears gathered at the corners of his blood red eyes. "It doesn't matter to me that you're human. All of those things I said before were words of denial. Now I realize that you mean everything to me. I don't hate you. I love you. Can you ever forgive me for being so cruel?"

Yuugi blushed and looked away shyly. "I-I think I can. Your affection always meant so much to me."

"Are you saying you feel the same?" Atemu inquired. His hearts greatest desire could be coming true.

Yuugi looked deeply into Atemu's eyes. He felt fresh tears pouring down as he pressed his lips to his master's. They shared a passionate kiss, sharing a confession of love.

When they pulled away, Atemu sat Yuugi on the bed to treat the wounds on his arms. He cleaned the blood and wrapped Yuugi's biceps with gauze. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Yuugi. I was angry with myself, not you."

Yuugi smiled. "It's all right."

Atemu held his hands quietly for a moment. He stared deeply into Yuugi's eyes. "Yuugi, I never want to lose you. I want to be with you forever."

"I'll always be with you." Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and sat closer to him. "I'm yours, my General."

His hands snaked around Yuugi's waist. "If you are to truly belong to me, I have to claim you as mine. It means to turn you into a vampire and to make love to you. Are you willing to do this?"

Yuugi smiled and kissed Atemu once again. He slowly reclined on the bed, pulling Atemu on top of him. "I'm yours, Atemu. Forever."

--

Bakura and Marik stood outside of Atemu's room until they could hear the evidence of their love. Marik raised his eyebrow as he heard the slave let out a long, passion filled moan. He chuckled. "Who would have thought the terrible Blood General would fall in love with the human slave he fed off of?"

"It didn't seem very likely." Bakura smirked. "But then, nothing is impossible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry I've been taking so long with this one. A lot of stuff has been going on. So let's hope I'll up date sooner next time. See you then!


	7. Henshusha

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I sure wish I did though. Oh well.

For anyone who's interested in knowing, deconstructionist and psychoanalytical ARE lenses to which a reader can "look through" to see the point of a story. I suggest you look it up and get a better description then what I can give you. It'll more then likely help you to understand the story. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part Seven: Henshusha

_Henshusha translates as "editor". A good friend and Editor-in-chief has quit so a new one must take his place. Could this new editor take a place in Yami's heart as well?_

"What?!" Yami screamed into the phone. "What are you talking about, a new Editor-in-chief?"

Jounouchi sighed. "Look, it wasn't my decision. I can't help it if Otogi-san decided to quit. But they say this Motou-san is an amazing editor. He can find any kind of mistake with any book and have the perfect way to fix it. His resume is-"

Yami groaned. "Who cares about some damn resume? I don't want this new guy coming in and changing everything."

"Change can be good, you know." Jounouchi chuckled. "And I have even more good news."

"The only good news you could give me is what time the funeral for Motou-san is." Yami said.

The blond sighed. "Well, he's alive and well. And he's scheduled a meeting with you tomorrow at two o'clock."

Yami paused. Had he heard the secretary right? He has a meeting with the new Editor-in-chief tomorrow at two? "WHAT?!"

XxX

For the past five years, Atemu Yami has been employed at Pharaoh's Tome Publishing. They had been producing some of the bestselling books across Japan. And for the ten years this company has been around, Ryuugi Otogi has been the CEO and Editor-in-chief.

Yami was proud to work for Otogi. He was, and still is, a great person. He was smart in the ways of business, editing and publishing. He was the perfect man for the job. So why did he quit? It was something Yami just couldn't understand.

He rode an empty elevator to the top floor where the CEO's office stood. Yami did not want to meet this man who had taken Otogi's place. It was the last thing on his mind but the first thing on his schedule.

The ding of the elevator bell interrupted Yami's unhappy musings. He reluctantly stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the door. The nameplate on the door that usually said Ryuugi Otogi had been replaced by a new name.

Motou Yuugi was his new Editor-in-chief and CEO. Yami was not happy. He knocked on the door and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Why am I even doing this?'_

"Stop grumbling, Yami-kun." Jounouchi said from his desk next to the office. "Suck it up."

A voice answered, allowing him inside. Yami opened the door and walked inside, an unreadable expression on his face. Otogi's large leather chair sat behind the mahogany desk, the back of the chair facing him. _'If only it were Otogi in that chair right now.'_

The chair spun around. A kind face smiled at Yami, putting down the papers the man's hands were sorting through. "Atemu-san, I'm glad to meet you."

Yami's jaw dropped a bit. He couldn't believe who was sitting in the leather chair. "Just how old are you?" It came out of his mouth before he could even stop himself.

Yuugi chuckled. "Yes, I know. I look a lot younger then I actually am. But if you must know, I'm 21."

His jaw fell even more. "Impossible!"

"Perhaps we should stay on track, Atemu-san." Yuugi stood up from his chair and bowed at the waist. "I am Motou Yuugi. I hope we can have a good working relationship."

Yami silently scoffed. He did not think that would be happening anytime soon. Nonetheless, he bowed back. "As do I, Motou-san."

He stood erect and smiled. "Please, sit."

Yami sat in one of the chairs before the desk, tucked on leg under the other and sat back with his hands in his lap. Yuugi didn't stop smiling. "The weather here is much different then in Sapporo."

Yami hated this part of a business meeting. He admitted it was a little rude to start right away with business, but small talk annoyed him. "Obviously. Sapporo is on Hokkaido Island. This is Honshu Island."

Yuugi chuckled. "Atemu-san, I'm sensing a bit of hostility."

"Are you?" He asked. "Well, I'm sorry. I meant for it to come off as hatred."

The new CEO nodded. "I see. Well, obviously you're not interested in the weather."

"Exactly why did you want to meet with me?" Yami asked abruptly.

Yuugi leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk. "I wanted to meet with all of the authors in this company. There are many, of course, but how can I make this company run smoothly if I have no idea who I'm working with?"

Yami grunted, approving of his reasons. He still wasn't happy about this meeting. "Can you tell me exactly why Otogi quit?"

He shrugged lightly. "Early retirement."

"He is thirty years old!" Yami objected.

Yuugi nodded. "I know. That's why I said early. Otogi-kun is a very rich man. He had amassed a lot of money in the ten years he's been Editor-in-chief for this company. He told me he was tired of working and needed to stop. He's rich enough to."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Otogi told you this?"

"Yes. Otogi-kun and I have known each other for several years." Yuugi answered simply. "We met back in college."

He grunted again, accepting the answer. "What do you expect to gain from meeting with me, Motou-san?"

"Trust." He said.

Yami sighed. "Then there's no point in me being here."

Yuugi chuckled. "Otogi-kun warned me you might be a bit of trouble in the beginning."

"Oh?" The author asked flatly. "And what else did he say about me?"

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "You're passionate, dedicated and reliable. You have a fantastic judge of character, you're a fun person, and you have impeccable writing skills."

Yami scoffed loudly. "Otogi never said I was a good writer. He would criticize me constantly."

"I know." Yuugi smiled. "I added the last part. I've been following your works, Atemu-san. I think you're a wonderful author. Everything is very descriptive and imaginative. I haven't seen a single plot repeat itself with you."

Yami shook his head. "You can't be Motou Yuugi. I've heard he can find anything wrong with a book and fix it perfectly. But you haven't found anything wrong with my works and-"

"I never said your work was perfect, Atemu-san." Yuugi said. "In fact, I have noticed a reoccurring flaw in your books." He paused to let it sink in.

Yami knew he had been caught. He had simply assumed that Yuugi meant his writing was perfect and he knew Yuugi knew that's what he thought. He answered Yuugi was a slight glare.

"You've never been in love." He stated. "You write such fantastic romance stories and yet not one of them has true love behind it. And I don't mean true love between the characters."

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just what the hell are you saying?"

Yuugi chuckled. "Because you have never been in love, you can't truly know what it's like to experience it. It's impossible to write about something you have no idea of. You can still do it, but it won't be as good as other romance novelists who have been in love. Tell me, Atemu-san, why do you write romance novels and nothing else?"

He scoffed. "Because love is fictional. It's not real and that's why it's so simple to write about."

"That's exactly what I mean." Yuugi smiled. "That indifference and almost bitterness towards love shines through in your work. Your audience only takes a conventional, literal interpretation from your writing. If they were to look deeper at your language use, they would see your true heart."

Yami shook his head. "You're wrong."

Yuugi chuckled lightly. "Thank you for coming down and meeting me today. I'm glad to have met you at last, Atemu-san. I'm sure we'll be good friends."

"We aren't anything." Yami got up and walked out of the office.

XxX

Before Otogi quit, he scheduled a book signing at the official Pharaoh's Tome Bookstore. Yuugi wanted it to go as planned so he sent Jounouchi to accompany Yami, seeing as all of his secretarial duties were finished.

Yami wore a black sleeveless turtleneck, dark blue jeans and his black boots. He also wore a silver cross around his neck and a smile on his face. This was a very important day for him.

At least a dozen members of the press were there to catch this even on the six o'clock news. They shouted questions, which Yami would occasionally answer.

"Atemu-san, how does it feel to have your tenth book published in the five years you've been writing?" One reporter asked.

He chuckled. "Amazing. I didn't think I would be this good or that I would have this many fans."

There were hundreds of people in line to get Yami to sign their books. Hearing him mentioning his fans caused everyone to scream and shout. Several young girls brought signs saying, "I love you, Atemu-sama."

He personalized each of the autographs he did, writing a small message. No two signings were the same.

"How do you feel about Ryuugi-san leaving Pharaoh's Tome?" A male reporter shouted.

Yami sighed. "Otogi was an amazing CEO and Editor-in-chief. He shouldn't have left."

"Does that mean Motou-san is not the man for the job?" Another asked.

Yami looked up into one of the cameras and smiled. "We'll see."

--

Yuugi sat in his office going over the legal papers he had to sign and send out. He glanced at the television, which showed a live feed of the book signing.

He knew right away the smile Yami was giving the viewers, though kind looking to most was a mocking sneer directed at Yuugi. He chuckled. "It begins."

XxX

Yami sat in front of his computer tapping at the keys impatiently. He sighed. "Damn it, what's wrong with me?"

He had been sitting there for an hour and no ideas for his new book had come to mind. It was a painful process to being a new story sometimes, but it had never been this hard before.

Yami got up to get a drink of cold water. He downed it quickly and sighed for the fifteenth time in that hour. "I bet he's never been in love. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." He sighed and put the glass down. "But why have I been thinking about him for the past hour?"

Yami briskly walked into the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed Jounouchi's number and waited.

--

"You're having that much trouble with your next book?" The blonde asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

Yami nodded. "I needed a break and it was too quiet in my apartment."

Jounouchi took a bite from his sandwich. "You need a dog. Or a lover."

He groaned loudly. "Don't start barking down my neck about love, Jounouchi."

"Someone beat me to it?" He asked.

Yami sighed. "Your damn boss says my lack of a love life is what causes a flaw in my writing."

"Yuugi-san?" Jounouchi smiled. "So he found your flaw."

"Are you agreeing with him?" Yami shouted.

He shrugged. "Not really. I've only read half of your second book. All I'm saying is that no author is perfect. Everyone has a flaw and Yuugi-san is just really good at finding them."

Yami huffed. "I don't know why everyone's so hard on for that guy. He's not as great as the papers say."

Jounouchi laughed. "Yami, you're problem is you don't like it when people put down your work. You have to get over that. No one is perfect!"

"Tell him that." Yami grunted. "He's too holier-then-thou if you ask me."

Jounouchi shook his head. "You seriously need to lighten up. Maybe you should write a story. That always gets you in a better mood. Why not make it about your problem with him? It'll be a bestseller I'll bet."

Yami took a sip from his coffee and sighed. Maybe it was an all right idea.

XxX

_"Why can't you just accept me as I am?" Ayumi cried. "You're not so perfect yourself, you know!"_

_Yoshiyuki, without warning, wrapped his arms around her hips. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Neither of them closed their eyes. They stared at each other as they kissed until slowly, their primal instincts began to take over._

Yami sat back. He was amazed at how quickly he had been able to type it up. The next day when Yami woke up, he immediately sat at his computer and started typing. He had written seven chapters all ready and it was still early afternoon.

He had imagined that he was Ayumi, the fast, attractive and fun track-and-field runner. Yuugi was Yoshiyuki, the new student manager of Ayumi's after school track-and-field group. Using his problem was a strange but effective way to get over his writer's block. _'But why is Yuugi such an inspiration to me?'_

The doorbell rang. Yami saved the document before getting up to open the door. He twisted the knob and pulled it open. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yuugi smiled. "Your birthday. It's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Not until next Tuesday." Yami corrected. "What kind of excuse it that?"

He took a small wrapped present from behind his back and presented it to Yami. "I'm going to be busy with things so I was worried that maybe I wouldn't be able to give this to you in time. Happy birthday!"

Yami watched the package carefully, as if expecting it to grow fangs and bit off his face. He took the blue wrapped box and continued to look at it. He replied in a flat voice, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuugi turned around and started to leave.

He blinked. "That's it?"

Yuugi looked over his shoulder. "What else is there to do?"

"A guest usually comes in and expects coffee or something." Yami said as if he were speaking to a child.

He turned around and shook his head. "Not exactly. See, a guest is only a guest when they've actually entered the residence. Seeing as I'm outside, I am not a guest. I've only come to give you the present."

"Oh no you don't!" Yami walked towards Yuugi and grabbed his arm. "You're coming inside and having coffee. I won't be in your debt because you gave me a present!"

He dragged the silent Editor-in-chief inside and sat him down in the living room. Yami walked into the kitchen and poured water into the coffee maker. "Do you need sugar or anything?"

"I would like a little sugar, thank you." Yuugi replied. As his host started making the coffee, Yuugi looked over to the glowing screen. He read the passage on the computer and smiled. "You're starting a new book are you?"

Yami leaned back to look into the living room. "Are you snooping?"

"I can't help it if you leave your personal effects out in the open." Yuugi defended. "But no, I'm not snooping. I haven't touched it, I merely glanced at what I could see."

"Well, don't read it." Yami poured the coffee into two cups and put them on a small tray with a sugar cup. He walked into the living room and pushed the laptop away so he could set the tray down. "It's none of your business."

"It will be my business when you present it to me." Yuugi accepted the cup and tipped the sugar so the granules would slide into his coffee.

Yami rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "What made you go into editing? Is it some sort of twisted love of showing people all their flaws?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Not at all. I help people I don't bash them. I could see your true heart in your writing. The fact you've never been in love was obvious to me. Writing about love without knowing love makes it a little less believable. Perhaps with this new book, you can see what I mean."

"What did you mean, my true heart?" He asked.

Yuugi paused to take a sip of his coffee. "When any author writes a text, their true self is revealed. I believe that when you write, subconscious thoughts and desires can be brought forward through your words though you don't intend to."

Yami raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Psychoanalytic Criticism?"

"Yes. I'm glad you're familiar with it." Yuugi smiled. "You see, because you have never felt the true passion of love, it shows that in your words. You're still a good writer, but some of it isn't believable."

The author was clearly annoyed. "Stories are not manifestations of the subconscious. There's no true meaning to them. It's fiction, that's all."

"Ah, a deconstruction lens." Yuugi chuckled. "All interpretation is misinterpretation. How odd. A deconstructionist author and a psychoanalytical Editor-in-chief working together. Quite the opposite ends of the scale, wouldn't you say?"

Yami sighed. "You never answered my question. Why did you become an editor?"

"Because I love literature." Yuugi stated, sipping his coffee again. "It's the most beautiful expression of self. It's an art in a class all its own. I wanted to help authors write their stories and then distribute them to the world. I couldn't be an author because I'm a terrible writer. I'm better at analyzing them and helping to improve them to the best of the abilities. It's the core of my soul, I guess you could say."

Yami listened to each one of Yuugi's words. Why did they make his heart beat so hard?

"Have you ever been in love?" Yami asked. There was no anger in his voice. It had melted away. There was a true respect in his mind now.

Yuugi nodded. "Once. I was young and foolish." He sipped his coffee.

"May I ask who it was?" The author asked, sympathy in his words.

"Literature." Yuugi looked up at him and smiled. "I'm married to my work."

Yami laughed. His voice rang out clear and true. He smiled at Yuugi. _'I guess I was wrong about you.'_

XxX

_"I guess I was wrong about you." Ayumi wiped away her tears. "I never realized how much you helped me."_

_Yoshiyuki was silent. He lay in his padded coffin. His eyes were closed. His lips, which Ayumi had kissed so many times before, were pale._

_"It's my fault you died. That car should have hit me." She sighed, but no tears fell from her eyes. "I won't let your love be in vain, Yoshiyuki. I'll keep you in my heart forever."_

Yuugi closed the manuscript. "What was the point the Yoshiyuki-kun dying?"

Yami chuckled. "I guess it was just to feed the slop to the pigs. Give the readers a mushy, sad ending."

He laughed. "Tell me it wasn't this ending that took you four months to finish the manuscript."

"What if it was?" Yami blushed. "Endings are hard sometimes!"

Yuugi shook his head and handed the manuscript back to Yami. "It needs work, but for a first draft it's good. And please work on the ending!"

Yami rolled his eyes and stood up. "What do you know?"

Yuugi circled around his desk and walked towards Yami. He wrapped his arms around the other's hips and pulled him close for a kiss. Never closing his eyes, Yuugi gently licked at Yami's lips to coax him into a deeper caress.

Yami couldn't understand what was happening. Before he could even thinking of getting angry, Yami found himself opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside Yuugi's mouth.

He dropped the manuscript and held Yuugi close to his body. His eyes closed in passion and he moaned quietly. He ran his fingers through the other's wild hair, wanting to feel more of him.

Yuugi quickly pushed Yami down on the couch just to his side. He straddled the author's waist. "What did I tell you? The author's secret desires and obsessions are revealed through their work."

Yami panted, surprised by Yuugi's dominance and his analysis. "Y-you know?"

"Of course." Yuugi smirked darkly and leaned forward. "I'm surprised you kept it so obvious. Yoshiyuki-kun doesn't really talk like me, however."

Yami blushed. "W-well…"

"Though you seem exactly like Ayumi-chan." Yuugi leaned down and caught his lips again.

Yami sighed as he felt Yuugi's hand slip under his shirt. He gulped nervously as the other pulled away from the kiss.

"You're not going to write another book about us are you?" He asked.

Yami laughed. "No. I'm not an erotica novelist." He flipped Yuugi onto his back, climbing on top of the other. He pinned the CEO's arms above his head, nibbling at his neck. Yuugi moaned, squirming underneath him. He wanted more.

Yami leaned forward to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "You're even more delicious then I imagined. Or wrote about."

Yuugi shuddered. "Is the way Ayumi-chan told Yoshiyuki-kun that she loved him…was that how you wanted to tell me?"

The author leaned back, looking into Yuugi's eyes. "No. I had a much different idea in mind."

He smiled. "Tell me."

Yami gently cupped his chin. "If I could write it like a scene in a book, it would be raining. You're talking the long way home tonight, not caring about getting wet or sick. You would be completely lost in thought, thinking about work. Completely focused. But then, a car quickly driving by would splash freezing water all over you. The car stops and I step out, asking if you're all right."

Yuugi's eyes glittered with excitement. "I'd answer, 'Yes. I'm fine.' I'd shake my self a bit, taking off my soaking coat."

"I'd grab your hand and pull you to the car." Yami continued. "'I'm sorry about that. You can come to my place and dry off.'"

"'I appreciate the thought, but-'" Yuugi was cut off.

"I'd put a finger to your lips, gently. Softly, so you wouldn't say no." Yami demonstrated by slowly caressing Yuugi's lips with his index. He watched as the other man quietly moaned. "'It's the least I can do. You'll get pneumonia if you keep walking in this rain.'"

Yuugi nodded. "'All right. Thank you.'"

"I'd put you in the passenger seat and drive us away. The drive would be silent at first, neither of us really knowing what to say." Yami placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Kissing you, right then and there, would be all I can think about. Wondering what you were thinking about, also."

"I would be thinking why you're being so nice to me." Yuugi answered quietly. "I'm convinced you hated me."

Yami chuckled lightly. "I'd pull into the garage. It has a door as an entrance to the house so we wouldn't get wet. I'd show you inside, locking the door out of habit. I'd tell you not to worry about getting the carpet or furniture wet. Water tends to dry."

"I'd follow you silently, nodding occasionally." Yuugi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yami's. "I'd be captivated by any word you spoke."

"Without realizing, I'd take you into my bedroom. I'd give you a pair of pajamas to wear while your clothes are in the dryer." Yami explained. "I'd ask if you'd need anything."

"I'd answer no." Yuugi smiled.

"I'd see you're shivering so I'd wrap a blanket around you to help keep you warm. But I'd accidentally pull you too close and I'd look so deeply into your eyes that I could see the heaven's themselves."

Yuugi closed his eyes, to better imagine everything. "I'd gently whisper your name and try to say thank you."

"But I'd cut you off with a soft kiss. I wouldn't be able to take it anymore." Yami slowly brushed his lips against Yuugi's. "I'd show you I love you instead of just saying it to you."

Yuugi moaned quietly. "This is why I love your writing."

Yami chuckled deep in his throat. He placed soft kisses all over Yuugi's face. He stopped when Yuugi said, "Do you still think love is fictional?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It might be a little lame, but I wanted to try something sort of different. Plus, being a writer myself (of fanfics), it would be interesting to write about a writer. I thought so, at least. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	8. Hazumi de

I'M SO SORRY!!!! I know it took me forever to get this posted. I'm really sorry everyone! I've been sooooooooo busy lately with work and Christmas and birthdays and stuff. So here's my early Christmas present to all of you. I hope you like it. Happy Holidays!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hazumi de translates as "on impulse". Who knew a kiss could lead to all this?_

Yuugi gasped, accidentally opening his mouth. Yami's tongue plunged inside and caressed the roof of the senior's orifice. What was he doing? One minute, they're sitting on Yami's bed studying for a test. The next minute, they're in a passionate lip lock. Yuugi slowly started to kiss back. He was unsure of what to do so he closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against Yami's.

The taller gently caressed Yuugi's soft cheek before pulling back. He looked into Yuugi's eyes deeply and smiled.

"Why did you do that?" The shorter asked.

Yami shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"You felt like it?" Yuugi asked. "No one just goes around kissing someone else because they-"

Yami pressed a gentle finger to Yuugi's lips. "The real reason is that…I like you. More then just a roommate or a friend. More then I've ever liked anyone before. I love you, Yuugi." He removed his finger so Yuugi could respond.

"Y-you do?"

He nodded. "I do." Yami cupped Yuugi's cheek again, caressing it with his thumb. "If you don't feel the same, then I understand."

Yuugi smiled. His eyes started welling up with tears. "I do."

They lay down on Yami's bed, holding each other through the night and talking. Around eleven at night, Yuugi posed a very important question. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Jounouchi and the others will understand." Yami said. "They're our friends."

Yuugi shook his head. "Not Jounouchi-kun. I meant…the others."

Yami understood now. He meant the rest of the students who weren't exactly their friends. He sighed. "I don't think we can let them know about us. I only want to protect you, Yuugi. I don't care about what they think but some of them might go too far with their teasing."

"Then it'll be our little secret." Yuugi smiled and kissed Yami's nose. He snuggled closer to his new lover and they slowly started falling asleep.

XxX

As the sun rose, the morning bell rang awakening all the students of Domino City Boy's Boarding School. Breakfast would be served in half an hour, giving the students a chance to prepare for the day by getting dressed or showering.

In the senior dorm, Yuugi and Yami were waking up in each other's arms. They hadn't slept together, but seeing their lover's face first thing in the morning was wonderful.

They shared a short kiss before getting up and dressing for another day of class. They walked down the hall together, but weren't holding hands. Now that they were no longer in their private room, their newfound relationship had to be a secret.

Because it was an all boy school, there were some of the students who wanted to always let everyone know they were straighter then arrows. They walk around the school as if they owned it and everyone in it.

Those were the people Yami were worried about. If his relationship with Yuugi were to be discovered, it would reach the jock's ears first. Who knows what they would do when they heard it.

Everyone was ushered into the cafeteria where they were served their meals. Yami and Yuugi would take turns buying for both of their meals and today it was Yami's turn.

Yuugi had to hide his blush. _'It's almost like we're on a date!'_

They sat down at their usual table and took seats across from each other. Each of them, though it was painful, had to act as if last night never happened.

Jounouchi called out to his friends before he ran over to their usual table and sat down beside Yuugi. "Good morning, Yuugi-kun, Yami."

"Good morning." They replied.

Yuugi asked, "Is Seto-san on another business trip?"

Jounouchi nodded. "He had to go talk to his representative in Greece. He should be back soon."

Yami shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand why he bothers staying in school. He's already set for life with all the money Kaiba Corp. has."

"He'll lose credibility in the eyes of his partners if he doesn't finish school." Jounouchi shrugged.

It was no secret that Jounouchi and Seto had been dating for more then two years. They hadn't made it known to the whole school, but anyone outside of their friends that found out knew better then to mess with Seto. He could ruin their lives if they crossed him.

Yami thought Jounouchi was lucky because of that protection Seto provided him. _'Why can't Yuugi and I be that safe? Why do we have to hide it?'_

The day went by smoothly. The newly formed couple was able to keep up their façade without any troubles. After supper was served, each student had to return to his dorm rooms. Freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior each had separate dorms based on what their year was.

As Yuugi and Yami returned to their senior dorm room, they said goodnight to everyone before closing the door. Yami grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Yuugi moaned, but he kept it quiet so their neighbors wouldn't hear. Yami pushed him against the door, as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Both had felt their want for the other grow more and more during the day. Even being able to hold hands could have been more satisfactory then the celibate façade they had to uphold in front of the student body. It was the most painful nine hours of their lives.

They pulled away and panted, staring into each other's eyes. Yami smiled at his lover. "Yuugi, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Yuugi blushed and giggled lightly. "You can be so lame sometimes."

Yami smirked darkly and gently nibbled on Yuugi's lower lip. He took both of Yuugi's hands and pulled him toward the bed. A knock on the door stopped both of them in their tracks.

Yami groaned. "Damn it all! What do you want?!"

"A room check, Atemu-san." The door opened to reveal the Principal of the school, Pegasus J. Crawford. "After four years of studies here, I honestly thought you would be used to it by now."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, after four years of servitude here, I thought you would learn to-"

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Crawford-san?" Yuugi interrupted. He knew Yami was going to tell the teacher to get lost using a very specific curse, so he stopped him before Yami could endanger his enrollment here.

Pegasus smirked. "Thank you, Yuugi-kun, but no. I have no time to accept your offer. Please get lots of rest tonight and be well prepared for the next morning."

He closed the door, ending his nightly routine with the two students. Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll be well prepared to slit your throat in the next morning."

Yuugi blinked. "Why do you hate Crawford-san so much?"

"I've known him since I was a little kid." Yami explained. "He was a friend of my father. Pegasus likes to pretend he's my uncle or something so he likes to bug me about things all the time."

The shorter smiled. "That's so sweet. It's nice to have someone care about you like that."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and smiled. "But it's nicer to have someone who loves you."

Yuugi kissed Yami's cheek and pulled him toward the bed, taking slow, smooth steps. "We have at least an hour until lights out you know…"

XxX

The next morning was even harder to hide their relationship. Yami wanted nothing more then to reach out and hold Yuugi in his arms. No matter what they couldn't show anything but friendship to those around them. Especially now that Ushio was back from his suspension. It was his personal endeavor to make Yuugi's life miserable. Knowing the senior was in a homosexual relationship wouldn't make it any better.

Yami made sure to never let Yuugi out of his site. He never understood why, but Ushio loved to get Yuugi alone, beat him up and humiliate him whenever he had the chance. Yami wouldn't let anyone hurt Yuugi. Ever.

They sat at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria, eating and talking about the day so far. Jounouchi had received a long distance call from Seto, leaving Yuugi and Yami alone for lunch for the moment.

"Takana-sensei is crazy!" Yami ranted. "I can't believe him sometimes. There was no reason for him to give us so much homework."

Yuugi chuckled. "It's to prepare for the exams, Yami."

He scoffed. "In three months!"

"Three months, eh? Better study up then." Ushio and his friends towered over Yuugi and Yami. He smirked down at them haughtily.

Yami glared. He put down his chopsticks and stood up. "Suddenly I've lost my appetite. Let's go Yuugi."

Yuugi stood up to follow Yami out of the cafeteria when Ushio grabbed him arm. "Don't let the poor kid starve, Yami. He needs food!"

"Yeah, get some meat on those bones!" Ushio's friend snickered.

Yami wrenched Yuugi's arm out of Ushio's grip. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Why can't you ever stand up for yourself, Yuugi?" Ushio rolled his eyes. "Fight me like a man, for once."

Yami scoffed. "You aren't worth his time."

He took Yuugi's arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria. They walked down the halls at a brisk pace, returning to the senior dorm. Yami slammed the door shut. He let out a loud groan. "Why doesn't Pegasus just expel him!? I can't believe it!"

"Yami, calm down." Yuugi soothed. "Don't let him get to you."

Yami either chose to ignore his lover or didn't hear him. He paced around the room and continued to rant. "Ushio shouldn't be here! He doesn't even deserve to have an education!"

Yuugi knew he wouldn't be able to tell Yami to stop. In stead, he stepped into the other's path, held his face still and deeply caressed his mouth.

Yami stopped in his tracks. Feeling Yuugi's lips against his not only stopped his chattering, but it relaxed him completely. His racing mind froze and concentrated only on Yuugi.

He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's hips and pulled him closer. He moaned quietly, gently sliding his tongue inside the warm mouth.

Yuugi smiled and leaned back so he could look into Yami's eyes. "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it, you said so yourself."

Yami sighed. "I know. I just can't stand it when he condescends you like that."

"Stop worrying about him." Yuugi smiled and kissed his nose. "Just relax. Bullies only exist to get a rouse from others. That's all. Don't fan the flame, you know?"

Yami nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Yuugi gave him short pecks on his cheeks and lips, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Everything's all right. It always will be."

XxX

A month went by. The pain of not being together in public irritated them more then ever. But by the time these four weeks had passed, Yami had had enough. They lay on Yami's bed, holding each other and kissing. Hands slowly roamed over warm bodies, exciting the blood in their veins. But without warning, Yami stopped. He pulled away from Yuugi's mouth and sat up, separating his arms from Yuugi's waist.

The smaller looked up at Yami. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Yuugi, we need to talk." He wiped his mouth of the saliva that had gathered there. "I don't know if I can keep this up anymore."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi sat up as well and encircled Yami's arm with his own.

"This act. I don't think I can do it any more." Yami sighed. "All I want is to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want. But I can't have that! I want to protect you, but it means staying away from you. I can't stand it any more!"

Yuugi sighed and squeezed Yami's arm. "It's all we can do. We could start letting our relationship be public knowledge, but I don't think it would go over too well. I want the same things you do, but we can't. I wouldn't be the only one in danger of being hurt."

Yami sighed. He tilted his head so his cheek would rest against the top of Yuugi's head. He cupped Yuugi's cheek with his hand and gently rubbed it. "I know. But why should we care what they think?"

"It could mean whether we can walk again or not." Yuugi said bitterly. "I can't imagine Ushio or any of his friends would accept it and leave us be."

"I know that. I just hate having to hide it!" Yami sighed again. He paused, then redirected slightly. "You know I love you, right?"

Yuugi looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I do. I love you just as much and even more. I'll always love you, Yami."

He bent down slightly to let their mouths clash. Yuugi kissed him back with just as much ferocity. But he pulled back to whisper in Yami's ear, "Everything will be all right."

XxX

Yuugi was walking down the hall. Takana-sensei asked him to retrieve a few different books on the subject they were studying. He went downstairs into the library.

As he walked he flipped through the pages, reading over them. He was so engrossed into the book that he didn't see someone had appeared in front of him. He bumped into the person and dropped one of the books. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me."

He was about to bend down and pick up the book when two hands grabbed his shoulders, stopped him from moving and forced him against the wall. Before Yuugi could say anything, a pair of lips glued themselves to his own in a fiery kiss. Yuugi's eyes were wide open in shock. The masculine eyes that looked back into his own were familiar.

He pushed the man away. "Yami, what are you doing?!"

He smirked. "I couldn't hold back any more." Yami leaned forward to whisper heatedly in his ear. "I couldn't resist you any more."

Yuugi blushed as Yami's tongue slowly caressed his ear. "Ooh…Yami, I…we can't."

"Don't you want this?" Yami's hand slowly caressed his thigh. The warm breeze of his whisper gently ghosted over the skin of his ear. He quietly moaned. "Yuugi-kun…"

Yuugi bit his lip. Yami's invitations were so tempting. He wanted nothing more then to give in but he couldn't. "Yami, please. I…I don't think we-…ah!"

Yami's fingers dipped under Yuugi's pants and boxers to rub close to the sensitive skin of his most sacred place. Yuugi couldn't help but arch towards his hand. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. It was so hard to hold back. He bit his lip and moaned quietly.

Yami smirked and brought Yuugi's lips into a sweet, lust filled kiss. His other hand snaked up his lover's shirt to caress his stomach. This had always been Yuugi's breaking point.

The senior dropped the books he had been holding tightly against his chest as if they were used as a shield and wrapped his arms around Yami's body. He moaned, not trying to be quiet. Rapture filled his senses, impairing his judgment.

Yami smiled and pulled Yuugi's tongue into his mouth. He gently sucked on the muscle, giving the impression of a different act his mouth could be doing.

Yuugi let out a heated mewl but pulled away. "Yami, stop. W-we have to…ah, get back t-to class…"

Yami sighed quietly. He removed his hands from Yuugi's body and cupped his cheeks. "I know. I just needed to see you."

They kissed for a minute before Yami finally released his lover. As they parted, their eyes met in a link of silent understanding. They knew tonight, their bed would be on fire.

--

At dinner, the cafeteria was silent. Practically no one spoke. It was strange. Yami didn't understand it. "Usually everyone's chattering on and not too quietly. Why is today different?"

Yuugi looked around. Many people had books opened in front of them. Others were whispering and a few were even quietly laughing. "Maybe they're getting ready for exams."

"So early?" Yami took a bite of his food, pondering the strange atmosphere.

Yuugi nodded. "There's no reason not to. I've heard the exams are going to be the hardest yet."

Yami blinked. "Maybe this won't be our last year."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. You're smart enough to pass any test."

"Not as smart as you." Yami winked.

The bell rang for the students to go to their dorm rooms. Yami quickly finished his supper and together with his lover and roommate, walked through the halls to their room.

They entered the room but when Yami pushed the door to close it, a foot blocked its way. A mop of blonde hair appeared through the opening. "Konbanwa!"

Yami sighed. "Jounouchi, you have three seconds to say exactly why you're here before I kill you."

"There's a message for Yuugi-kun at the office." He said, smiling.

Yuugi nodded. "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun."

He said goodnight and left. Yuugi walked out the door but Yami grabbed his hand and smiled. "Don't be too long."

Yuugi smiled and winked. He walked down the hall and heard the door close behind him. He knocked on the door to the main office and the secretary answered, allowing him inside.

He opened the door and smiled. "Konbanwa, Kujaku-san."

Mai smiled back. "Konbanwa, Yuugi-kun. I have a message here from your grandfather." She handed him a note.

It read, "Yuugi, I'm not going to be able to visit you during the long weekend. I'm so sorry. Professor Hawkins asked me to stay longer to help him translate a tablet. I'll call you as soon as I possibly can. Love, Jiichan."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you very much, Kujaku-san."

She nodded. "Get lots of rest tonight, Yuugi-kun. And congratulations!"

He blinked. "Um, thank you."

Yuugi stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him. What was she congratulating him on? Good grades, perhaps?

He shrugged it off, deciding it was nothing. As he walked down the halls to his room, Yuugi thought the lights were dimmer. The halls seemed darker, or perhaps longer then they actually are. There was something strange going on.

--

Yami felt as if a brick of lead had dropped into his stomach. Each time he looked up at the clock, he imagined something terrible had happened. "It shouldn't take ten minutes to get to the office and back."

Instincts taking over, Yami bolted out of the room and down the halls. He called out Yuugi's name several times. Something had to be wrong.

He ran towards the office. Yuugi had to have made it there, at least. He stopped when he heard a voice call his name behind him. Yami turned around and ran back. In the entrance to another hallway in the senior dorm, Yuugi lay on the floor curled in a ball.

"Yuugi!" He kneeled beside his lover and carefully brought him into his arms. "What happened? You're bleeding!"

He coughed a few times. In a scratchy voice, he said, "He knows."

Yami's eyes widened. "Who did this to you?"

"Ushio…and Keith." Yuugi grabbed Yami's shirt in a tight fist. "T-they know about us. They threatened you, too. I don't want you to get hurt, Yami. Please."

Yami brushed away the tears that slipped down Yuugi's face. "They won't. I'll take you to the nurse. It'll be all right, Yuugi. I swear it will."

--

Ishizu looked up when she heard someone pounding on the door. He closed the medical book she was reading. "Yes?"

"Ishtar-san! Please open the door!" Yami called out. "I need you quickly!"

Ishizu quickly stepped over to the door and opened it. She gasped. "Yami-kun, what happened to Yuugi-kun?"

"Please, help him." Yami said, cradling Yuugi in his arms.

She moved aside quickly so he could enter the nurse's office. After stepping inside, Yami gently set Yuugi on one of the beds. Ishizu once again asked what had happened, as she pulled out her medical tools.

He sighed. "Yuugi and I are lovers. As I'm sure you're aware, many of the students here are homophobic."

Ishizu sighed. "I'm very sorry. I suppose you should know I believe the entire school might know about your relationship. Mai-san told me you were together."

Yami cursed silently. That was why everyone was so quiet at supper. Everything made sense now. Ishizu patted his shoulder. "It's all right. Please, could you help me remove his clothes? His undergarments can stay on of course."

Yami nodded. He unzipped Yuugi's pants and slid them off before helping Ishizu take off Yuugi's school jacket and white button up shirt.

The movement stirred Yuugi from his state of unconsciousness. "Yami?"

He smiled down at his lover. "It's all right. You're in the nurse's office. Ishtar-san is going to take care of you."

"Your wounds aren't serious, Motou-san. Please, get some rest." She said softly, putting his clothes in a laundry bin so they could be cleaned of the blood.

Yuugi nodded. It was hard to stay awake anyway. "Yami? Don't leave me?"

He grasped his love's hand tightly. "Never. I'll be here with you all the time."

Yuugi smiled before he passed out yet again. Yami felt his heart crush when his lover was unconscious for the second time. "Does he have a head injury?"

Ishizu was already tending to the wound on his head. After a minute, her diagnosis was reached. "He has a small bump on his head, but it's nothing to worry about. It's all right if he sleeps. Rest will help him heal faster. There's no need for a hospital."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yami quickly asked.

Ishizu smiled politely and shook her head. "There's no need for you to worry. His injuries are not severe. I can take care of it."

Yami nodded and continued to hold Yuugi's hand in his. He squeezed it as he saw bruises beginning to form on his face and chest. _'Why him? Yuugi did nothing to deserve this. It's not right.'_

"Crawford-san will have to be alerted of this at the earliest possible time." Ishizu said, as she applied alcohol to his cuts.

Yami nodded. "I know. It can wait until-"

"I think Crawford-san would prefer you do it now." Ishizu said, never looking up or stopping her medical duties.

Yami shook his head. "I promised to stay with him."

Ishizu sighed. "I'm afraid that if you don't go now, I will tell him."

Yami was silent. He needed to talk to Pegasus about this matter personally. He sat still before he squeezed Yuugi's hand once more and set it down on the bed. He stood up and looked at Ishizu. "Take care of him."

She smiled at Yami and nodded. "He'll be fine."

--

Pegasus intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk. "Keith and Ushio attacked Yuugi-kun, did they? This is a very serious accusation."

"It's the truth!" Yami grabbed his white shirt and pulled it toward Pegasus. "This is Yuugi's blood on my shirt! He's been hurt by their prejudice. If they aren't stopped the both of us will be in danger and they'll be able to continue harming us."

Pegasus hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Atemu-san, I have known you for some time. Though you have been known to lie sometimes, I believe you in this matter. I'll speak with both of them tonight."

Yami sighed. "Thank you."

"How bad are Yuugi-kun's injuries?" The principal inquired.

"He doesn't have to go to a hospital, if that's what you're asking." Yami answered. "He's unconscious, but the bump on his head isn't threatening. Ishtar-san said he'll be fine."

Pegasus nodded. "It seems this was just a warning. Foreshadowing for the future. Please be careful, Atemu-san. It won't be just Ushio and Keith who have a problem with your relationship."

XxX

Yuugi awoke the next morning, slightly disoriented. He smiled when he saw Yami and Jounouchi sitting beside his bed. "Ohayo."

Yami smiled and kissed his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine." Yuugi affirmed. "How long have I been out?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Over night, that's all. Ishtar-san said you'll be fine and she's excused you from your classes. You need rest not studying."

Yuugi chuckled. "All right. Can you get my homework for me, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Sure." He stood up and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I want to get to the cafeteria before all the miso soup is gone! Feel better soon, Yuugi-kun."

He nodded. "Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

After Jounouchi left, Ishizu entered the room with a tray of food. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You shouldn't have to stay here for too long."

She set the tray on a table on wheels and pulled it over beside Yuugi. The table was made so it would jut out over the bed, making it easier for Yuugi to feed himself. He wouldn't have to reach over for his food since it was right in front of him.

"I'll be back to change your bandages after you're done." She smiled. "Yami-kun, you know that only Yuugi-kun is excused from class."

He nodded. "I know. I won't be long."

"I'll leave you alone." She walked back into her private office and closed the door. Yami turned to Yuugi with a serious face. "Do you really feel all right?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine, Yami. I'm a little sore, that's all."

"All right." He said. "Do you want me to get you anything from our room?"

Yuugi shook his head. "I'll be all right. Go to class and pay attention. I don't want you to fail because you're worrying about me."

Yami sighed. "All right, fine. I'll go."

They shared a short kiss after Yami helped Yuugi sit up so he could eat. Yami was about to pull away but Yuugi held him close. "Be careful, Yami."

He cupped Yuugi's cheek. "Everything will be all right. Just rest and don't worry about me." He kissed Yuugi's forehead and left the nurse's office.

XxX

"Yuugi-kun!" Jounouchi smiled brightly. "I'm glad to see you! How do you feel?"

Yuugi beamed back at him and sat beside Yami at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun. I feel fine. I'm glad to be able to walk around now. I'll never spend four days lying in a bed again!"

Yami put an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Yuugi." He kissed the boy's forehead.

Yuugi blushed lightly. "Um, Yami, I-I don't think we should…"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Yami winked. He lowered his arm to encircle Yuugi's waist, ignoring the hateful, staring eyes.

Yuugi interacted with his friends as he always did, but in the back of his mind, he could feel the gazes of the students on him. He didn't want to show anything between Yami and himself to them. He wanted to protect his boyfriend. But it seems it didn't matter anymore. Their relationship was public knowledge. _'Neither of us can be safe.'_

--

Yami held Yuugi's hand as they walked down the halls to their dorm room. Yami kissed his cheek and smiled. "I've missed you, Yuugi. Our room is so boring without you."

Yuugi blushed heavily this time. A few students were just behind them and they started whispering. He pulled Yami into an empty hall and waited for them to pass by. "Yami, I thought we weren't going to show any kind of intimacy. They won't just go after me. Please, I want to keep you safe."

Yami sighed. "Yuugi-"

"That's not gonna happen any time soon." A guttural voice interrupted. Ushio and Keith, along with a few of their friends walked into the hall.

Yami immediately pushed Yuugi behind him and stood at the ready. "You bastards! Stay away from him."

One of their friends laughed. "Look at the freak! Trying to order us around?"

"Don't count on it." Keith advanced, his lips curling in a sadistic smirk. His eyes were fixed on Yuugi.

Yami blocked him from the attacker's sight. "I said stay away!"

The two friends Ushio had brought along quickly ran from behind Keith and pinned Yami's arms behind him, pushing him against the floor. He struggled wildly, screaming at his captors.

Ushio rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Yuugi! Run!" A rag was forced into Yami's mouth and tied behind his head, stifling his objections. He felt a foot collide with his back. He groaned into the rag and still tried to worm his way out of their grasp.

He gasped when he heard Yuugi cry out. His thrashing increased as his desire to protect Yuugi took over. He couldn't let his lover be hurt. Not again.

The hallway they had entered led to nowhere. It was a dead end. Ushio and Keith had cornered Yuugi against the wall at the end of the hallway, grinning in victory.

Keith grabbed Yuugi's throat and lifted him off the ground, slamming him against the wall. His airway was cut off, making it nearly impossible to breath. Yuugi clawed at Keith's hand, attempting to escape.

Ushio glared. "You sick freak. Why the hell would you want to fuck with a guy? It's disgusting!"

"And we're going to make sure your dick doesn't stick anywhere ever again." Keith chuckled as he tightened his grip.

Ushio's knee crashed against Yuugi's stomach as hard as it could. Keith threw him down to the ground, stepping on his chest. "And once we're done with you, your lover boy is next!"

Both Keith and Ushio were suddenly forced down to the ground. Their captors were yelling, "Security! Do not resist!"

The two holding down Yami quickly got away. Two more security guards were chasing after them when Yami stood up, ripping the gag out of his mouth. He threw it to the ground and made a b-line for Yuugi. He gathered the boy in his arms. "Yuugi! Are you all right?"

He coughed a few times. "Y-yes. I'll be fine."

"Get the hell off of me!" Keith demanded. Handcuffs were clasped onto his wrists and he was forced to his feet along with Ushio. They were pulled out of the hallway and down to the office where police were waiting for them.

Pegasus entered the hall. "Are you both all right?"

Yami nodded. "We'll live."

"Good. I'll escort you to Ishizu's office. She's waiting for you." He turned around and walked with them. Yami carried Yuugi and soothed him so he wouldn't be afraid.

--

"One of the occupants in that hallway heard the commotion and called security to diffuse the situation. I'm sorry I couldn't be there earlier." Pegasus apologized.

Yuugi smiled. "That's all right. At least you came. And it's not nearly as bad as last time. Thank you very much, Crawford-san."

He nodded. "Ushio's friends were caught as well. They've confessed that both Ushio and Keith were planning on attacking both of you prior to the knowledge of your relationship as well as after. It seems no matter what, both of you are natural magnets for trouble."

Yami shrugged. "They're the bastards that planned it. We never did anything to them."

"Indeed." Pegasus leaned back into his chair. "I'll excuse you from classes so the both of you may recover."

Yuugi shook his head. "Thank you, but it's not necessary. We need to graduate this decade and missing classes isn't going to help."

He hummed. "Very well. It's your choice. If you have any problems with the other students, make sure you alert me. Otherwise, good luck. I had better see your names on the diplomas."

XxX

By the time the term was over, both Yuugi and Yami graduated with no problems. At the graduation ceremony, they received their diplomas and congratulations from the staff.

Seto Kaiba, as expected, became the top student of their senior grade. As the valedictorian, he stood at the podium to give a speech. "Four years we've spent here, studying, doing homework and striving for this day. All our hard work has paid off."

Yami smirked. Seto never was much of a writer.

"Today, looking out on all my fellow peers, I see the great leaders of Japan. We are what this school will present to the world." Seto announced. "Take this country by storm, graduates. Never forget the experiences you've had here. Always remember everything you learned. Congratulations, graduates."

They cheered, hugging friends and chanting Seto's name. Today was a day of victory. And every victory needs a celebration.

--

"Kanpai!" At dinner, Seto, Jounouchi, Yami and Yuugi celebrated their "survival of Domino City Boarding School" as the blonde proclaimed.

Jounouchi downed his drink and sighed. "So what are you two going to do now that school is over?"

"I'm going into game designs." Yami said. "I'll take a course at Domino University."

Yuugi smiled. "I'm going to take over Jiichan's Shop. It's a family tradition. But I think I might go into literature and manga designs. I've developed a lot of ideas over the years."

Seto hummed. "Don't go too far. I might want both of you in my company to help me with designing holographic technology and new cards. I've been thinking of putting out a KC Card Line."

"Looks like we're all pretty set." Jounouchi smiled.

"What are you going to do, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi inquired.

Yami chuckled. "I don't think he has to do anything. He's sleeping with the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Hey!" The blond objected. "So you know, I happen to be enrolled in the music course at Domino University. I've been learning guitar and a band has invited me. We're going to try and get into a record label."

Yuugi blinked. "Wow! That's great, Jounouchi-kun! Do your best!"

"At least someone supports me." He said, shoving more of his food in his mouth.

"Looks like we'll all be in the same school." Seto said, gently taking a sip of his wine. "I'm taking business courses, among others, at the University as well."

"It's the boarding school all over again." Yuugi joked. "But I'm glad our friends are going to be there. It wouldn't be right if it weren't like that."

Jounouchi nodded. Through a full mouth, he said, "Agreed."

Yami flinched as particles of food spewed from Jounouchi's mouth. "Kaiba, are there any courses of manners at the University?"

--

Yuugi looked deeply into Yami's eyes. "Can you believe it? We've made it."

He smiled. "I know." Their lips connected shortly. "I'll call you in the morning."

Yuugi nodded. He looked down at his hand, feeling something sliding onto his finger. He gasped, eyes meeting Yami's.

His lover smiled. "It's not an engagement. I wanted to show our bond through this stone."

Yami lifted his hand, displaying a ring on his finger as well. The band was a bright sterling silver with an amethyst resting on top of it. Yuugi knew the stone was to match his eye color.

He brought his hand close to his face to inspect the ring. It was exactly identical to Yami's. The only difference was a golden band and a blood red ruby glistening in the moonlight.

Yuugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "It's so beautiful. Thank you Yami."

He smiled. "I love you."

Yuugi whispered, "I love you." His lips pressed against Yami's as the engaged in a searing kiss. At that moment, both of them knew their kisses would be ever lasting. If there would ever be a doubt, the rings on their fingers would be enough proof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

I hope you all liked it. Again, I'm really sorry for the lateness. I've been CRAZY busy. TT sorry!!! Let's hope I get the next one up soon, eh? Bye!


	9. Uchiawaseru

Uchiawaseru translates as "make preliminary arrangements"

I am so unbelievably sorry!! We've been having a lot of trouble with our computers lately so I couldn't upload anything. I promise I'll upload more often!! SORRY!!

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

_Uchiawaseru translates as "make preliminary arrangements". A slave must duel his way to freedom. Along the way, he'll find wealth, prosperity and…love?_

"It is necessary for each slave to have an agreement of sorts with the Slave Master." Shadi explained as they walked down a hall. "He will decide how you may free yourself. Don't count on it being too soon."

Yami nodded. "Fair enough."

Shadi knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a moment, a man's gruff voice told them to enter. Shadi opened the door and allowed Yami inside. "Good luck."

The slave entered, his chains jingling each time he moved. The door was closed and he stopped. In this room was a large window with luxurious drapes. Expensive looking furniture decorated the room. Among this array of money was a desk. Behind it, sat a man. The Slave Master.

He grinned. "So you are the best gamer in all of Japan, are you?"

"That's what they have told me." Yami answered.

The Slave Master laughed. "Surly one of you caliber would know if you are what they say you are. However, your reputation will not make a difference in the dueling ring. You may address me as Master Aknadin. I am the overseer for all slaves involved with this event."

"Good for you." He answered flatly.

Aknadin narrowed his one eye. "Watch your tongue, slave. You had better not anger me if you want your freedom."

Yami grunted. "So I've been told. You are to arrange when I will get-"

"Not when, you fool." Aknadin scolded. "If. Certain things must happen in order for you to gain your freedom."

"Then what are my conditions?" Yami half demanded.

Aknadin looked at several charts and schedules before him. He picked up his writing tool and wrote several things down on blank papyrus. "You must win fifty duels in order to obtain your freedom. Don't think it will be so easy. There are many that you will duel who are far more-"

"May I go?" Yami asked, and not so politely.

Aknadin stood and slammed his fists on his desk. "You dare to speak to me with such blatant disrespect?"

"Yes. Now may I go?" He asked again.

He pointed towards the door. "Get out before I kill you."

Yami scoffed and opened the door. Shadi stood outside and closed the door after Yami left. They walked down the halls and outside. "It would do you will to not anger the Slave Master. He controls your life from now on."

"No one can control me." He said confidently.

Shadi raised an eyebrow. "No? Well, I suppose we'll see."

XxX

Yami raised his fist in victory. "Only fourty-nine to go."

The duels started the next day. Every year in Egypt, a great gaming tournament is held. Slaves are gathered from every country and brought to the land of the sand to compete. The prize for the slave who wins is freedom. The slaves are sometimes pitted against each other. Other times, they will face against nobility. Depending on whom they beat, they get prizes such as gold, horses and other expensive items. The closer they are to winning, the better the prizes get.

Yami was scheduled to participate in five more duels before the day was over. When he wasn't dueling, there was a small section for slaves off to the side of the ring where they could watch. No seats meant they had to stand, some for the whole day.

Yami carefully observed the strategies of the duelers in each round. He wouldn't let anything catch him off guard. Suddenly, someone nudged his side. "Hey, you're from Japan aren't you?"

Yami looked over and smiled. "Yes. My name is Yami."

"Jounouchi." The blond smiled. "I haven't seen a Japanese slave around here for a long time."

"How many duels did the Slave Master appoint to you?" He asked.

Jounouchi shook his head. "I'm a slave in the palace. I can't participate in this event."

The crowd roared as a man in blue robes raised a golden rod in the air. He had won against a slave. His opponent was currently on his knees, crying.

"He has only lost one round." Yami said unsympathetically.

Again, he shook his head. "I guess Master Aknadin didn't tell you. If a slave involved in this event loses once, he can never be free. Sometimes they're killed."

Yami's eyes widened. "That's barbaric!"

"Do you have a problem with the Pharaoh's event, slave?" A guard asked. He stood there to make sure the slaves didn't get out of hand.

Jounouchi bowed. "No, Master Marik. There's nothing wrong."

"I did not address you." Marik sneered. "You seem to have a problem, star head."

Yami glared at the name and the guard. "I don't believe it's right to keep a slave in captivity after destroying their dreams."

Marik laughed. "A slave cannot have dreams. You must be new to this business." He walked away, laughing and shaking his head. "Good luck, star head."

Yami scoffed. "How odd."

"That was the Captain of the Royal Guard." Jounouchi explained. "He is a little odd, I'll admit."

"What about Shadi?" Yami inquired.

He shrugged. "Shadi has served the pharaoh for quite some time. He's very well respected. But you shouldn't worry about him. He's a good man."

"Is there anyone who might rouse my concern?" He asked, being cautious of the level of his voice.

Jounouchi nodded. "Aknadin."

"Hey, star head!" Marik called. "You're up!"

--

Yami won all five of his rounds today. It was a great victory, he felt. He was given a room, though not one too luxurious. It was better then any cold, damp cell below ground, that was for sure.

He had a bed in the corner. Piled on top of it were two bags of money and a beautiful roll of fabric. He was also given a sewing kit. As a slave, it was illegal to wear such an expensive cloth. But that didn't mean he couldn't sew it into a robe for later on.

Someone rapped on his door before entering. "Congratulations. Only forty-five more duels."

"Thank you, Shadi." He smiled. "I hope for forty-five more victories."

Shadi walked over to a small desk and put down a tray of food. "The more duels you win, the more rewards you receive. I have seen very few slaves make it past the second day. You should feel quite honored. Even the Pharaoh himself has acknowledged you."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why would the Pharaoh care about a slave?"

"If you're good enough and if you win your freedom, he just might want to recruit you in his army. Or if you're truly lucky, a personal guard." Shadi explained.

He scoffed. "It's just another form of slavery. I couldn't follow someone as barbaric as him."

"I would be careful of your words. The Pharaoh has many ears here." Shadi chuckled. "Get lots of sleep. You have ten duels tomorrow."

XxX

Yami hadn't expected so many duels in one day. As he summoned each monster and occasionally fused two of them, he felt his energy draining.

He knew right away Aknadin was using this new schedule to ware Yami out so he couldn't duel. But Yami wouldn't give in so easily.

The tenth duel arrived. He struggled to stand and see straight enough to fight. He was desperate for water. It was hard to breath. His eyes watered, blurring his vision even worse.

So instead, Yami kept his eyes closed. "Illusion Magician! Attack!"

The magician charged forward and sent out a blast of magic. The opponent's beast was destroyed. Yami had reached his tenth victory.

Before he passed out, he heard Shadi yelling. "Bring Mahado! Quickly!"

XxX

Yami slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary." A male's voice answered. "You passed out after your tenth duel yesterday so I brought you here to recover."

Yami slowly sat up and turned his head toward the voice. A man wearing a long white robe with golden belt around his waist was sitting in a chair with his back facing Yami. This man was a Priest.

He turned around and brought a bowl with him as he walked towards Yami, a long white cape flowing behind him. He wore a strange necklace of a triangle inside of a circle of gold. Five cones dangled from it. "What is that object around your neck?"

"This is the Millennium Ring." He answered. "Here, drink this. It will help to break your fever."

As he extended the bowl towards Yami, he saw several golden bands on the Priests' arms. He also wore a kind of hood with a golden headband on his forehead. He looked into the Priests' violet eyes carefully.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. It's medicine."

Yami paused before accepting the bowl. He sipped it and nearly gagged on it when he swallowed it. "Are you sure it's not poison?"

The Priest laughed. "If it is, I can no longer be the Pharaoh's healer! My name is Mahado."

He took another sip and groaned. "Ew. Thank you for your care, Mahado. My name is Yami."

"Yami, you're an incredible dueler." Mahado smiled. "I haven't seen anyone with your tactics before. You're very intelligent."

"For a slave you mean." Yami said.

He shook his head. "It has nothing to do with your status. Few can duel like you can."

Yami looked at Mahado strangely. "Why are you being so kind?"

"I have no reason to be cruel." He smiled. "Get some rest. You won't have to duel for another two days so you can recuperate."

Yami chocked on the medicine. "Two days?! But I-"

"You have to rest." Mahado interrupted. "If you were to continued dueling even tomorrow it would kill you."

Yami sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Mahado."

"You're welcome." He said simply.

XxX

Yami collapsed onto his bed. "Only twenty-eight more duels."

He had cleared through seven more rounds today. The sun had set sometime ago. He now had to get plenty of rest for another set of seven duels he was to fight in.

Mahado had been right. It wasn't just a game of freedom. This is life or death. He relaxed into the cotton sheets and sighed. A knock on his door disturbed him. "What do you want now, Shadi?"

The door opened. "I was wondering how you were feeling after today."

Yami turned around and smiled, lightly bowing. "Excuse me, Mahado. Shadi tends to bother me quite a bit sometimes."

"He's concerned for you, that's all." Mahado said. "You've won seven duels today. After your episode a few days ago, I wanted to make sure you weren't slipping into a coma."

Yami laughed. "No. I'm quite all right, Mahado. Thank you for your concern. If I may ask, why are you so concerned? And why does Shadi care? I'm only a slave."

"Well, many people consider you a hero." Mahado chuckled. "No slave has ever made it this far. I've seen one slave be in the same situation as you and only make it past five of his duels. The sixth was when he was defeated by Seto."

Yami blinked. "Is he the man in the blue robes with the golden rod?"

Mahado nodded. "Yes. He is the Pharaoh's nephew. I'd watch him carefully. He's no one of concern but his strategy is incredible. Pray you do not have to face him."

"Thank you, my friend." Yami nodded once. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mahado lowered his head for a moment in respect. "As well, your rewards have arrived. You receive more money, three bags of jewelry and the like, six rolls of fabric and two horses."

Yami's jaw dropped. "Horses?"

"Fast horses, actually." Mahado smiled. "They were bred very well."

Maybe this life wasn't so bad.

XxX

Yami had cleared eight more rounds. Twenty more duels and he would be free, at last! After each duel, Yami found himself becoming less tired. It wasn't as hard to summon and even fuse monsters. He barely felt the strain of it anymore.

"Your immunity to it is a good sign." Shadi explained. "You have a strong soul. The Pharaoh will take kindly to that. You're more likely to be freed."

Yami smiled. He was so close to leaving behind his shackles of slavery. He could be his own man for once. Thoughts of freedom made Yami's soul feel at peace. He couldn't wait.

After eating supper in his room, Yami relaxed on his bed. He fell asleep quickly. He remembered the sun setting somewhere around his fifth duel. It was very late.

As usual, someone was knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and moaned lightly. "Come in."

The door slammed open. "Get in there, you!"

Chains rattled. Bare feet stumbled on the stone floor below. A voice yelped as the person tripped and fell to their knees.

Yami sat up and saw a strange man with calloused hands and dry, cracked lips grinning at him. "Have fun."

He threw a key to Yami and left the room. Yami caught the key and held it in his hands. He looked over at the person who was left in his room.

A man, around the age of nineteen, had crumpled to the floor. He was dressed in a pink kimono spotted with white daises and koi fish. A golden hair ornament with emerald jewels jingled quietly when he moved. He must have felt Yami's eyes on him for he straightened his posture and bowed in a traditional Japanese way. He was silent, never saying a word.

"Don't bow to me." Yami extended a hand. "Please, get up."

He erected his upper body and took hold of Yami's hand, getting to his feet. He looked away. Just barely above a whisper, he said, "Thank you."

Yami nodded. "Why were you brought here?"

He never met Yami's eyes. He kept his arms up and close to his body as if they would protect him. He opened his mouth and paused for a moment. "I-I am…your reward. I'm yours to do with as you wish."

The slave understood. "So you're a bed slave."

He nodded, the ornament jingling again. Yami watched his new bed slave's body language very closely. He fidgeted with the chain connected to his shackle nervously. Never meeting his eyes showed he was afraid or unsure. It wasn't fair for him to be forced into this.

"Have you ever been bedded before?" Yami asked.

He blushed lightly and shook his head. "They said that a virgin would be more rewarding to you."

Yami sighed. How could they assume they knew what he wanted? Yami took hold of the slave's wrist and inserted the key, turning it so it would unlock. He did the same with the other shackle and tossed them aside. "What is your name?"

The slave looked at him strangely. "It's Yuugi."

He smiled. "Yuugi. My name is Yami. I won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

Yuugi nodded. "All right. Thank you."

He walked over to the bed but Yami stopped him. "That's not what I meant. I mean I won't just use you as my bed slave. Your first time shouldn't be forced."

Yuugi blinked, clearly confused. "Why are you being so kind?" He gasped and covered his mouth, but it couldn't erase what he had already said.

Yami smiled. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you. And I'm being so kind because I, too, am a slave. We have taskmasters to be cruel to us." Yami took his hand and gently kissed it. "I could never scar this skin."

Yuugi blushed and gently smiled. "T-thank you."

They lie in bed but only fell asleep. It would be costly for Yami to stay up any later then he had already. He needed his energy for his duels tomorrow. Yami wished Yuugi goodnight and held him close. Sleep overtook them quickly.

XxX

Yuugi was awakened when he heard two people conversing. He did not open his eyes so he could listen to what they were saying.

"A bed slave?" Shadi repeated what Yami told him. "That's odd. A prize of that caliber is rarely given to a slave."

Yami nodded. "I thought it was odd as well. However, I am glad he had been brought here. I can't imagine him being with another master that would ravish him so wrongly."

"So, he's a virgin." Shadi surmised. "You're very lucky then. Virgins are only given to high-ranking nobility. When they are no longer virgins, many think of them as unworthy and hand them down to someone below them."

Yami shook his head. "That's terrible. Since when has virginity set a value on one's life?"

"For a very long time." Shadi said. "In this country, at least. It must be different where you come from."

He nodded. "Yes, it is. There are personal slaves, not bed slaves. I, myself, was a personal slave to a moneychanger. He would have only bedded me if that were his wish. But it was not his wish. Nor is it the purpose of a personal slave."

"I see." Shadi smiled. "I'm glad that you want to protect him so much. Keep up your strength and you may."

He turned around and left the room, closing the door. Yuugi moved on the bed. "Yami?"

He smiled. "Good morning. Here, come. Breakfast."

Yuugi slowly got out of bed and smiled. "Thank you."

He rested beside Yami on his knees and brought the plate down on the floor in front of him. Yami sighed. "This is the last time you act like a slave with me."

Yuugi was chewing on a grape when he stopped to swallow it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I shall treat you differently." Yami said, filling Yuugi's cup with water. "You are not my slave. I could never be above you."

He blushed and accepted the water. "You flatter me, Yami. I'm not deserving."

He smiled. "The only thing you are not deserving of are chains. Once I win my freedom, I will win yours as well."

"But the event only allows one slave to win freedom." Yuugi corrected.

He nodded. "I know. But amongst my rewards, I have been given a vast amount of money. I plan to buy you so you will never have to worry about a master again."

Yuugi smiled up at Yami. "Thank you so much, Yami. I'm glad I've met you."

"And I you, Yuugi." Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair for a moment. He was caught in a tangle of hair and painlessly removed his hand. "You need a bath. Go down the hall to the last room on the right once you're done eating. There's a man named Shadi there and he'll help you find the way. After that, he can take you outside to see me duel. I have six more set for today."

He nodded. "All right. I'm excited to see you duel. I've only heard stories about how great you are."

Yami chuckled. "I hope I can live up to what you've heard. Though no doubt people have embellished the stories quite a bit."

"We'll see." Yuugi smiled and silently ate his food.

XxX

Yami stared at the man across the rink from him. The priest smirked. "I've been wanting to face you for sometime now, Yami."

"As have I, Seto." He chuckled. "I hope you will bring me to my next victory."

Seto laughed. "No. I'll bring you to your downfall!"

Yami glared. "I summon The Silent Magician!"

A stone tablet rose to attention and started to glow. A young boy in armor carrying a staff appeared. He was slightly transparent, as monsters couldn't hold a true physical form in the human world.

"I summon Duos!" Seto called out, point his Millennium Rod toward a tablet. Flipping vertically, the monster appeared.

"Clash! Magician, attack!" Yami called out.

The two creatures charged. Their attacks collided and the Magician was destroyed. Yami groaned, holding his sides. "Damn. I've never seen that monster before."

"You've underestimated me, Yami." Seto smiled. "I have more power then you could ever fathom!"

Yami smirked. "But not enough brains to handle it!" He summoned a new monster. This one was a female magician. She winked at Seto and giggled, standing at the ready.

"Sending a woman to do your fighting?" Seto scoffed. "Pathetic."

The new Magician huffed. She looked over her shoulder at Yami and waited for him to command her. Yami nodded once. "Clash! Attack, Magician Girl!"

She cried out in happiness, extending her wand. A blast exploded from the end of it making a b-line for Duos. It collided with the creature's chest, shattering it to pieces.

Yami smiled. He also summoned the Curse Of Dragon. "Still pathetic?"

"Compared to my next monster, yes!" Seto raised his Rod into the air. "I summon you, my most powerful monster! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami gasped as the sky sparked with electricity. A tablet stood, the image of a dragon cut into it. The tablet exploded with light, blinding the audience. With a war cry ripping from its mouth, the dragon appeared.

The dragon glared down at Yami. He leered back at it, but in admiration. "Formidable."

"It's not easy to be able to master the art of summoning." Seto complimented. "I'm impressed you've been able to handle it so far. You're an excellent dueler, Yami. That's why I learned your name. You were the only slave who was worth it."

"Thank you." Yami smiled. "You're the only man who I'll ever want to face again. But don't think that I've finished just yet. I combine my two monsters into one!"

The Magician and the Dragon were surrounded by light. Their forms disappeared for a moment before returning as a powerful female warrior. On her back were the Dragon's wings. Her body was covered in an armor of the Dragon's skin and her scepter looked like the Dragon's tail with a large ruby on top.

Yami extended his arm. "Clash! Curse of Magician, attack!"

The two creatures charged at each other. They exchanged blows before one final attack destroyed them both.

Yami blinked. "A tie?"

Seto chuckled. "Our monsters were of equal caliber. I didn't expect that."

"What is your ruling for the match?" Shadi asked Seto. It seems that Shadi was the referee for these matches.

Seto smiled. "I decline. It seems neither of us will be able to win the duel today. There's no point in carrying on as such."

"Then Yami has won all six of his duels today!" Shadi declared. "Divine Pharaoh, I present to you the winner!"

Yami smiled and bowed to the Pharaoh as well as to Seto. He walked off the platform when Seto called his name. "If you survive this tournament, you and I will duel again."

Yami nodded. "I'll have to go easier on you, next time."

They walked off the arena. This was the last duel of the day so the audience returned to their homes, chattering about the monsters and strategies.

"Yami!" Yuugi ran over to him and jumped on him, quickly embracing his friend. "You did so well! You really do live up to all the stories I've heard! You're incredible!"

He laughed. "I'm only as good as I try to be. But thank you all the same." Yami smiled when the slave let him go. "Only fourteen more duels, Yuugi. And then we'll both be free."

He smiled. "I know. Thank you."

Yami draped an arm over Yuugi's shoulders and they walked back to Yami's room. After supper was served, Yami asked, "What did you do back in Japan?"

"Nothing, really." Yuugi swallowed the piece of meat he was eating. "I owned a small flower shop. This man walked into the store one day and decided I would do better in someone's bed then in a bed of flowers."

Yami snapped his head towards Yuugi. "You weren't even a slave before you came here?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No. But it's not a big deal."

"It's terrible!" Yami exclaimed. "People can only be slaves if their parents were slaves."

"But my parents were merchants." Yuugi said. He didn't understand. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it's the law." Yami sighed. "It's wrong to force someone into slavery."

Yuugi blinked. "How do you think slavery started? I doubt it was willingly."

He had a point. He sighed and reclined into his chair. "Why must there be slavery at all?"

"Well, if everything has an opposite, freedom must have chains as its negative." Yuugi offered. "We're just the unlucky ones who were put on the negative side."

Yami smiled. "You're quite a deep person, Yuugi. I didn't expect anything like that from you."

He blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Did you do anything else besides the flower shop?" Yami asked. Though he thought a flower shop was adorable.

Yuugi shrugged. "Not really. I had only just started it when my parents left on a trip to Ethiopia for a trade. Although, a friend of mine was teaching me how to dance."

"Oh? Could you show me?" Yami asked.

He blushed. "Oh, um, I suppose. I'm not very good though."

Yami got up and sat on the bed to give Yuugi more room to dance. "I believe I'll be the judge of that."

"Won't it look odd without music?" Yuugi asked. He had no one to play the shamisen while he danced so it wouldn't really make sense.

Yami shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Yuugi smiled. "Well, all right. I'll try."

He stood in the middle of the room, putting his hair ornament back into place. He still wore the kimono, as this was the only clothing he could wear. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Yuugi then put his hands together in front of him, his fingertips pointing to the wall across from him. This was the beginning of the dance.

He started humming the notes that the shamisen would play as he began to move. He gathered some of his kimono into his hand and picked it up. His other hand, which was deep inside the sleeve, moved gracefully in front of his face just before his lips. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on each movement.

He stepped forward a few times, continuing to hum the music. Yuugi stood still again. The hand in front of his face moved to his opposite shoulder. His other hand released the kimono and raised upwards, fingers tightly together. He stayed in this position for a few beats.

Then both of his arms dropped to a certain angle away from his body for one beat. He raised his arms and stepped forward. As he took a step, his hands crossed left over right in the air.

He stepped back, uncrossing his hands. He stepped forward to redo the movement, but he stepped with his other foot. When his hands crossed again, the right hand was over his left.

He then extended his right arm, keeping his left close to his body. The fingers on his right hand were tightly together again. He pivoted to the side a bit and made a small waving motion with his hand.

His right arm then took the place of his left arm. His left hand gently caressed his right shoulder. His left arm made a slow sweeping motion as he pivoted slightly. His hand then went to his forehead. His head lolled gently from side to side.

His arms dropped again to the certain angle from his body before crossing over his chest. Yuugi stopped. He heard Yami getting up from the bed so he opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Yami quickly approached Yuugi and held his shoulders. With only one look into the other's jewel like eyes and he could no longer resist. He pulled Yuugi in a deep kiss.

Yuugi couldn't stop himself from gasping, opening his mouth for Yami. It was so sudden; he could barely recognize what was going on. This was, after all his first kiss.

But when Yami's tongue gently stroked the inside of his mouth, he was no longer unsure. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Yami's body.

The dueler pulled away. He took his hands off of Yuugi's shoulders and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Yuugi held Yami's arm. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I just…I couldn't help myself. When you were dancing…"

Yuugi paused. "Yami, are you attracted to me?"

"How could I be?" He asked, looking at the other. "We've only known each other for one day. How can feelings like this grow so quickly?"

He smiled. "I don't know. But it doesn't mean they're bad. Feeling like we do can't be wrong."

Yami blinked. "'We'?"

Yuugi leaned forward. He ghosted his lips against Yami's ear. "You're a very attractive man, Yami."

He gasped as Yuugi gently nibbled on his earlobe. "Yuugi…would you…h-have you ever thought…"

"Yes." Yuugi stood back and started to untie the obi he wore. "I have."

Yami undid the buttons of his tunic and smiled. "I have as well. I couldn't explain it."

Yuugi pushed the kimono off his shoulders, exposing his bare flesh. He stepped towards Yami again. "Love cannot be explained."

XxX

Yami kissed Yuugi's cheek. "I will win my duels for you from now on. My victory will be in your name."

"Win for yourself, Yami." He smiled. "For with each victory, you will win me as well."

He nodded. "Will I see you in the audience?"

"You'll see me dead before I would miss it." Yuugi kissed him full on the lips. "Defeat them, Yami. Win our freedom."

Shadi knocked on the door. "Yami, your first duel will begin soon."

"I'm coming." He slowly got off the bed. "I'll see you soon."

They kissed once more before Yami dressed and walked with Shadi to the arena. Once they stepped in view of the audience, everyone cheered Yami's name. He was becoming quite the sensation.

Shadi stopped him from stepping up to the platform. "Be careful, today, Yami. This is your only duel. Please, do not let him defeat you."

"It will be fine, Shadi." Yami smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

As Yami walked away, Shadi sighed. "You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

He ignored Shadi, focusing on his strategies. Arriving at the platform, Yami could see his opponent in full view. "Aknadin!"

"Commence the duel!" Shadi exclaimed.

Aknadin summoned his first monster. "Gadius! I call on you!" The tablet was erected and the monster appeared. "Now I call an attack!"

Gadius charged at Yami and successfully attacked. Yami cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Aknadin, what trickery is this?!"

"It's a perfectly legal move." Aknadin said.

He looked over at Shadi, who nodded. "Though an underhanded one."

Yami stood up. "I figured a coward like you would use techniques like that. So I'll summon my Curse of Magician!"

Two tablets rose, one of Curse of Dragon and the other the Magician Girl. They appeared and joined together again, forming the warrior Yami called upon.

"Clash!" Aknadin cried before Yami could. "Gadius, attack!"

They glided towards each other. Their two attacks collided, causing a huge ripple of power. Both of the monsters were destroyed from the shockwaves.

The duelers groaned in pain. Yami held his chest where Gadius first attacked. It bled now, from the loss of his other monster. _'Aknadin is trying to weaken my body until I collapse. I understand what you mean, Shadi.'_

He stood up straight. "I summon Winged Dragon! Come forth!"

Another tablet rose and the blue dragon appeared before Yami. Aknadin observed the dragon. "How pathetic. It's not strong enough to face against my Flame Beast!"

The tablet that rose up on Aknadin's side came alive with fire as the beast appeared. Their monsters clashed yet again. This time, Yami suffered more damage. His legs felt weak but he would stay standing strong. He coughed a few times and spat blood onto the floor. "I summon-"

"Direct attack!" Aknadin cried. The Flame Beast charged and slammed his fist against Yami's chest.

The impact sent him flying back into the sand. He lay in pain against the hot earth, coughing and trying to regain his breath.

The Pharaoh stood, outraged. "Brother, what do you think you're doing? Your tactics are illegal!"

"I'm dueling, nothing more, dearest Pharaoh." Aknadin defended. "If the slave cannot take it, it's his own fault."

Aknamkanon glared. "Brother, be warned. If you break the rules one more time, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"As you wish, my brother." Aknadin smirked. _'I won't need to break the rules again. He'll concede the duel long before then.'_

Shadi ran over to the fallen dueler. "Yami, are you all right to continue?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Yami stood up and limped over to the platform. "You're pathetic! Breaking the rules just to try and beat me."

"I don't need to try." Aknadin smiled. "I will defeat you!"

Yami stood strong. "I summon Celtic Guardian!"

The tablet illuminated as the elf appeared on the field. He drew his sword and stood at the ready. Their beasts fought for a moment before both were destroyed.

Yami held back a scream of pain, letting out only a loud grunt. He looked into the audience to meet with Yuugi's eyes and gather strength from their glow. The slave was nowhere in sight. _'Yuugi promised he would be here.'_

Aknadin smirked. "Missing something?"

Yami looked at Aknadin suspiciously. "What did you say?"

He chuckled. _'It won't be long now. He'll be too distracted to even care about the duel.'_

Yami glared. "How dare you?" A venomous hatred dripped off his words. His soul was set ablaze with anger as his heart trembled with fear. What had he done to Yuugi?

He looked out into the crowd once more, but Yuugi couldn't be seen. Yami became furious. "Aknadin! You coward!"

"Let's continue with the duel." He said calmly. "I summon Necrofear!" The creature appeared from a burst of light. Her sharp, angled eyes glared at Yami.

"I retaliate by summoning the beast Berfomet!" Yami cried out. Once the beast had arrived, Yami found his vision starting to fade. He had never had to call on so many monsters in any of his other duels. Nor had he taken this much damage before. _'If I pass out, I lose! I cannot fall to him!'_

The monsters fought, but again Yami's monster was destroyed. The creatures a dueler summons will only be as strong as the soul of the person who summons it. Yami was growing weaker and weaker the longer this duel was drawn out. And with his mind on Yuugi's safety, he couldn't focus well enough on the duel. His soul was worn out.

Yami was short of breath. "I-I summon…Mystical Elf!"

The female elf came forward in a praying stance. Aknadin laughed. "How sad. The poor slave can't fight any more. Shadi, this duel is over."

"Not yet. Unless one of you becomes unconscious, loses or gives up, there is no winner." He denied Aknadin.

He rolled his one eye. "Very well. Clash! Necrofear, attack!"

The creature jumped towards the elf and successfully crushed it. Yami had no more strength left. _'I'm so sorry, Yuugi…'_

XxX

"Why so sad?" Aknadin chuckled. "Isn't this what every slave wants? A luxurious room, food and water."

Yuugi shook his head. "Slaves only want freedom."

He laughed. "That's ridiculous. Leave us."

The slaves playing instruments stopped their song and left the room. Once the door was closed, Aknadin sat on his bed. "I've been told you can dance."

"I'm not very good, master." Yuugi kept his head bowed. "I'm afraid I wouldn't entertain you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Aknadin chuckled. "It seems Yami found it quite erotic."

Yuugi flinched slightly. "I-I'm not sure what you mean."

"Surely you remember losing your virginity." Aknadin chuckled. "Yes, Yuugi. I know all about it. I had a spy watching Yami for me just outside your window. I wanted to find out what his weakness was. And it seems even the thought of you coming to harm makes his blood boil."

Akandin stood up and revealed a knife he had concealed.

XxX

Yami's eyes slowly opened. "Yuugi…where's Yuugi?"

"Yuugi?" Mahado asked. "The slave you won?"

He nodded. "Yes. Please, where is he?"

Mahado blinked. "I suppose he's with Aknadin right now. Yami, get some rest. You're still very weak."

He struggled to sit up. "No, I have to save him."

The Priest placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You'll be no good to anyone if-"

"You don't understand." Yami pushed away Mahado's hand. "Yuugi's in danger. He needs me."

Mahado sighed. "Yami, please. Relax and tell me what's going on."

"Aknadin took Yuugi!" He exclaimed.

The Priest nodded. "I understand that. But it's to be expected. You lost the duel and the winner receives the loser's rewards."

"No! He took Yuugi before our duel!" Yami insisted. "Yuugi promised he would watch my duel but he wasn't there. He wouldn't have missed it!"

"Accusing the Pharaoh's brother of kidnapping is a very serious charge." Mahado warned. "What evidence do you have?"

He sighed. "None. Please, Mahado, you have to believe me. Please."

XxX

Yuugi immediately dropped to his knees and bowed when he heard the door open. He quivered in fear waiting for Aknadin to punish him once again.

"Yuugi!" Yami ran inside the room, ignoring his body's painful complaints. "Are you all right?"

Yuugi looked up. His eyes filled with tears. "Yami!"

They embraced, holding each other desperately close. Yuugi sobbed. "Oh, Yami! It was so terrible!"

Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "Shh, it's all right. Tell me what happened."

Shame filled his words as he explained. "I wasn't even finished getting ready and these two men came into our room. They dragged me into Aknadin's room and tied me beside his bed. I was so afraid. They said they would kill both of us if I made a single sound. I couldn't escape and they wouldn't let me dress! I was only given this tunic after Aknadin came back and bragged about how badly you had lost to him."

Yami looked back at Mahado. They shared a wordless exchange and both knew what had to happen. Yami turned his full attention to Yuugi again. "Did Aknadin hurt you?"

He nodded. "After he let me dress, he told me how if I was hurt you would become angry. S-so, he cut me with a knife a few times and wouldn't let me heal them."

Aknadin was correct. Yami's hatred and anger towards him increased. Mahado quickly kneeled beside Yuugi and asked to see his wounds. Still wearing undergarments, Yuugi removed his tunic and sat up straight. There were cuts on his stomach, chest, arms and back.

"They aren't very deep but some of them are infected." Mahado inspected the ones on his back. "These will have to be treated right away."

Yami nodded. "Please, take care of Yuugi. I must speak with Shadi."

Mahado agreed. He covered Yuugi with his cape and led him to the infirmary.

Yami quickly ran back to Shadi's room. "Shadi! Open the door!" He pounded his fist against it.

The entrance was opened. "What is wrong?"

XxX

Aknamkanon sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you, brother. How could you do this?"

"Slaves are slaves for a reason!" Aknadin exclaimed. "I will not stand by and let them win their freedom!"

Aknamkanon shook his head. "I'm sorry, brother. But the Law cannot be broken. You will receive the proper punishment for your case. And as for you two."

The Pharaoh turned to Yuugi and Yami. He put up a hand to stop them from bowing. "I'm terribly sorry for the grievances my brother has placed on you. Neither of you did anything to receive this pain. As a reward, both of you are given your freedom. You are no longer slaves to anyone."

They gasped. "Thank you, Great One!" Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami and laughed. "We're free!"

Yami laughed as well. "Pharaoh, thank you. This is too wonderful."

He nodded, smiling as they rejoiced. "As well, I would like to request that you stay here with us. I couldn't afford to lose you, Yami. You're far too dangerous an opponent."

They stopped and turned to the Pharaoh. Yami nodded. "I would indeed be honored, Pharaoh. But what about Yuugi?"

"Great Pharaoh, if I may?" Mahado was given permission to speak. "I have been in need of an assistant in the infirmary. Perhaps Yuugi could stay and help me?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "So shall it be written. So shall it be done."

The ex-slaves looked up at Mahado and smiled. They would start a new life here. A life of freedom. A life of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

So for anyone who is interested, this is the video of the dance I described. Remove the spaces from the link and it should take you there. If it doesn't work, email me and I'll give you the link if you're interested.

http /www .youtube. com/watch? vqsgQ2 aJ0TIk

Once again, I'm sorry for the lateness!!


	10. No yakuwari o suru

Mikazuki translates at "crescent moon"

Well, we're finally at the end. TT so sad!! Oh! And there's a special note at the bottom of the chapter. PLEASE READ IT!!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

_No yakuwari o suru translates at "play the role of". On a role-playing forum site, two people meet at first as innocent gamers. The more they get to know each other, the closer their hearts become. Who could have thought that "internet" spells love?_

The old grandfather clock in the corner struck the time. It was nine o'clock. Yami got up and sighed, walking into the kitchen. He began his nightly ritual after finishing all the paperwork he needed to take care of. _'If that's not good enough for Kaiba, he'll have to run this company by himself.'_

He made a batch of hot chocolate and poured it into his favorite black cup with red hieroglyphics written on it. He dropped in a few small marshmallows and walked into the computer room, turning on the lamp. He booted up his computer and sat back, taking a sip of his favorite brand of hot chocolate.

Yami sighed as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Once the computer was up and running, he clicked on the Internet logo. It bounced for a moment before opening a screen to his homepage.

"Crescent Moon" was spelled in kanji, the English alphabet and the same hieroglyphics as his cup. He logged into his account on the site and did a quick overview of his messages. He replied to the ones that were important and deleted the rest.

One message, however, caught his interest. The username "Magician Of Light" seemed interesting somehow. In his mind, a beautiful creature stood in a column of light in a white robe holding a staff. He stood there as a symbol of protection.

Yami smirked and opened the message. "So you're online. Lucky."

_"Dear "Atem", a friend of mine suggested I talk to you about this site. I have recently joined it after he told me how much fun it would be here. He told me to ask how to navigate around this place so I wouldn't get confused. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience but I would like to see just what my friend loves so much about this place. Thank you for your time."_

Yami chuckled. "I wonder how long it took him to write this message." To Yami, it sounded like he was applying for a job or something. Why was he being so formal and polite?

He took a moment to observe the "Magician Of Light's" avatar. The pixilated man was set standing straight forward, wearing the Noble Priest's Robe. In one hand, he held The Staff Of Ages, and The Prince's Silver Laurels curved around a head of long black hair.

He smirked proudly. "Do I know my users or what?"

Surprisingly, the Wings Of Sir Seraphim were spread out at near full wingspan behind him. Bright blue eyes stared back at Yami, a small smile on digitalized face.

"Not bad." Yami said to himself. "I'll bet anything his friend gave him these items. No beginner who can't navigate the site would have all these items."

Yami leaned forward, taking hold of the mouse and clicking "reply to message". His fingers raced over the keyboard, typing each word perfectly. He never had to look down once.

_"Dear Magician, I would be more then glad to help you out. I'm sorry my site isn't easier to understand. From the sounds of it you've never been to a role-playing forum site before, so don't worry too much about it. It seems you've at least discovered how to use the messaging system so that's one thing down. I'll teach you how to role-play, if you'd like."_

The message was simple and welcoming. He sent the message and explored around the site for a while, checking the forums for any rule breakers.

The little "M" in the corner to symbolize "messages" pinged and rocked from side to side. He had a minimum of one new message. Clicking on the "M", he was brought out of the forums and back to his message inbox. Magician Of Light had replied.

_"Atem, thank you so much for helping me. I'm glad I'm not a nuisance to you. And you're right; I've never been to a site like this before. I don't always seem to have time to use the computer. I didn't know you created this site! That's really neat!"_

"'Neat'?" Yami chuckled. "He can't be seme, that's for sure."

The message continued. _"My friend told me a little bit about RPing. I'm not really sure how to do it, but I at least know what it is._ _My avatar is what my character looks like. His name is Caelum, the guardian of the Heavenly Gates. He was cast out under the suspicions he had let a demon into heaven. He lives on Earth now, a banished angel. I would love to learn how to role-play, though. Thank you very much."_

Yami hummed. "Impressive character for a beginner."

He replied, _"If your friend instructed you correctly, you'll know that role-playing is like typing out a story only there are two authors and the plot is developed as you go along. You can make your character act exactly like you or as unlike you as possible. There are no limits on this site. That doesn't mean there aren't any rules. Though, I saw before you posted in the Rules Thread that you had read them and understood what they meant. It seems there isn't much to teach you. _

_But back to role-playing. If you know how to write a story, you know how to role-play. You can start first. Write down what your character is doing and where he is. Then we'll take it from there."_

Reading over it once to make sure everything would be easily understood, Yami sent back the message. He had defiantly taken a liking to this Magician.

XxX

Yuugi leaned back into his chair. "Why do I have to start?"

_"If you know how to write a story, you know how to role-play."_ This one sentence seemed to mock him. Though, Yuugi was almost positive that wasn't the administrator's intent. He was only stating a simple fact.

Reluctantly, as well as to not keep "Atem" waiting, he started typing out his reply. It was a slow process and he struggled with it at first. But after a few minutes, he sent back the message. "I hope that's right."

XxX

The "M" shook again, pinging now and then. Yami smiled and clicked on it to open the message.

_Caelum stood in the middle of a forest, wings retracted, staring up at the sky. His magical staff was held upside down in his hand. Though, with a simple twist of his wrist, it would be at the ready if he so wished. At the moment, however, Caelum was in no mood to fight. The cool night air did not comfort him. He missed the bright warmth of his previous home. He felt he would die without that warmth. He needed it badly. But to cross back through the Gates would surely get him killed. He was trapped on this place called Earth. There was no escape._

Yami frowned. _'It's so sad. I wonder…'_

Once again, he quickly typed a reply and sent the message.

XxX

Yuugi heard a pinging sound and returned to the Internet screen. A blush instantly covered Yuugi's cheeks as he read what the administrator wrote back.

_A crescent moon sat high above them in the sky. Atem swooped down from the sky and caught Caelum in his arms, settling firmly on the ground. He whispered gently into Caelum's ear, "I can be the warmth you need. I'll be your escape."_

XxX

Yami laughed at the reply. He admitted his first post was a little forward, but that was how he made the character.

_Caelum gasped and accidentally dropped his staff. He was powerless now. "W-what? Who are you?" _

_Caelum looked over his shoulder at the man. He blinked when he saw black and red bat wings extending from his back. "What are you?"_

The "Magician" was correct in assuming that Yami's character looked just like his avatar. The pixilated person wore the Pharaoh's Robe, which was exclusive only to administrators. Yami's character was the only one who wore it. The Belt Of Gold wrapped around his hips, holding a sword and sheath at his side.

Dracul's Wings were spread out like the "Magician's" but where as he had described them. They were the wings of a bat and the vein lines were visible and red. This item was also only for administrators.

Yami was actually surprised at how alike their avatars seemed. Both were wearing expensive robes of a high caliber, they had wings and the same hairstyle. Long black hair cascaded down the avatar's back stopping about mid way. Because the avatar was set up so the back was facing who was looking at him, the length of the hair could plainly be seen. Gleaming blood red eyes looked back at Yami over his shoulder, a dangerous smirk challenging him.

He chuckled and started with his reply.

XxX

Yuugi thought his cheeks were permanently stained red. This "King Of The Sands" didn't know the meaning of the world "subtle".

_"My name is Atem." He answered, his soft lips ghosting over Caelum's ear. His arms lowered to hold the angel's waist, stopping dangerously close to his most holy of places. He gently kissed Caelum's neck. One hand rose to pull back the hem of the robe's collar to expose more flesh. "I am only what you would want me to be."_

Yuugi had no idea how to reply. What was the "King" doing?

A small square appeared in the bottom of the corner. "_Cerberus has logged in"._

Yuugi knew that because Jounouchi was now on the computer, he would be close to a phone. Quickly taking out his cell phone, he dialed the number and waited.

"Moshi moshi." Jounouchi had picked up.

Yuugi sighed. "Jounouchi-kun, is this "King Of The Sands" always like this? So…sexual?"

He laughed. "So you're RPing with him, eh? Well, yeah. That's how his character is, at least. I don't know him in real life. When I started talking with him, he tried to seduce my character. Thankfully, Seto's character had already taken claim on mine."

"Yeah? Well, who's going to save me?" Yuugi asked.

Jounouchi hummed. "Well, don't look at me. Cerberus has a mate so he can't do anything about it."

Yuugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Atem will only back off if your character has a mate." Jounouchi chuckled. "Good luck, pal."

He sighed. "Yeah, thanks for the warning."

They said goodbye and hung up. Yuugi stared at the message for a moment before replying. "I can't base my opinion on one role-play. I might as well give it another chance."

XxX

Yami felt a little bad for the "Magician". He was a beginner after all. Having someone try to take off your character's clothes when it's still your first time role-playing might make him shy away from it.

Thankfully, a new message appeared with the "Magician's" name attached to it.

_Caelum gasped, twisting out of Atem's arms. He quickly picked up his staff and held it tightly. "You have some nerve trying to undress me. Do you value your life?" He held the staff threateningly._

XxX

Yuugi gulped after he read what the "King" had sent back to him.

_"I value anything that is precious." Atem walked forward, pushing the staff out of his path. He took Caelum's chin between his index finger and thumb, pulling his face closer. He stared deeply into the angel's soft blue eyes. "As much as I do indeed treasure you, I will not stand for my life being threatened. You had better keep an eye on that sweet tongue of yours."_

He slowly typed a reply, imagining what he would do in a situation like that.

XxX

_Caelum gulped. His gaze wavered underneath Atem's, forcing him to turn his head away. His cheeks lightly turned red. "I-I…" He looked back, trying to be strong. "I won't have any one control me."_

Yami was glad the "Magician" was playing along with him. Sometimes, people would just drop the conversation all together because of his advancements. This role-play, however, was still in early development. Typing a reply, Yami realized he had rarely gotten this enthusiastic about role-playing. He loved doing it, but there were times when it just didn't excite him. This one, however, was a complete turn around from what he was used to.

He smiled as he sent the message back. _'This is definitely interesting.'_

XxX

_"And I won't have you running away from me." Atem quickly wrapped his wings around Caelum's body. They were large enough to meet each other behind the angel and still give them a little bit of room. His piercing gaze observed Caelum's face. He smiled. "Your red cheeks under the crescent moon's light, your sparkling, gentle eyes, do you know how beautiful you are?" _

_To admire the beauty, he pressed his lips against Caelum's cheek a few times. He slowly ran his hands up the angel's arms, inviting him._

Yuugi licked his lips unconsciously. Without even realizing, he had started typing his reply.

XxX

_Caelum found no energy in his body to fight. His fingers became slack, dropping the staff once again. He sighed as he felt Atem's soft skin against his. "Why are you saying these things? We've only just met."_

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Giving in so soon? I like this one." He chuckled and returned the message, proud of his reply.

XxX

_Atem smirked and pushed Caelum against the tree behind him. He gently scratched at the angel's skin, never putting enough pressure to cut the skin with his sharpened nails. He smirked and stared deeply into his sapphire eyes. "Unfamiliarity cannot hide beauty. And beauty is not the only reason I speak these words. I say this because I will not let you belong to anyone else."_

_He pressed his muscled body against the angel. He leaned forward to caress Caelum's face with his lips again. This time, his lips kissed with only a little more force, showing just how serious he was. He trailed his way along the angel's jaw line, slowly finding his lips. The kiss was gentle, but warm. He paused, waiting to see if the angel would join him._

XxX

_Caelum found himself lost within Atem's dark eyes. It seems he had been put under some sort of trance that needed no spell. He felt separated from his body somehow. He heard himself let out a small moan as Atem kissed his skin. 'Is this really happening?' He thought to himself._

_It was as if Atem had heard his thoughts when their lips finally connected. The breath was stolen from his body and it seemed his heart had skipped a beat. His eyelids, which had been half closed before, where now completely shut. He leaned forward against Atem's body, a silent desire washing over him. He had never experienced a kiss before. Not knowing what to do, he moaned lightly against Atem's mouth trying to signal the other to continue. He would not fight._

XxX

_Atem hummed quietly. The sound of Caelum's moans set sparks off within him. He gently guided the other's lips apart, his tongue entered into the angel's mouth. He advanced slowly, not wanting to scare the angel or move too fast. He wrapped one arm around Caelum's waist and the hand of his other arm gently caressed his cheek as they kissed. His wings swooped around, enclosing all space between them. _

XxX

_Caelum sighed. He had never felt such incredible emotions before. He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. He-_

An alarm in Yuugi's room went off. He would set his alarm clock to go off at six-thirty to wake him up for college and at ten-thirty to make sure he went to bed at a proper hour. He would get about eight hours of sleep each night.

Yuugi looked down at the keyboard, hearing the keys gently clattering. It seems that Yuugi had gotten too involved with the role-play to realize his hands were shaking with anticipation. His mouth was dry. Slightly embarrassed, he continued with his reply.

_He wanted so badly to go further but he had to pull away. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. Can I see you again? Tomorrow night?"_

XxX

Yami sighed. "Damn. It was just getting good."

He returned the message and logged off. "Until tomorrow night, Caelum."

XxX

_Atem smiled. "You will see me tomorrow night. I promise I shall be here, waiting for you." He gently whispered a goodbye in the angel's ear and stepped back to take off in flight._

Yuugi sighed. He was so glad that "Atem" had agreed. He had grown to like role-playing. He couldn't imagine not continuing with "Atem".

He changed into his pajamas and turned off the light, walking in the dark to his bed. He slid under the covers and sighed. "Good night, Atem."

XXX

Jounouchi laughed. "Wow! Yuugi-kun, I didn't think you'd give it up that quickly!"

Yuugi blushed quickly looking around to see if anyone was listening in. "Jounouchi-kun, it's not like that! I've never role-played before, I don't know what it's like!"

"Yeah, that is true. I guess I should have just shown you myself what role-playing is." Jounouchi chuckled. "I guess that's my fault. But at least now you know the underbelly of it instead of finding out later on. Besides, it's not that bad right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was sort of…"

"Hot?" He laughed. "Trust me, I know what you mean. What do you think Seto and I have been doing this whole time? A tea party role-play?"

He blushed even more. "W-well, no. I suppose not."

"Just wait until Caelum does it for the first time." Jounouchi smiled. "Oh man, it'll be great. I think you'd really like doing this, Yuugi-kun."

"So far I do." He smiled, hiding his blushed behind the textbooks and binders he held against his chest.

Jounouchi blinked. "Yuugi-kun, why don't you buy a backpack? That's a lot of books to carry around."

He laughed. "I suppose I should sometime."

The blond shook his head. "Yuugi-kun, you're too weird. You'll fit right in on that site."

XxX

_Caelum turned his head to lean into Atem's hand, which stroked his cheek. "I-I've missed you. I don't know why. I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

_Atem chuckled darkly. "I know. I have that effect on people sometimes. But so do you. I have been longing to hold you in my arms again."_

_"Then hold me." Caelum pressed himself against Atem's chest and guided the other's arms around him. "Never let me go."_

_He smiled. "Never. Caelum, I will never let you leave my sight. My arms will always keep you warm and protect you."_

_Caelum sighed. "I don't understand. Why do we feel this way when we barely know each other? How did this happen?"_

_"Would you rather I leave?" Atem asked. He gently twirled one of Caelum's black, silk locks of hair around his finger. _

_"NO!" He shouted. Caelum clutched at Atem's robe and hid his face in his chest. "Please, don't leave me. I couldn't bare it if you weren't here! Never leave me!"_

_Atem smoothed back the angel's soft hair. "Shh, it's all right. There's no need for concern, Caelum. I won't leave you if that is what you want."_

_"Yes, it's what I want." He looked up into Atem's eyes. "But I don't understand why. What is making me feel this way?"_

_"Haven't you ever been in love?" He asked._

_Caelum shook his head. "I guarded the Gate to Heaven. I never had time for lovers or even friends. I had to be alone."_

_He smiled. "That's why I'll never leave you. I'll always be here to love you and protect you, Caelum."_

_The Angel returned his smile. "Atem, you're so sweet. I've never known anyone like you before. I…I've never…" Caelum couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed his lips against Atem's, blushing heavily._

_Atem passionately kissed him back. He held the back of Caelum's head as they became wrapped in passion._

_Caelum moaned quietly. He opened his mouth and licked Atem's lips, begging for his spicy tongue to meet with his once more. _

_Atemu quickly plunging his tongue inside his mouth, pulling the other's into his. He sucked gently on the angel's tongue insinuating a different action he could be doing._

_Caelum whimpered quietly. He knew what Atem was thinking. He couldn't say he wasn't interested. But something deep inside told him to stop. He turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek against Atem's chest. "I'm sorry."_

_"What's wrong?" Atem was concerned. He sensed a great sadness inside Caelum's soul and wanted to mend it. "If I was going too fast, I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you."_

_"No, it's not like that." He whispered. Tears started to well in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I may not have ever felt love but how can I be sure this isn't lust? I couldn't continue with this if it wasn't a true love."_

_Atem smiled. "An angel is too pure to feel lust. However, if you are still uncertain, meet me here again tomorrow night. I will prove to you just what love feels like."_

XXX

_Caelum waited in the clearing. He looked to the sky to see if Atem was coming but nothing could be seen in the black velvet of the night. He called out, "Atem? Are you here?"_

_He emerged from the bushes. "Forgive me, Caelum. I was detained by an annoying little pest." Atem took the angel's hand. "Are you all right to fly?"_

_"Yes, of course." Caelum's pure white wings slowly drew from his back. He extended them and flapped them a few times, stretching them for flight. "Where are we going?"_

_Atem said nothing. He flapped his wings once and was in the air, waiting for Caelum to follow._

_He took to the air and let Atem lead the way. He stayed a little behind the other, following his every direction._

_Atem did not approve of this. He slowed his flight until he flew exactly beside the angel, holding his hand. "There is a place in this world that is said to only allow people who feel true love to set foot on its grasses. If it is not true love, a barrier will cut at our bodies forcing us away. It is the only true test of love. Are you still wanting to find out?"_

_"Yes. I don't care what happens." Caelum tightened his fingers around Atem's hand. "Let's go."_

_They arrived at the place. Both of them slowly descended to the ground. Facing each other so their eyes could meet, their feet set themselves on the ground. Atem smiled. "It seems this is true love."_

XxX

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow as Yuugi yawned once again. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"I was up so late last night, RPing with Atem. I lost all track of time." He rubbed his eyes trying to stay focused.

"Did you at least finish your assignment?" Jounouchi shook his head when Yuugi gasped in surprise. His friend had forgotten the paper? _'Man, Atem. What are you doing to him?'_

XxX

Two months passed. It was June now. A few days more and Yuugi would turn to the age of twenty. He studied in college still with Jounouchi by his side. They both planned to start a historic research department in Domino's Museum. There was still three months left before they were finished their courses.

"So how has it been going with Caelum and Atem?" Jounouchi asked when they finished school for the day.

Yuugi smiled. "Pretty good. They've gotten a lot closer."

"How far have they gone?" He chuckled, imagining Yuugi role-playing in that situation.

He blushed. "Well…"

Jounouchi blinked. "Seriously? No way! I never thought you'd go that far!"

"Don't tease me about it." Yuugi's face turned completely red. "I didn't think I would do it either, but when you're really into the moment it just kind of happens."

He ruffled the others hair. "Don't worry, I've done it too. I can't bug you about that. And actually, it's a good thing you've gone that far. It's shows you're opening up and trying new things. Good for you, Yuugi-kun!"

He smiled. "I guess so. Thanks."

XXX

_Caelum settled himself on his side between Atem's legs, leaning against the other's chest. "Who would have thought that an outcast angel and a renegade vampire would be together like this?"_

_Atemu chuckled. "We are a bit of an odd pair, I'll admit. But no vampire could be as beautiful as you. No one could take your place."_

_"I could never imagine living without your warmth and love." Caelum gently rubbed his nose against Atem's neck where he knew the other was quite sensitive._

XxX

Yuugi was confused. "King" had stopped role-playing but he was still online. In another Private Message, Atem said,

_Magician, what do you say to us meeting?_

He blinked a few times. _((Are you serious?))_

The other replied, _Why not? We both live in Domino. I'd like to talk to the voice behind Caelum. I think it would be fun._

Yuugi was so glad Jounouchi was near a phone. He quickly called his friend. "Jounouchi-kun, has Atem ever asked to meet you in person?"

"Nope." Jounouchi answered. Yuugi could hear the clacking of his friend's keystrokes just in the background. "I lied about where I actually lived. Told him I was in Tokyo."

"I guess I should have done that too." Yuugi said, more to himself.

Jounouchi stopped typing. "He wants to meet with you?"

"Yeah." Yuugi sighed. "I've heard stories about Internet pen pals

who've met in real life. It's not usually a good turn out."

"Yuugi-kun, if you're not comfortable with meeting him just say no." He said. "Don't let him guilt you into it either. Just do what you're comfortable with."

He nodded. "Right. Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

"No problem. Just be careful, ok?" Jounouchi returned to his typing.

"I will." They hung up and Yuugi put his cell phone back in his pocket. He stared at the message for a moment. "I think it will be fun too."

_((What time and where?))_

XxX

Yuugi stood waiting for "King". He sighed and looked at his watch. Eight-thirty. He stood up from the bench and walked over to the small gate, leaning against the top of it. He looked out onto the moon. Ironically, it was also a crescent moon. _'I wonder if he was waiting for this night to meet me.'_

The stars twinkled gently in the sky. It was truly beautiful. But part of Yuugi couldn't admire the splendor of it. As each minute ticked by, Yuugi started getting worried. Late night attacks weren't uncommon in any part of Domino. The park was quiet, seemingly empty.

Yuugi could feel his heart pounding within his chest. Once again glancing at his watch, he was starting to doubt if "King" would truly appear.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around him. One enclosed around his small waist while the other crossed over his chest and held his shoulder. Yuugi gasped and nearly screamed, thinking someone was going to attack him.

"Are you cold?" The tenor voice was smooth and gentle as it whispered. The lips of this man were close enough to his ear to gently ghost over his skin.

"Unh…" Yuugi held back his scream. He panted, the adrenaline from being surprised still running through his veins. He covered the man's hands with his own.

"Calm down, Caelum." He smirked. "I promised I would never hurt you."

Yuugi smiled and looked over his shoulder, meeting "King's" deep red eyes. "You have Atem's eyes."

He chuckled. "I suppose I do." He released his hold on his fellow role-player and turned him so they could face each other. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's all right." Yuugi smiled. "I thought it was kind of sweet."

Yami laughed. "Well, good. In any case, it's good to finally meet you. My real name is Sasaki Yami. Just Yami is fine."

"It's good to meet you, too. I'm Motou Yuugi." He started to bow but Yami caught his shoulders. He pulled Yuugi close to him for a deep kiss.

Yuugi was shocked. It had crossed his mind that since this person was so sexual with their role-plays, he might try something when they finally met. He thought about pushing him off, but he didn't move. Somehow it seemed right. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He pressed himself against Yami's body and brought his arms around the other's neck.

Yami slowly dragged his hands down Yuugi's body before reaching his waist. He pulled back and looked into Yuugi's eyes when they opened. "This is true love."

"I know." Yuugi smiled. "I had no idea I had fallen in love with you but I can't deny it. If it's all right, I'd like to get to know you better before we-"

Yami put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to worry. I don't want to go any further then this for now. Not until we really know who the other is."

"Do you realize how alike we are with our characters?" Yuugi smiled. "I've never been in love before and you're the wise man who knows exactly what I'm thinking."

Yami laughed. "I wouldn't say that I'm wise. But I do know what it's like to start a relationship. This is my first time over the internet."

"It's so strange." Yuugi mused. "I joined that site only to see what Jounouchi-kun was raving about. He started his relationship with his boyfriend the same way we have. This isn't something I usually do."

Yami chuckled. "But isn't changing your pace so much more exciting? Besides, it's brought us together. That's all I care about. I'll never let my sweet angel leave my arms. I love you, Magician."

Yuugi smiled. "You're the King of my heart, my vampire. I won't ever leave your arms."

They kissed again, deeper then before. Finally tasting each other's true essence. Yuugi sighed. "I've had dreams about meeting you. I dreamt you held me like you are now. We were in the clearing but it wasn't us as our characters. I could never see your face because I had no idea what you looked like. But now that I can see you, who needs dreams?"

Yami smiled. "I've imagined how sweet you tasted for so long. Your honey is better then I could even fathom. Knowing this face, these eyes, and this heart are mine; I can never have anything else. Nothing could ever compare to you, Yuugi."

"I really do love you, Yami." He confessed. They held each other under the light of the crescent moon above them. It's a strange thing to find love over the Internet. Somehow, with each tap of the keys, the heart finds a path through the digital plane and into the heart of another. True love can be found anywhere, if the heart truly wants it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the end, folks. Thank you all soooooo much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and what not. Your support means a lot.

I don't know if I've ever mentioned this before, but I've started working on another "Zenshu" series. This time, from the English dictionary! I hope to see you all there as well. Until next time!!


End file.
